Autumn Leaves
by pikajow
Summary: Sesshomaru takes in Inuyasha after Kagome is put into a coma, but a darkness lurks in his castle. It wants Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru's crown.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Leaves

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Possible Mpreg

Summary: Sesshomaru takes in Inuyasha after Kagome is put into a coma, but a darkness lurks in his castle. It wants Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru's crown.

Chapter 1

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha cried out when his face came crashing down onto the ground, his back hurting and his face on fire. He cursed the beads as he tried to pull himself back up, the beads at first pulling him back down. He fought against it though, slowly rising up and sitting down with a grunt. He looked to Kagome with a growl, wanting nothing more than to show her how painful getting sat was. He wiped his face, his ears twitching when he heard her stomp away.

"You wench! Why would you go and believe Miroku anyways!" Inuyasha barked, crying out again when he was sat again.

He swore, one of these days he was going to show her how painful it was when she did that.

"Inuyasha, maybe she wouldn't have believed me if you did not constantly go see Kikyo." Inuyasha jumped to his feet, growling at Miroku. Miroku raised his hands in defense, a sheepish smile touching his lips.

"It's not like I'm pointing it out, it's just so obvio-" Miroku bit his tongue when Inuyasha hit his head, putting hands to both of his injured body parts. Sango rolled her eyes, getting up and going after Kagome. She felt the girl should have expected as much. Yes it was kind of rude for Inuyasha to see Kikyo the way he did, but it was obvious to everybody but him that Kagome liked him. She sighed, following the tracks her shoes left behind.

She looked to Kilala when she walked up next to her, smiling down at her before looking back to Kagome's tracks.

"Those two are ridiculous, aren't they?" She asked, Kilala answering with a low purr. She suddenly stopped though, her tails going straight up and her entire body shaking. She shifted to her larger size, growling at something in the bushes.

"What is it?" Sango whispered, slowly taking out her Hiraikotsu. She glared into the bushes, waiting for anything. She suddenly felt a demonic pressure unlike any other, her eyes widening when she heard a scream.

"Kagome," she gasped, jumping onto Kilala.

"Go!" She ordered, Kilala bolting into the air. Above the trees Sango saw what looked to be a giant body of stone, but it wasn't a demon. The pressure though stated that it was, Sango's eyes widening when she saw Kagome in its grasp. It was running away with her, Kagome screaming at it to let her go.

Sango aimed Hiraikotsu for its neck, jumping down from Kilala before throwing it.

"Hiraikotsu!" It hit the back of the demons neck, the body not stopping even though a large slice of its neck was removed. Purple smoke started to gush out, Sango frowning as she landed back on Kilala, grabbing her weapon.

"What is that?" She whispered as she put her mask on, feeling something wasn't right. She gasped when demons started to pour out of its wound, Kilala roaring as Sango threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Sango looked to the side at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, feeling relieved when she saw both Miroku and Inuyasha had came to Kagome's rescue. The larger rock demon started to slow down as more demons fled from its body, its steps becoming heavier and heavier. Kilala darted towards Kagome when the demon started to fall, Sango reaching out to grab her. She couldn't reach her though, gasping as the demon fell. Kagome reached for her, her eyes widening when their fingers barely touched.

"Sango!" She screamed, the demon smashing against the ground. It's body broke up into pieces, Inuyasha darting over and pushing the rocks away.

"Kagome! Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha yelled, Kilala landing on the ground. Sango jumped off, running over to the pile of rocks. She used Hiraikotsu to move the rocks, Miroku using his staff. Sango saw her green skirt, her eyes widening at the sight of blood.

"Kagome!" She gasped, moving the rest of the rocks off her body. Kagome's clothes were cut, blood staining her clothing and skin. Sango picked her up, walking quickly over to Kilala.

"We have to get her to Kaede now," she told Inuyasha who was about to protest. Sango knew he wanted to take care of her, but right now his strength could do nothing. Sango placed Kagome down on Kilala's back, gritting her teeth at the sight of her blood staining Kilala's fut. She hopped onto Kilala's back, holding onto Kagome as Kilala bolted into the air. Miroku gasped, looking to Inuyasha who was already jumping to keep up. He sighed, running after them.

:::+:::

Kaede wrapped up Kagome's arm, her ripped and bloody clothing replaced by a clean kimono. Inuyasha was forced to wait outside, Sango hearing the hanyou pacing back and forth in worry. Sango could understand his worry, sitting opposite of Kaede as she watched her bandage her pale skin.

"Kaede, is she alright?" Sango whispered, Kaede sighing as she sat back after finishing with her arm. She turned to a bowl of water that had been stained red with Kagome's blood, Sango looking away.

If she had just moved a little closer, had reached a little farther, she and Kagome could have been laughing this off by now.

"Even though rocks fell on her, she is not hurt badly. Mostly scrapes and bruises. Her arm was cut deep, but either than that, she appears fine." Kaede gently turned Kagome's head, showing Sango a small laceration surrounded by a bruise on the side of her head.

"This worries me though. The cut was small, but her head was hit hard. I am afraid I do not know when she will wake up." Sango frowned, Inuyasha suddenly stomping into the hut.

"What do you mean you don't know when she'll wake up?" He asked, Kaede calm as she gently moved Kagome's head back. She put a cold cloth on her head, picking up the bowl and standing up.

"She has a concussion. A mild case would cause nausea, dizziness, and so forth. A severe case could lead to coma. I do not know how bad hers is, so I cannot say when she will wake."

Inuyasha glared down at Kagome as Kaede left, his gaze softening when he sat down. Sango stood up, walking over to the exit. She stopped by Inuyasha, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha wished for her to feel his pain, he hadn't expected it to actually happen.

:::+:::

"My Lord, where are we going?" Sesshomaru looked to Rin who was walking beside Uh-Un, a wide smile on her face as she hummed. Sesshomaru did not bother to respond to Jaken's question, stepping into a clearing. Rin ran over to a flower bed, Sesshomaru tilting his nose up towards the wind that blew by. A stench was in the air.

A demonic presence had caught his interest, Sesshomaru wishing to sate his own curiosity rather than protect his lands.

"Jaken, stay here." Jaken gasped, Rin singing softly as she picked some flowers. Jaken ran after him as he walked towards the shelter of the trees, hearing Uh-Un groan softly as he rested down next to her.

"But Lord Sesshom-"

"Do you question my commands, Jaken?" Jaken's words were caught in his throat, his body visibly shaking when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to him. Jaken bowed, Sesshomaru looking away as he continued on.

"I would never question your commands Lord Sesshomaru!" Wind whirled around his feet, a cloud forming. Sesshomaru was lifted up into the air, his eyes searching as he traveled to the source of the stench. It led him to a pile of rocks, Sesshomaru touching his feet to the ground as his cloud dissipated. He breathed in the foul scent, trying to distinguish it. He narrowed his eyes when he felt a faint trace of demonic pressure on the rocks, walking over slowly.

He saw a piece of cloth on one of the rocks, picking it up and bringing it to his nose. He smelled Kagome, dropping the cloth to the ground. He looked down to a white snake that circled around him, touching against his chest. It burned, dissipating into ash. Sesshomaru turned, facing Kikyo who stood a few feet away.

"This had been a golem. It was being controlled by a collection of demon souls." Sesshomaru turned when he caught a faint scent of the stench leading away from the rocks, walking away as he followed his nose.

He stopped when another white snake wrapped around him loosely, touching it's snout to his chest. It burned into ash, Sesshomaru looking to Kikyo over his shoulder.

"Don't hurt Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru at that moment didn't particularly care for Inuyasha, only wanting to know what the stench was from. He had a list of all the witches and demons that could make a golem, he would look into that and keep a close eye on them. The stench was what interested him most at that moment, wind whirling around his feet. He was lifted up into the air by a cloud, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes when the stench mixed with another.

He stopped in front of a village, pinpointing the stench from the main hut. He touched his feet to the ground, walking into the village. A mother looked up from a rag she had been ringing out, bowing to him before leading her daughter inside. The stench did not linger on them so he left them alone, stopping and taking out his sword.

He blocked an attack aimed for him, Inuyasha growling as he barked nonsense at him. The stench did not come from him either, Sesshomaru kicking him away. He continued on his way to the hut, an elderly lady walking out. She had beads around her wrist but she quickly hid them, Sesshomaru looking past her to the opening of the hut when he did not smell the stench on her.

"It is a pleasure to see you here, my Lord." Sesshomaru blocked another one of Inuyasha's attacks, growing tired of his antics.

"I am not here for your sword, Inuyasha."

He pushed him away, Inuyasha growling softly as he grew nearer to the hut.

"Then what are you doing here asshole!" Sesshomaru ignored him, walking past the elderly lady. He walked into the hut, looking to the young demon slayer and monk that stood. He did not smell the stench on either of them, looking to the girl laying on the futon, the little demon next to her moving away.

"Sesshomaru…"

The stench came from Kagome. Sesshomaru moved closer, getting down to one knee.

"Don't touch her?!" Inuyasha barked as he stomped inside, Sesshomaru once again ignoring him. He reached a hand forward, frowning when he was shocked by a barrier. He reached forward again, slowly pushing his hand through the barrier.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru gritting his teeth as he felt the current of electricity and purity run up his arm. His hand stopped a few inches from her chest, something slimy felt against his skin. A demon slug appeared, Sesshomaru frowning as he pulled his hand back when it started to drain her faster. He heard the other's gasp but ignored them, thinking silently.

Her body knew it was being attacked so created a barrier, but it had failed to realize the demon was already draining her of her life force. His list was considerably shortened, Sesshomaru sighing through his nose as he stood, the slug hiding itself with the barrier once again.

He wiped his hand on his hakama.

A witch could not have done this. The slug would have attached itself to her like a parasite, draining too much of her life force to have created the golem. Whoever created the golem was a demon.

"A slug demon I see. That was the foul scent I detected." The elderly woman placed a sutra on Kagome's neck to slow the process and eventually detach it, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha.

"You are to come with me." Inuyasha sputtered, Sesshomaru leaving the hut. Inuyasha followed him, Sesshomaru waiting for his outburst.

"Why should I follow you idiot?!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru turning to face him.

"The slug draws on demon energy to drain its victim faster. Even as a half demon, it could draw on your energy." Inuyasha growled, touching a hand to Tetsusaiga.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Inuyasha asked a tad more calmly, Sesshomaru turning and walking away. Wind whirled around his feet, Sesshomaru breathing deeply.

"If you wish for her to perish, stay."

**Author's note: Requested new story, hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: White Snake

Chapter 2

Author's note: I love Spirited Away, but the slug thing sadly did not come from that. I just saw a slug outside. Sorry for earlier mistakes, just wrote a Bleach story earlier and some habits die hard lol

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree as he followed Sesshomaru, wanting nothing more than to just go back. Kagome was hurt and he didn't want to leave her side in her moment of vulnerability. But his presence alone would kill her. His friends stayed to protect the village for him, and Miroku decided to purify Kagome's room everyday until the slug detached and died. They were strong, but they needed his strength. He frowned, thinking back to Kaede's words.

"A slug demon can survive for a long time without food. For it to die from hunger would be a month. You must not come back until then."

Inuyasha grumbled about how she was just a stupid old hag who didn't know anything, looking up when he heard someone gasp. He saw a little girl by what looked like to be a two headed dragon, Inuyasha smelling she was human. He frowned, the little girl not cowering away in fear at the sight of Sesshomaru. Instead she ran towards him, a wide smile on her face.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha was confused, but he didn't want to get down from the tree. He just sat down, watching the little girl as she presented a flower crown to Sesshomaru. Jaken seemed irritated, kicking a rock with a grumble. He stopped though, looking to the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the half breed has followed you!" Inuyasha growled softly at him, Sesshomaru not caring to look at either of them. He was looking at Rin, the little girl putting the crown on her head when Sesshomaru shook his head at her offer.

"Inuyasha will be traveling with us for a while." Jaken sputtered, his big bug eyes getting impossibly wider. Inuyasha smirked, resting back against the bulk of the tree.

"But sir he is a disgusting half breed! He will taint us!" Inuyasha looked sharply to him, his eyebrow twitching. He hopped from the tree, Jaken screaming out when he stepped on him. Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his face in the dirt.

"Shut up toad!" He barked, Rin gasping when she saw him. She had not known what Jaken was talking about, Rin looking to the dog ears sitting on his head.

"Master Jaken, he looks rather clean to me." Jaken sputtered, swallowing some dirt in the process. Inuyasha took his foot off from him, Jaken spitting out the dirt.

"He's-"

Inuyasha didn't let him finish, Jaken's words ending in a scream when Inuyasha kicked him. Inuyasha growled, Rin smiling as she watched Jaken fly away. Inuyasha looked to her for a second, walking back over to the tree he had been perched in.

"Wait, what's your name?" Inuyasha stopped, looking to the little girl again. Her face was bright with curiosity, Inuyasha turning away.

"It doesn't matter." He jumped into the tree, Rin's expression becoming one of confusion. She ran over to the tree, looking up where she could see Inuyasha's red haori.

"My name's Rin!"

Inuyasha looked down to the little girl. She confused him. Inuyasha knew he was no saint, knew that what he was should be rejected by both humans and demons. He was an interbreed nobody wanted to claim. Yet, this little girl didn't look at him that way. Kagome always a certain look in her eyes, able to comprehend he was nothing but a reject. But, this little girl looked like she couldn't even tell the difference.

Was that why Sesshomaru kept her around?

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" Inuyasha wondered if maybe she was mentally slow. His ear twitched when he heard a branch break. Sesshomaru was walking away, Inuyasha frowning. He didn't bother asking him where he was going, deciding to just stay here. He could wait here for a month and then go back so he wasn't too far away from Kagome. He nodded, Rin frowning slightly.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Rin, lets go." Rin's frown was replaced with a smile, the little girl bowing to the tree.

"I have to go now." She ran over to Sesshomaru, the two headed dragon going by her side. Inuyasha didn't move from his spot, his mind was made up.

"Wait for me my Lord!" Inuyasha snorted softly at the toad demon that ran after Sesshomaru, wondering why the thing even stayed with the annoying asshole. He guessed they fit together though. They were both annoying.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, rolling his eyes as he stood. He didn't have to go with him and didn't plan too, turning towards the east. He jumped to another tree, guessing he could make him believe he was following him. Sesshomaru did not comment so Inuyasha continued on, jumping from tree to tree.

He jumped down when he reached a river, sighing as he kneeled in front of it. He cupped some water in his hands, frowning when he saw Sesshomaru's reflection in the water.

"I told you to follow me." Inuyasha ignored him, bringing the water to his lips. He yelped when he was kicked, falling into the river with a splash. He was laying down beneath it, Inuyasha sitting up up with a gasp when he breached the surface. He coughed as he tried to get the water out of his lungs, looking to Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes.

"Really asshole!" he barked, Sesshomaru's blank expression not changing.

"Do not listen to me again, and you will experience worse than just smelling like a wet dog." Inuyasha growled at him, standing up in the water. He was dripping wet, his ears clogged from the water that got inside. He tried to clear them out with a finger, turning his head sideways.

"Nobody said I had to listen to you stupid!" He growled, Sesshomaru watching him silently. Inuyasha grumbled about him being a grouchy old dog as he got out of the water, looking to his wet clothes. It would dry itself quickly, but even so he didn't like getting wet. He shivered when a cool breeze brushed against him, already feeling the effects of the coming fall.

"If you wish to return to your village, you may go."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to go back. He hated Sesshomaru, and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing to like about him. He moved his hair out of his face, looking to the north. His village was over there. The one place he wanted to be right now.

Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned, looking down to the ground. He couldn't go back unless he wanted to kill her. The slug was slowly draining away her life, and if he went back it would only drain her faster. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"I will not go back. But i'm not gonna play follow the leader with you either." Sesshomaru said nothing, only stared at him. Inuyasha waited for what he was going to do, but he did nothing. He just turned and walked away, Inuyasha relaxing just slightly.

"You will follow me." Inuyasha growled, running up to him and grabbing his arm, forcing him to face him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Inuyasha getting close to his face since it seemed he didn't hear him before.

"I will not follow you. Period. Do you get that asshole?" Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed back, falling into the river again. Sesshomaru looked at him as he spat out water, his eyes showing an ounce of irritation.

"I did not give you a choice. Inuyasha." Inuyasha got to his feet, unsheathing his sword. Tetsusaiga roared to life, Inuyasha pointing the blade at Sesshomaru.

"I never asked for one!" Inuyasha darted forward, his attack blocked by Sesshomaru's sword. He growled as he jumped back, Sesshomaru lowering his sword.

"Stay in this forest, she will die." Inuyasha growled, jumping up. Sesshomaru jumped away when he landed his attack, Inuyasha growling as he swung his blade sideways. Sesshomaru blocked it with his own, his eyes showing that much more irritation. Inuyasha grunted when he was punched, Sesshomaru cutting his wrist. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru kicking him into the water again.

Tetsusaiga fell onto the ground in its weaker form, Inuyasha gasping when he broke the surface of the river.

"You are foolish. As long as you remain in the forest, it will feast on her. You may be only a half breed, but you have father's power." Inuyasha looked to the cut on his wrist, the small cut already starting to heal. His blood dripped slowly, staining the rushing water. He looked to Sesshomaru when he sheathed his blade, his eyes stoic once again.

"I will not tell you again."

Inuyasha watched him walk away, slowly standing up. He wondered how big the stick that got shoved up his ass was. He walked out of the river, picking up his sword. He sheathed it, jumping into a tree. Even though he didn't want to be near Sesshomaru, his words echoed in his mind.

He could not stay here. For Kagome to wake up, he had to leave.

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's scent, his mind screaming in outrage. He didn't want too, but for Kagome he had too.

:::+:::

"Inuyasha! You betrayed me!" Inuyasha reached out in the darkness, only red in his vision.

"No… Kikyo…"

"You're nothing but a demon!"

…

Inuyasha bolted awake, panting softly as his heart sped away in his chest. He looked down to the clearing they had stopped at for the night, Sesshomaru resting against a tree. Rin was sleeping next to the two headed dragon, Jaken sleeping a few feet from her. Inuyasha sighed softly, looking up to the sky.

Kikyo…

Like his thoughts had been heard, a white snake circled his arm. Inuyasha stood, sniffing the air. He jumped away from the tree, heading for that bitter scent. He stopped in a small clearing, his eyes widening when he saw Kikyo standing in the middle of it. Her white snakes surrounded her, the one that had came for him going back to her.

"Kikyo…"

She looked to him, her blank eyes showing a small ounce of relief. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, Kikyo not moving to greet him. He took a step towards her, unsure of what to do.

"I heard of Kagome's condition." Inuyasha frowned, not wanting to talk about her. Kikyo saw it in his eyes, looking up to the sky.

"It has been a long time since I looked at the stars." Inuyasha looked up to them, sighing softly as it seemed they twirled above them.

"That night Kikyo…" Kikyo looked back to him, Inuyasha looking back to her. He took a few steps toward her, wishing he could hold her like he used to. He wanted to kiss her, Inuyasha looking down to the ground.

"I wasn't myself, I..." Kikyo walked up to him, Inuyasha looking up to her face. Kikyo gave him a small smile, Inuyasha leaning in just slightly as he yearned to kiss her.

"Every time we meet, you apologize for that night." Inuyasha knew he did, but he also knew it would never be enough. That night he took her life for his want for the jewel, his hand twitching when he remembered the feeling of her blood staining his fingers.

"The jewel's power is strong." Inuyasha looked to her, Kikyo's smile gone. She turned away, Inuyasha not wanting for her to go yet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her stiffen. He pressed his nose against her neck, closing his eyes as he breathed in.

"We can't Inuyasha." He opened his eyes, Kikyo slowly moving out of his embrace.

"Never again."

Inuyasha watched her walk away, his heart aching for her. He had betrayed her in the worst of ways, took away the life he never had the right too. He had gone delirious with his need for the jewel, had done many terrible things. Inuyasha thought back to Kagome, looking to where Kikyo had once stood.

He had failed them both.

He turned away, walking back to the clearing where Sesshomaru rested. When Kagome woke up he was going to fix this. He was going to help Kikyo's soul find peace. He was going to complete the jewel with Kagome and their friends.

He would never let them get hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3: Peeping Queens

Chapter 3

Author's note: I kept putting Ichigo in my last chapter. I had just written a Bleach story so yeah. Won't happen again though! And decided no mpreg.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, frowning when he saw a large cloud over head. It didn't seem to fit in with the others, Inuyasha frowning from the branch he was perched on. He looked down when the trio caught up, Rin looking up to where he was perched. She ran over, a handful of flowers held in her small fist. She raised them up, Inuyasha looking down to her with a frown.

"Are you still sleeping?" Inuyasha didn't reply, Jaken talking to Sesshomaru about something. Inuyasha didn't even bother to listen, only thinking of Kagome and her condition.

When would she wake up?

Inuyasha felt this was all of his fault. If Kikyo had lived, if he hadn't done what he had done, Kagome would exist in a world without him. Without danger and death at her door. But, then Inuyasha started to think of how it would be without her.

He wouldn't miss being sat. That was one thing he was for sure of.

"I'll leave the flowers here!" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to Rin. She placed the flowers down at the base of the tree, looking back up to where he was at.  
"I don't know your name, so would it be okay if I call you han-san?" Inuyasha sighed, wondering why she even bothered. He didn't want to be called han-san though, having a feeling it was linked to hanyou. The last thing he wanted was to be nicknamed a half breed.

"It's Inuyasha." Rin blinked, a large smile touching her lips. She giggled, bowing to the tree. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Rin looking back up to him.

"My name is Rin, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha frowned, having already known that. Rin seemed satisfied with his response, turning and running back to the flower patch. She hummed as she picked more flowers, Inuyasha sighing as he looked back up to the sky. The weird looking cloud hadn't moved. That confused him.

He had been seeing the same cloud since they left his forest a day ago, Inuyasha rising up to his feet. He looked to the other clouds surrounding it, seeing them move slowly. He jumped to another tree, trying to see what was up with the cloud. It couldn't have been Sesshomaru because he was on the ground, not in the sky.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, rolling his eyes when he saw he wasn't even looking at him. He talked about him being rash, well Inuyasha believed he was nothing but a rude piece of unwanted meat. There was nothing more to him than that.

"Jump up." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru with a frown.

"You jump asshole. I'm not your circus dog." Rin looked to Sesshomaru when he called her name, getting on the dragon. Jaken joined her, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. Sesshomaru started to walk towards the tree Inuyasha was perched on, wind whirling around his feet. Inuyasha had a feeling of what he was going to do, narrowing his eyes as he backed up a little. The cloud formed beneath his feet, Sesshomaru rising up into the air. He stopped where Inuyasha was, his eyes stoic.

"Would you prefer to be carried?" Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru's lips pulling up into a smirk just slightly. Inuyasha never knew he had a sense of fucking humor, rolling his eyes as he jumped up into the air. He passed the dragon, his eyes widening when suddenly a strong wind pulled him up higher.

He tried to grab onto something but there was nothing, holding back his yell of terror as he was pushed up towards the irregular cloud. He flipped to see if he can go back down, narrowing his eyes when he saw Sesshomaru not that far behind him. He gasped when he bursted through what seemed like water, the wind suddenly gone. He fell onto the ground, groaning softly when his chest ached from the harsh contact.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to Rin who ran over to him, quickly getting to his feet and taking a step back. Rin stopped moving, giving him a small smile.

"It's okay Inuyasha! We're safe here!"

Inuyasha didn't even know where here was.

He looked around, taking a step back when he saw a large castle. A beautiful garden surrounded it, Inuyasha looking to the other side. He was standing close to what seemed like a waterfall, water pouring down from the sky but drying up before it could hit the ground. He was standing on a cloud, Inuyasha taking a step back. He looked back to the castle, unsure of what to think.

It was larger than three of Kagome's modern homes put together, the entire outer structure made of wood. It had numerous roofs and what seemed like thirty floors, what seemed to be the washhouse made of stone. He could only guess from the steam that rose from it's windows.

He didn't belong here.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who was looking at him, taking a step back.

"You said get out of the forest. You said nothing about coming here." Sesshomaru turned around, walking towards the large castle.

"Rin."

Rin looked to him, giggling as she picked some flowers from the garden.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran to his side, Inuyasha growling softly as he walked over to the edge. It was a long drop down, Inuyasha looking back to the castle. He saw Jaken taking the dragon somewhere, looking to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha. Follow." Inuyasha growled in irritation, but he followed him. He couldn't jump down from that high without hurting himself. He wouldn't die, but the pain would last a while.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the hundred maids that bowed, all of them lined up in two long lines. Inuyasha thought about turning away, Rin giggling when they all greeted her too. Inuyasha walked fast, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Welcome." Inuyasha had a feeling it was directed towards him, one of the maids peeking through her hair. Her eyes widened, Inuyasha walking a little quicker.

"Why did you bring me here?!" He hissed at Sesshomaru, the ignorant asshole looking to him over his shoulder.

"You smell like a wet dog."

"Thanks to who fucking exactly!" Inuyasha barked, looking to a maid that giggled. She quickly silenced herself though when she noticed he had looked to her.

"Kira." A maid raised from her bowed position, bowing her head when Sesshomaru looked to her.

"Yes my Lord?" Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha who growled back at him.

"Inuyasha will be staying for a couple of days. Bath him and take him to his room." Kira nodded with a yes, Inuyasha frowning when she walked over and gently grabbed his hand.

"Please follow me." Inuyasha almost told her no, but when she looked into his eyes something in him wanted to say yes to her. Inuyasha nodded slowly, Kira giving him a small smile. She led him away, Inuyasha shaking away the feeling when she stopped looking at him. He looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru and Rin, a maid leading Rin away, taking her flowers with a smile.

Inuyasha looked back to Kira, a frown touching his lips when they walked into the large castle. He almost pulled away, looking around. The floor was wood, the walls a smooth polished wood he had not even seen in Kagome's world. He was led into a large wooden room filled with steam, Inuyasha looking around in wonder.

"Do you wish for me to bathe you?" Inuyasha looked to Kira like she had two heads. He shook his head no, taking a step back.

"No, I can bathe myself." Kira bowed, walking over to a small sliding door. She took out a towel and an outfit, placing it down on a stool.

"Knock on the floor if you need me. I will wait outside." Inuyasha nodded, watching her leave. He turned to the bath, relaxing a little at the sight of hot water. He stripped down, placing his clothing on the wooden floor. He walked into the water, sitting down on a step. He lifted his hair from the water, the wet strands flopping down onto the edge. He closed his eyes, leaning back and resting.

...

"He's in here!" The maids kept their voices low as they hurried to a wall, looking through a small crack inside to the bathhouse.

"Aika why do you only get to look?" One of the girls whispered, the red haired girl smiling as she finally saw Inuyasha. She had only ever heard stories about him, hushed whispers around the castle grounds. She breathed in shakily, looking over his firm chest. She wasn't able to see beneath the water because of the steam, biting her lower lip as she followed the path of his neck to his stomach. She bit her bottom lip harder at the tightly corded muscle that made up his body, gasping softly when she was pushed away by another maid who wanted to see.

"Oh my…"

The other maids all scrambled to see, Aika smelling sweetness. She moved to see also, seeing Inuyasha had grabbed a vial of oil. He smelled it, all the girls swooning when his ears twitched and he closed the vial with a frown.

"Only if I wasn't a maid… I would gladly give myself to him." Aika looked to the youngest maid Kyou, the dark haired girl's face covered in a blush.

"Half bred or not, he's someone a girl would die for." Aika froze when he looked up, covering Kyou's mouth. All the maids held their breath, Inuyasha blinking in confusion. He tilted his head back though, all the maids releasing their breaths in hushed tones.

"God forgive me…" A maid whispered dreamily, Aika looking to the side when she heard footsteps. Kira stood to the entryway of the hallway they were in, a frown on her face.

"All of you, leave." All the maids scurried away, bowing to Kira as they left. Aika took another look at Inuyasha before leaving, Kira grabbing her arm.

"As my sister, you should know better." Aika swallowed, looking to her with apologetic eyes. Kira was the head maid, and a sister to all the maids. But, Kira was her blood sister. If it wasn't for her, they would have been prostitutes on the streets.

"Forgive me. I saw him and could not resist." Kira let go of her arm, Aika looking down to the ground.

"Control yourself. A man has already claimed your hand. I will not let you ruin this." Aika nodded, walking away.

But she didn't love that man.

…

"You did not wish to change your kimono?" Inuyasha looked to Kira after he tied his obi, sheathing tetsusaiga. He sighed, turning to face her.

"No. This outfit can do many things on its own." Kira did not understand what he meant but nodded, turning to leave.

"Please follow me." Inuyasha did, looking around once again as they walked through a different part of the castle. He slowed down though when they passed by a balcony, looking out the sky. The sun was just starting to set, Inuyasha slowly coming to a halt. His breath was taken away, never before been able to truly appreciate something like this. All his life, all he had done was fight for his life. There had been few moments where he could stop and actually see.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to Kira with a frown, his mood ruined.

"Don't call me Lord. I don't deserve that shit." He walked up to her, Kira looking at him for a second. She continued to walk though, leading him to a room at the end of a hallway.

"These are your chambers, uh…"

"Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha." Kira nodded, Inuyasha looking to the futon.

How long has it been since he actually slept on one?

"Right. These are your chambers, Inuyasha. I will bring your food shortly." Kira bowed, closing the shoji. Inuyasha wanted to go straight for the futon but looked around, looking all over to make sure there were no secret doors or death traps. When he was satisfied he sat down on his futon. He laid down after a long second, closing his eyes.

When Kira came with his food, he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Kimi

Chapter 4

Author's note: This is still SesshInu. Just a lot of maids like Inuyasha.

"I trusted you!"

It isn't me…

"All this time you only wanted the jewel!"

It's controlling me…

"Inuyasha!"

It needs me…

Pain erupted in his shoulder, Inuyasha looking to the blurred body in front of him. It slowly became clear as the jewel left his fingers, Inuyasha gasping when he was pinned to the tree.

"Kikyo…"

This isn't me…

"Rot in hell Inuyasha!"

…

Inuyasha sat up with a gasp, panting as he tried to get his heart to not burst from his chest. He touched a hand to his shoulder, opening his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

Inuyasha looked to Kira, frowning for a second as he wondered how he knew her name. He looked around, standing up when he didn't see Kagome anymore. He touched a hand to the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. But then he suddenly remembered.

Slug.

Coma.

He couldn't go back.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lowered his hand, turning to Kira. He shrugged, the woman smiling softly.

"Breakfast is ready. Lady Kimi asks that you join." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering if this Kimi lady was Sesshomaru's mate. He wanted to be sure though, shifting his feet before speaking.

"Who is Kimi?"

Kira seemed a tad surprised, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow in question. She bowed her head, Inuyasha frowning. He didn't want to be dealt any of that royalty crap, Inuyasha thinking of just going back to bed.

"Lady Kimi is the Lady of this abode, and Sesshomaru's mother." Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

Sesshomaru brought him to his mother's castle?

He couldn't even say he was flattered. That fact made him want to leave even more, not stay and become friends. He didn't like Sesshomaru so he was very sure he wouldn't like her either. The bitch was probably no better than the common royal. A spoiled slut. Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere near her.

"I'm not hungry."

Kira raised her head, looking to him with an expression of confusion.

"Forgive me but you did not eat yesterday, Inuyasha. I would insist you eat." Inuyasha looked into her eyes to tell her no again, but he couldn't. He wanted to say yes to her, Inuyasha nodding slowly. Kira smiled, grabbing his hand gently. She led him from his room, Inuyasha shaking his head when the spell she seemed to put on him wore off. He frowned in confusion, stopping when they reached two large doors.

Kira pushed them open, Inuyasha freezing when multiple eyes landed on him. His eyes locked with a woman he had never seen before. Sesshomaru sat in the chair right of hers but at that moment he didn't matter. The woman stood, Inuyasha taking a step back. Her aura alone made his bones quiver, her eyes seeming full yet were empty. A smirk was on her pale lips, Inuyasha almost turning away and leaving.

"I always wondered what his second child looked like." Inuyasha blinked, the woman walking up to him. Inuyasha took another step back, the tall woman stopping in front of him.

"Do you know who I am child?" Inuyasha frowned at being called a child, the woman's smirk becoming a smile.

"Lady Kimi and I am not a child." His fear was erased with just one word, the woman touching a hand to his face. Inuyasha tried to pull away but he couldn't move, the woman running a thumb beneath his left eye.

"You have his eyes."

Inuyasha seemed to unfreeze when she pulled away, wondering for a second why she hadn't tore him to pieces yet.

"You are welcome in my home." Inuyasha was confused, the woman going back to the table and sitting down. Inuyasha just stood at the doorway like he was a statue, so confused his mind was spinning.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you want asshole?" He barked, Kimi raising an eyebrow as her eyes filled with mirth. Irritation seeped into Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha not caring about how he felt. For years he ignored him, and the only time he ever decided to say hi was to nearly kill him and take his sword. Inuyasha wondered why he thought bringing him here would change anything.

"Sit."

Inuyasha almost flinched, but the beads didn't work for his command. He relaxed just slightly, but he didn't sit.

"I'm not hungry."

Sesshomaru frowned, Kimi smiling.

"Please sit, the food will bring about your hunger." Inuyasha almost obeyed.

Almost.

He shook his head, Kira walking up to him. He looked into her eyes, a smile touching her lips.

"Please sit and eat. You did not eat last night." Inuyasha nodded slowly, Kira leading him to the table. She sat him down to the left of Kimi, Inuyasha blinking and shaking his head when she turned to leave.

"Do you fancy her?"

Inuyasha looked to Kimi, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

She smiled wider, Inuyasha looking to the side when he heard quick footsteps. Rin ran into the room, stopping when she saw them all there. She walked to the table, a maid helping her into her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, bowing her head to Kimi. Kimi smiled back. She gave Sesshomaru a giggle, the expressionless man looking to her. Rin looked back to Inuyasha, waving a hand.

"Did you sleep well? You sleep a lot."

Inuyasha wanted to smack his face and just leave. He didn't want to talk to her but she failed to notice that, Inuyasha holding back an irritated sigh.

"Yes."

A line of butlers walked out of a large door, plates of food in all of their hands. Inuyasha had thought there was only women here, the men placing down all of the plates in a row in the middle of the table. Empty plates and bowls were placed in front of them, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at a butler that got a tad too close.

The butler glanced at him before leaving, Inuyasha looking to all of the food that was lined up in front of him.

"Please, eat." Rin put a million things on her plate, Inuyasha noticing Sesshomaru didn't eat as much. He looked at the food, wondering what might taste okay. His stomach growled, Kimi looking to him.

"I told you so." Inuyasha looked away, his face heating up a little. He shook it away though, picking up his chopsticks and getting some bacon. He had only ever ate it in Kagome's time, wondering if this bacon would be as good. He got some okayu, filling his bowl. He put an egg over it, mixing the yolk with it.

He took a bite of his bacon, his mouth exploding with pure deliciousness. It was just as good as Kagome's, Inuyasha taking another bite, trying not to eat it too fast.

"So Inuyasha, tell me why you have graced my home with your presence?" Inuyasha had put some okayu in his mouth, looking to her with confusion.

Sesshomaru didn't tell her?

He swallowed his food, sitting back a little.

"I didn't want to come in the first place." She smiled, looking to him.

"Please explain why you were brought this way."

Inuyasha sighed, wanting to just eat and leave. This was her castle though, so Inuyasha guessed he could tell her since he was going to be stuck here for a while.

"A friend of mine had been attacked. A slug demon has attached itself to her." Kimi's smile lessened.

"Going back would kill her, am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded, eating some more okayu. He didn't want to talk anymore, Kimi able to see this. His aura of displeasure didn't stop her from talking though.

"Sesshomaru brought you to the right place."

"Why don't you fucking hate me?" Inuyasha was tired of being treated like he fucking mattered, Kimi seeming a little taken aback. Rin stopped eating, looking to him with a frown of confusion. Inuyasha glared at Kimi, the woman's slight frown rising up into a smirk.

"I loved my mate. It is only natural for me to care for all of his offspring." Inuyasha didn't believe that crap, standing up as his glare intensified.

"Sesshomaru hates me yet you act like you're a fucking saint. Just fucking admit it, you don't like a half breed like me. Your mates or not."

Kimi just looked at him for a long second, seeming to calculate his response and what words to say to him, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru when he stood.

"Control your temper," he told him, Inuyasha growling at him.

"Control yours asshole!"

"You're right." Inuyasha frowned, looking to Kimi. She did not stand, her eyes watching him with slight mirth and seriousness.

"Personally I do not like half breeds. They are irrelevant." Inuyasha knew it, turning to leave.

He wasn't hungry anymore anyways.

"But, you are an exception." Inuyasha stopped, turning to face her. She stood, walking over to him. Inuyasha growled softly at her, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"As long as you carry his blood, I will never see you as irrelevant. You are his, and that makes you mine." Inuyasha leaned back a little when she touched a hand to his cheek, her eyes warm. Inuyasha knew it was nothing but a lie, but his heart cried out for it to be true. He had caged it though, he wouldn't let it control him again.

"I already have a mother." Inuyasha pulled away from her, leaving the room. He didn't look back, walking over to a balcony. He looked down to the garden, just realising he was five stories above the ground. He got on the railing, hearing someone gasp. He jumped, closing his eyes as he felt the air rush against his body. It was warm, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He turned, landing on his feet. He jumped into the air, heading for the edge.

He got as far away as he could, stopping at the edge of the cloud. He breathed in, closing his eyes.

He wasn't welcome here.

He knew he wasn't.

He unsheathed his sword, the blade roaring to life. He glared at a boulder not that far from him, wind whirling around his blade. He imagined Sesshomaru's face on it, raising his blade as he put all of his anger into this one blow.

"Wind scar!" A blast of light erupted from his blade once it touched the ground, Inuyasha watching as it blasted against the rock. He growled, the one thing not enough. He started fighting the wind, needing to vent badly. Everything was crashing down around him, Inuyasha growling as he moved quickly to avoid the enemies only he could see.

A blade clashed with his. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw a man standing in front of him, his dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He wore a soldiers armor, Inuyasha pulling away. He growled at him, the man smirking.

"If you wish to fight, I would gladly indulge you." Inuyasha growled louder, the man not moving from his spot.

"Go away prick," Inuyasha growled, the man raising his sword.

"Those are fighting words. Are you prepared for this?" Inuyasha charged forward, the man blocking his attack. Inuyasha moved quickly, the man surprisingly keeping up. Inuyasha kicked him away when he almost sliced his cheek, jumping up into the air. The man raised his blade, the blade glowing a bright blue.

"Soul viper!" He swung his blade down, a large burst of blue light erupting from his sword. Inuyasha saw the head of a snake, his eyes narrowing. Still in the air he raised his sword, looking straight into the red eyes he saw in the light.

"Backlash wave!"  
His power turned the viper away, the man's eyes widening when his attack was thrown back at him. Inuyasha landed on the ground just in time to see the attack explode, panting as he stood. The smoke and dust cleared, Inuyasha frowning when he saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the man. He lowered his blade, Inuyasha growling at him.

"I said, control your temper."

Inuyasha finally noticed the many soldiers that had gathered, all of them having watched their exchange. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, Sesshomaru sheathing his own.

"My temper is controlled asshole!" He barked, Sesshomaru suddenly in front of him. Inuyasha jumped away, Sesshomaru following him. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, their blades coming together with a bright blast of light. Inuyasha grunted when he was kicked away, avoiding the pond. He landed on his feet with a grunt, glaring at Sesshomaru. He growled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"Don't kill my men. In turn I will not take your life." Inuyasha didn't care, standing up a tad taller.

"Shut up asshole!" He barked, Sesshomaru in front of him within seconds. Inuyasha brought his sword up to his throat while Sesshomaru put his against his stomach, the two locked with fierce eyes.

"I will not repeat myself, Inuyasha."

With that he left, Inuyasha sheathing his blade. He crossed his arms, grumbling about how annoying he was. The soldiers started to clear out, talking about the fight and who won. Inuyasha didn't care, looking to the soldier he had fought when he walked up to him. He smiled, Inuyasha growling at him.

"You should have told me you were stronger than you looked," the soldier joked, Inuyasha turning to leave.

"My name's Naraku." Inuyasha stopped, looking to him with a frown.

"Inuyasha. Next time carry a shield."

Inuyasha didn't know why he said that, the last thing he wanted to do was fight him.

But, he wasn't going to ask Sesshomaru to spar with him.

Not even if he was the last person on earth.


	5. Chapter 5: Respect Your Elders

Chapter 5

"I heard he married a priestess!"

"No you idiot he didn't marry her, she died before he could remember?"

"No not that one, another one. And don't call me an idiot!"

The maids bickered back and forth about if Inuyasha was married or not, most of them believing he wasn't. Aika hoped he wasn't, having had many daydreams about them together. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, cursed with bright red hair and freckles. She sighed, looking to one of the maids who snorted.

"Why did Kira get him? She gets to see him naked and bathe him, oh and god knows what else she see's and does!" All the girls cried out in a fit of swooning and jealousy, Aika smiling as she looked to the youngest who was frowning.

"I saw Aika use her power on him. As a succubus, she should know better. He could truly fall for her."

Aika frowned, having not known that small little detail. Kyou smiled a little though, looking to the other girls who became quiet to listen to what she had to say.

"He's so stubborn. He said no to Lady Kimi!" All the girls swooned at his bravery, Aika gasping softly. Nobody had the guts to stand up to Lady Kimi, she was one of the strongest nobles still living. She looked to Kyou when she fell back on her bed, a wide grin on her face.

"My parents will marry me off soon. I hope its to him!" Aika had hoped something as foolish as that once. Now though, she was going to be married to a brute that only ever looked at her chest. She was rather sure he didn't know her name.

"Kira's coming!" The scout hissed, all the maids rushing to their futons and pulling up their covers. Some pretended to be asleep while others whispered their last thoughts, the room going quiet when Kira walked in. She looked over all of them, her eyes calculating.

"Goodnight."

"Good night Big Sis!" They all replied, Kira walking through the rows they created with their bodies.

"Tomorrow a guest will be coming. Wake up an hour early and bathe thoroughly." Kira walked into her room that was separate from theirs, closing the door. Aika looked to Kyou who was looking at the door.

"Do you think he'll fall for her?" Aika blinked, Kyou turning onto her side and facing her. She gave her an uncertain frown, Aika laying on her side so she faced Kyou. She gave her a small smile, keeping her voice low.

"No. He's a demon. A demon can't seduce a demon." Kyou sighed, looking down to her hands.

"I wish I was a demon like you too." Aika frowned, reaching a hand over and touching her arm. Kyou looked into her eyes, Aika giving her a small, sad smile.

"Trust me, you don't."

:::+:::

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the castle, sighing softly as he watched the other clouds pass by. He could tell it was raining on the ground, Inuyasha laying down with a sigh. He frowned when he saw Sesshomaru just a few feet behind him.

"What do you want asshole?" He asked, his voice for once a little more contained. He had just controlled his anger, he wasn't going to let him ruin his mood.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long second, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He looked back up to the sky. Because he was going to be stuck here for a while, he thought he might as well stop wasting his energy on protecting his sword. Sesshomaru had both of his arms back, so he couldn't do anything to take his sword. He hadn't tried to take it yet, so Inuyasha's main goal was to avoid him.

"Show my home more respect."

Inuyasha's good mood was thrown out the window. He stood up and faced Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed.

"Show respect? You're fucking home isn't mine so don't expect anything from me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha took a step towards him, a growl torn from his throat.

"Your mother is a bitch, and this castle is nothing but a pile of sand! I will not respect it or that bitch!" Inuyasha grunted when he was kicked, falling down the thirty story drop. He twisted in the air, touching his foot against a balcony, pushing off it towards a tree. He panted, his stomach in agony. He brushed it off though, jumping down to the ground. Sesshomaru was in front of him in a second, Inuyasha blocking his punch. He ducked when his acidic whip tried to cut him, jumping away from it.

"You are ungrateful." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, using it to block the whip that was aimed for his face. It wrapped around it, Inuyasha growling as Sesshomaru tried to pull him forward. He pulled it up as far as he could, a growl torn from his throat.

"Wind scar!" He brought it down, Sesshomaru jumping out the way of the blast of light. His whip released his sword, Inuyasha taking a step back when Sesshomaru landed a few feet from him.

"How the hell am I ungrateful?! You never once cared anyway!" Sesshomaru charged forward, his sword locking with his. Inuyasha growled as he tried not to break under the pressure, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes down at him.

"Without me, you would still be that pathetic half breed father called a son." Inuyasha pushed him away, kicking out. Sesshomaru side stepped his kick, grabbing his ankle and throwing him. Inuyasha dug his sword into the ground, having almost fell off the edge.

He looked to Sesshomaru with a fierce glare, his heart pounding in his chest as anger coursed through his veins like venom. He had become strong on his own. Sesshomaru had never been there, and when he was all he did was try and kill him. There was nothing Inuyasha had to be grateful for, his eyes flashing red as his youkai roared to be released. He stood, taking his sword from the cold dirt.

"I made myself stronger. You did nothing!" Sesshomaru raised his sword, Inuyasha jumping into the air when he charged forward. Sesshomaru jumped after him, their swords clashing.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to keep up, landing on a tree branch. Sesshomaru sliced his sword down, Inuyasha jumping away. He felt his foot touch wood, pushing against it and propelling himself straight at him.

All his life Sesshomaru had caused him nothing but pain. He never once cared for his well being, never came when he got beat up as a kid. Wasn't there when he went insane. He was never there, but he believed he had made him strong?

"You have done nothing!" Inuyasha roared, their swords clashing with a burst of light. Inuyasha yelped when he was punched, falling like a star to the ground. He hit it hard, Inuyasha gasping as pain ran through him. He slowly got to his feet, his jaw aching. He spit out some blood, Sesshomaru landing a few feet from him.

"Without me Inuyasha, you would be nothing but a puppy in love." Inuyasha growled at him, the act making his jaw ache. He didn't care though, Sesshomaru sheathing his sword.

"You tried to kill me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru looking to him like he was acting childish.

"If you could not protect father's inheritance, then you would have died regardless." Inuyasha charged forward, Sesshomaru kicking his sword away. Inuyasha ducked when he tried to grab him, kicking his stomach. Sesshomaru grunted as he took a step back, Inuyasha jumping up and kicking his face. His moment of triumph ended when he grabbed his ankle, Inuyasha grunting when he was slammed down against the ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs, Inuyasha gasping as Sesshomaru turned him onto his back roughly.

He kneeled over him, Inuyasha flinching when he slammed his fist against the ground next to his head. Sesshomaru leaned in close, Inuyasha panting as he tried to teach his lungs to work again.

"You carry fathers blood. I refuse to let you shame it. If you could not survive my attacks, what makes you think you would have lived long enough to protect your little priestess?" Inuyasha panted as he glared up at Sesshomaru who had yet to move, Inuyasha growling softly when acid sizzled on Sesshomaru's fingertips.

"Go fuck yourself."

He closed his eyes when Sesshomaru raised his hand that dripped with acid, but instead of feeling pain, the heat he felt come from Sesshomaru's body was removed. He opened his eyes, seeing Sesshomaru had got to his feet. Inuyasha slowly sat up, glaring at Sesshomaru who fixed his attire.

"Next time, I won't show you mercy." He left with that, Inuyasha getting to his feet. He grumbled about how annoying he was, going and getting his sword. His perfect mood was ruined, Inuyasha jumping up to the fifth floor. He walked to his room, opening the shoji and walking inside. He closed it, looking down to himself. He was covered in dirt, Inuyasha sighing as he got his towel and headed for his bathroom.

He opened the shoji, frowning when he saw Naraku with a towel around his waist. Inuyasha growled softly, Naraku turning to him. He seemed surprised to see him, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"Forgive me, I must have walked into the wrong room." Inuyasha nodded, opening the shoji more.

"Get out."

Naraku didn't move to the door though, a small smirk touching his lips. Inuyasha wasn't having it, taking out his sword. He pointed it straight at him, the tip of his blade touching against Naraku's bare chest.

"I told you to get out asshole!" Inuyasha barked, Naraku raising his hands in defense.

"Forgive me, I just thought we could share this bath." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, wondering why this soldier thought he could suggest such a thing. The bathtub wasn't big enough for them both and Inuyasha didn't like him. If the bath was bigger, he wouldn't have cared. But this one wasn't, Inuyasha tilting his head towards the shoji.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Naraku touched a finger to his sword, Inuyasha tired of him stalling. He lowered it, grabbing his arm and throwing him out.

"Remember where your bath is at asshole!" Inuyasha closed the shoji in his face, sighing in irritation. He heard the shoji to the room next to his open, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

That asshole knew where the fuck his bath was at.

Inuyasha stripped down, getting into the hot water. He lifted his hair from the water, placing it on the edge.

He was tired of everybody in this place.

:::+:::

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked to Rin with a frown, walking to his seat.

"Hi," was all he said, his head throbbing. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Did you sleep?" Rin asked, Inuyasha grunting softly. He had been having more nightmares, only they were becoming more clear. Inuyasha hardly slept at all because of them, for a second going back to one.

…

Kikyo's face was pulled into a frown of anger, her kimono stained with blood. Inuyasha chuckled, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"So foolish, believing I loved you."

Lies…

"Inuyasha!"

She lifted her bow, Inuyasha jumping away with the jewel in his hand.

Help me…

"Rot in hell!"

Kikyo…

…

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to Rin who seemed confused. He looked to Kimi who was looking at him, frowning as he looked down to the table. He stood up, leaving the room. He rubbed his eyes, sighing softly as he yearned to just go to sleep. But at the same time he didn't want to go back to those nightmares, Inuyasha stopping by the balcony.

He looked over the garden, his eyes lidded with exhaustion.

He just wanted to sleep.

And for once not see the memories of his past.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to Kira, blinking before looking back to the garden. He didn't feel like talking to anybody, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Maybe being around Kagome was not only bad for her, but himself also. Maybe he should just run away from everybody. They'll probably be better off without him.

"Are you not hungry?" Inuyasha looked back to her, feeling a breeze against his skin.

"No. I'm going back to sleep." Kira reached for him as he walked away, pulling her hand back before she could grab him. She watched him as he walked away, a frown on her lips.

His eyes…

They were haunted.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter 6

Something smelled sweet.

Inuyasha groaned softly, feeling hands tighten around his thighs. His arms were thrown loosely around a warm neck, Inuyasha trying to open his eyes. He opened them just a little, seeing white in front of him. He breathed in deeply, smelling that sweet scent.

He could hardly remember what happened, only blurs and shadows. He knew he had been ambushed though by a group of wolf demons, Inuyasha feeling pain all over his body. He felt like slipping and falling, cool wind wafting against his legs. He closed his eyes, just resting for now.

That sweet scent went away, Inuyasha feeling something cool beneath him. For a long while he couldn't open his eyes, slipping between sleep and consciousness. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a woman's face.

"My name is Kikyo, are you okay?"

Kikyo…

She saved his life…

…

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He sat up, looking around his room. He laid back down, closing his eyes.

That was how he met her.

Inuyasha was kind of glad for the memory that took away his nightmares, Inuyasha turning onto his side as he tried to go back to sleep to continue it. He heard the shoji open, opening his eyes and sniffing the air.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He grumbled, recognizing his scent. He smelt like cherry blossoms, the sweet scent not fitting the stoic man.

"Get up, we're going on a hunt." Inuyasha frowned, sitting up and facing him. Sesshomaru just stood there, Inuyasha wondering if the guy was alright. He hadn't hunted since he was with Kagome, and because she brought food he didn't need to anymore. He didn't want to hunt and that was final.

"No," he grumbled, laying back down. For a second there was silence, Inuyasha relaxing. He yelped when cold water was poured on him, Inuyasha sitting up and looking sharply to Sesshomaru. Kira held the bucket, her eyes apologetic.

"Forgive me Inuyasha. But, please get up." Inuyasha stood up abruptly and got his towel, stomping to his bathroom.

"Fine I'll fucking hunt!"

:::+:::

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, Sesshomaru bolting across the sky in a ball of light. He had finally let him get off the cloud, having to help him to the ground. Inuyasha had not been proud about it, but he wouldn't be able to walk for a while if he jumped all the way down. He stopped when he smelled a deer, becoming stock still.

Sesshomaru turned back to his normal self in a tree, both of their eyes locked on the deer. Inuyasha had never hunted with somebody else before, having only ever hunted by himself. He didn't know what Sesshomaru was going to do, narrowing his eyes when he saw him tighten his hand on the tree's trunk.

"Chase it." Inuyasha looked to his face, wondering for a second if he was talking to him. The deer looked up at his voice, jumping away. Inuyasha bolted after it. The deer wasn't able to move faster than him, Inuyasha landing in front of it and grabbing its neck. Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere, cutting it's neck.

Inuyasha dodged the blood that splattered, the deer falling to the ground.

Inuyasha panted lightly, the adrenaline rush he felt slowly wearing off.

"Why are we hunting?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to the cloud, Sesshomaru's attire being stained with blood since he carried the deer over his shoulders.

He didn't respond, Inuyasha frowning in annoyance. If he wanted brotherly bonding time, Inuyasha would be quick to tell him it wasn't. Hunting would do nothing besides draw his anger towards a different target.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Inuyasha stopped walking, growling as he turned to face Kouga. Two of his pack were behind him, the two smirking. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, Sesshomaru looking to Kouga with a disinterested expression.

"Leave wolf." If Kouga was intimidated he didn't show it, his eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

"I saw what you did to Kagome! You'll pay for it mut!" Kouga charged forward, Inuyasha unsheathing his sword. A sword clashed with his, Kouga thrown back effortlessly. He hit a tree, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes.

"I don't need your help asshole!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru looking to him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not helping you. I told him to leave and he did not listen." Inuyasha growled, Kouga getting back to his feet. Inuyasha knew he no longer had the jewel shards in his legs, but he was fast, seeming to almost catch Sesshomaru off guard. Inuyasha tried to move to attack him, Sesshomaru blocking him again as his fingers hissed with acid. Kouga was thrown back from his whip, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"I told you to leave."

Kouga stood up a little slower this time, his eyes narrowed.

"This doesn't include you dog. You can't save him like you did last time!" Inuyasha knew he didn't hear his words right, growling as he sheathed his sword and rolled beneath his sword, Kouga grabbing his fist when he threw a punch.

"He never once protected me!" He barked, Kouga trying to twist his wrist. Inuyasha swung out his other fist, Kouga flying back. Kouga only got back up, wiping away the blood on his lip.

"Yes he did. But this time I won't let him stop me from killing you!" Inuyasha growled as he charged forward, taking out his sword. He swung it down with a roar, his eyes flashing red.

"Wind scar!"

Light bursted from his sword, Kouga jumping out the way. He landed in a crouched position a few feet away, his leg burned.

"Not bad for a mut. But since Kagome is hurt, you're nothing but a failure!" Kouga charged forward, stopping suddenly at the sound of a loud growl. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his teeth bared. Kouga took a step back, his two comrades scurrying away. Inuyasha watched as Kouga backed up, his eyes cautious.

"Next time mut, when you're bodyguard isn't there to protect you. I will get revenge for Kagome!" Kouga ran away, Inuyasha turning to Sesshomaru who was back to being expressionless.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! That was my battle, not yours!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru not replying. He picked up their deer, starting to walk back to the cloud. Inuyasha wasn't going to just let him brush it off, running in front of him and blocking his path.

"I didn't ask you to help me Sesshomaru!" He barked, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"I was not helping you." Inuyasha stomped up close to him, his eyes narrowed slits of gold.

"Then why did you step in?!" Sesshomaru didn't respond, just walked around him and continued to the cloud. Inuyasha figured he wasn't going to get him to talk, but he wouldn't just give up now. He walked up to him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face him. His hand went around his throat, Inuyasha grunting when he felt the burn of his acid that sizzled against his skin in warning.

"Don't touch me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with a growl, breathing in sharply when he tightened his grip. He had a feeling he wouldn't get his answer with the way he was approaching it, deciding to ask it in a different way.

"You never once protected me. Why did he say you did?" Sesshomaru's grip loosened around his neck, his eyes narrowing. He let him go, walking towards the cloud.

"It doesn't matter." The sweet scent Inuyasha remembered wafted into his nose, Inuyasha frowning as he followed after Sesshomaru.

"All you ever did is try and kill me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru stopping in his foot steps and looking to him. His eyes were expressionless, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"And if I did?" Inuyasha was surprised he actually got an answer, stuck stupid for a second. His mind rebooted though, Inuyasha stomping up to him.

"You never once cared about me, admit it." Sesshomaru hesitated for just a second, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"I never did." Inuyasha knew it, turning to leave.

"Who do you think did? Your beloved Kikyo?" Inuyasha stopped, turning to face him sharply. He growled in anger from how he said her name. He said it like it was nothing, but to Inuyasha it was everything. He took a step towards him, clenching his hands into fists.

"She saved my life sixty years ago from Kouga's pack. She is everything to me!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Wrong."

Inuyasha stomped up to him, growling deep in his throat in anger. How could he have possibly known when he wasn't even there to care?!

"How would you know?!" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru's eyes seeming to search his.

"Because I did." Inuyasha frowned, Sesshomaru turning and walking away. Inuyasha knew that wasn't possible, the old prick having never once taken care of him. He abandoned him just like everybody else did, Inuyasha jumping in front of him.

"You're wrong! I woke up to her face, not yours!" Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"I put you in her care. I wasn't going to stay and baby you." He walked around him again, Inuyasha thinking back to that memory.

It just couldn't be true. Inuyasha could remember little, his mind only remembering the scent and a glimpse of white. He thought maybe Sesshomaru was just doing this to get back at him, snorting softly.

"If you did, where did I get stabbed?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long second. Inuyasha snorted, knowing he had only lied. Kikyo saved his life, not him. Sesshomaru hadn't been there so he wouldn't know.

"You're thigh."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He turned, Sesshomaru having stopped walking and turned to face him. He was a couple of feet away, Inuyasha not wanting to think it was true. He was never there for him, he never protected him. He abandoned him, just like the rest.

"I thought you said you never cared."

Sesshomaru turned, wind whirling around his feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

The cloud formed, Sesshomaru lifted up into the sky. Inuyasha panted softly as he stood there by himself.

It was impossible.

Inuyasha punched a tree, the trunk groaning softly but not falling. Inuyasha growled, punching it again. It groaned, the wood snapping as it fell with a loud groan. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he fell for Kikyo knowing she had saved him. Now he was told his memories were all lies?

He looked to the sky, a drop of water dropping onto his face. He blinked, rain starting to pour down hard. He ran to the cloud, jumping onto a tree and jumping up. The updraft carried him up, Inuyasha getting even more wet for a second. After he passed the clouds though it was dry and sunny, Inuyasha feeling light moisture before he bursted through the cloud. He landed on his feet this time, looking around for Sesshomaru.

He didn't see him anywhere, looking down to the ground. A trail of blood led to the castle, Inuyasha frowning. He followed it, the trail leading him to a place in the castle he had never been before. It was warm, Inuyasha shivering slightly as his wet clothes slowly dried. He stopped by a door, hearing voices.

"Thank you my Lord, the ants had eaten up most of the other meat." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, hearing a low grunt that no doubt belonged to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wondered why he brought him on his hunt if all he needed was more meat, walking away and heading back outside. He bumped into someone though, having not been paying attention to where he was going.

"Sorry," he grumbled, looking up and frowning when he saw Kimi. She smiled down at him, looking over his attire.

"Do you need new clothing?" Inuyasha shook his head, just fine with his clothing. It was wet, but it would dry eventually. Kimi's smile dimmed down a little as she looked up to the sky, her eyes closing for a second. She opened them, starting to walk.

"Walk with me Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't want to walk with her, but the more movement he made the faster his clothes would dry. He walked with her, the two walking around the garden. Inuyasha looked down to the flowers, breathing in their sweet scents.

"I did not lie Inuyasha, when I said I saw you as relevant." Inuyasha didn't want to hear this, trying to block out her voice.

"My mate was a kind, energetic man. I could not control him and I knew it. Especially when his eyes strayed." Inuyasha looked to her from the corner of his eye, never before hearing so much about his father. His mother was silent when it came to his name and history, Inuyasha looking down to the ground as he listened just a tad more closely.

"When I heard of his affair with your mother and she had conceived, I almost thought to kill you." Inuyasha looked to her sharply, but instead of a sour frown on her face, there was a slight smile.

"But, you were his child. I could not bare him another child, so you were a blessing in his eyes, despite your mixed blood." Inuyasha frowned, thinking back to his mother.

Had she ever felt ashamed of him?

"I did not hate him, and I did not hate you. But, your mother asked for me to keep a distance so I did." Inuyasha stopped walking, Kimi stopping too. Inuyasha didn't know what she meant by that, Kimi's smile widening a little more as she noticed his confusion.

"As his son, you were of royal blood. I wished to raise you in my castle after his death, but your mother wished you lived a different life." Inuyasha took a step back, all of his memories being changed too suddenly. He didn't want to hear anymore, Inuyasha turning to leave.

"What Sesshomaru did, leaving you alone, was to make you strong. What your mother did was to make you strong." Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, jumping away. He took a bath before returning to his room, ignoring everybody who tried to conversate with him.

He refused to believe his mother wanted him to be lone. He refused to believe that all this time, he wasn't abandoned.

He refused to believe Kikyo wasn't the one who saved him all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Grandfather Clock

Chapter 7

"Mom, why does nobody like me?" His mother ran her fingers through his hair, his head resting against her chest.

"One day Inuyasha, you will find people who love you for who you are. Just for now, life will show the ugliness it harbors." Inuyasha looked up to her, his wide golden eyes blinking in confusion.

"Is it just ugly?" He asked, his mother smiling softly.

"No, there is beauty. Life is ugly, but the most beautiful."

…

Inuyasha opened his eyes. All these years, did she know that one day he wouldn't be alone? For so long he had been alone, had only known loneliness. But when he met his friends, loneliness was something of the past.

Is that what his mother wanted?

He turned over onto his side, frowning when he saw Kira. He yawned, stretching out before closing his eyes again. It should be obvious to her he wasn't in the mood to get up.

"Lady Kimi wishes for you to eat breakfast in the dining room." Inuyasha grunted, not really caring. He heard a giggle, opening his eyes. Two maids peaked from behind Kira, wide, shy smiles on their faces. Inuyasha sat up, looking to Kira in confusion.

"And she asks we get you ready." Inuyasha felt like he was in hell. He stood up, glad at that moment he slept with clothes on. The other two maids looked at him with adoring eyes, Inuyasha feeling they were stripping him with their eyes.

"I can do that myself," he told her, Kira taking a step into his room and bowing.

"Inuyasha, a guest has arrived and Lady Kimi wishes for you to look your best. Forgive my boldness, but let me get you ready." She looked up, Inuyasha looking into her eyes. He couldn't say no to her, Inuyasha nodding slowly. She smiled, standing up straight.

"You may bathe on your own, but we will do the rest." Inuyasha nodded, getting his towel and walking out of his room, the two maids with her bowing to him. He wasn't sure what to say, feeling like they liked him or something. He doubted it but it was a strange feeling. He took a bath quickly since they seemed to be in a hurry, Kimi coming to his bathroom door as he put on his usual hakama.

"Forgive me Inuyasha, but she wishes you wear this." Inuyasha looked down to the red outfit, white cherry blossoms going up but stopping within a few inches. He wasn't wearing that. It was like Sesshomaru's outfit, only the colors were switched. The purple obi alone made him want to turn it down.

He didn't wear purple. Period.

"No." Kimi looked away, Inuyasha glaring at her. Kimi pouted softly, Inuyasha not phased in the least. That little fox demon brat, Shippo, always pouted. Inuyasha was unphased to such childish things. She looked into his eyes.

"Please, wear this Inuyasha." He didn't want to say no to her, Inuyasha nodding slowly. She put his clothes down on the stool and left, Inuyasha shaking his head lightly. Something wasn't right with that girl and he could feel it. He put on the clothes anyway, hating it more than he was willing to admit.

He opened the shoji to his room, the two girls the only ones in the room. They gave him shy smiles, Inuyasha swallowing thickly. They both bowed, Inuyasha looking around for Kira. She was nowhere though, Inuyasha looking back to the other two maids. He raised an eyebrow when he saw fox tails popping out of their kimono's.

"My name is Aki," the one with orange hair stated, Inuyasha unsure of what to say back.

Should he say his name or just stay quiet?

Did they already know his name?

"My name is Haru." The one with red hair spoke, the two straightening up and looking to him. He swallowed thickly in the awkward silence that followed.

"Inuyasha."

The two girls giggled, Aki walking over and lightly taking his hand.

"Please sit while Haru brushes out your hair. I will trim your claws," she told him, Inuyasha opening his mouth to protest. He was sat down though, looking to Haru when she picked up his hair, starting at the ends. He winced a few times when she pulled on a few hard knots, Aki getting down to her knees and lightly grasping his left hand.

"Um… Trimming them isn't necessary," Inuyasha told her, Aki looking up into his eyes. Her cheeks heated up, Inuyasha leaning back when she got to her knees and leaned up close.

"Will you please let me trim your claws, Inuyasha?" The way she said his name sounded like it was erotic, Inuyasha wondering why these two were so…

For lack of a better word…

Clingy.

He nodded though, unclenching his hand and letting her look over his claws. She was gentle, slowly moving the fine stone palette over them. Inuyasha relaxed when she didn't immediately break one off, looking to Haru from the corner of his eye. She hadn't hurt him too badly so far, only pulling lightly on a few knots.

"Forgive me, but for someone who doesn't use oil, you smell good." Inuyasha looked back to Aki, wondering how she knew he didn't use oil.

"How do you know that?" Aki froze for a second, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. She lowered his hand back to his lap, his claws sharper but shorter. She picked up his other hand, Inuyasha clenching his hand into a fist. He wouldn't let her continue till she answered him.

"I clean your bath every night. I see you never use it." Inuyasha slowly unclenched his fist, Aki trimming his nails slowly.

"Forgive me for my boldness," she whispered, Inuyasha sighing softly.

"Should have guessed as much, your a maid after all." Aki relaxed fully, working a little faster with his claws. Inuyasha didn't mind, breathing in softly. He looked to the shoji when it was opened, Kira walking in with a pair of boots.

"Lady Kimi wishes you wear these." Inuyasha wondered how much more he was going to have to dress up for these people. Aki and Haru finished, Kira putting on the boots for him since he didn't know what to do with them. Kagome tried to make him wear shoes once and his feet ached.

In these boots though, his feet didn't hurt. He stood when she tied them, not able to feel the floor but at the same time not too up high that he would stumble. He took a few steps forward, not falling on his face like he did with Kagome. He wondered if he could run, walking out of his room. Kira gasped when he jumped onto the railing, Inuyasha grinning. He jumped off, landing on the ground before he bolted towards the waterfall. He stopped just before he reached the edge, panting softly with a smirk on his face.

He liked these boots.

"Inuyasha, you will mess up your hair!" Inuyasha turned, looking to Kira who stood at his balcony. He didn't care but walked back for her sake, the woman looking like her painting had been spat on.

"I was just testing them out," he told her, Kira sighing softly as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room. Inuyasha smelled someone familiar, the doors opened but not by Kira. Naraku stood there, Inuyasha frowning.

If he was the guest, he was going to leave.

"Inuyasha." Naraku bowed, Inuyasha walking around him.

"This is who you wished to show me?" Inuyasha looked up.

He saw an elderly man sitting at the table, his eyes looking at him in mild interest. The old man stood suddenly when he saw his face, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes when he walked up to him.

"Do you remember me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knew an old hag, but he did not know this man.

"No."

The old man looked to Kimi with a smile before he looked back to Inuyasha, reaching a hand out. Inuyasha frowned, taking a step back before he could touch him.

"Don't touch me."

Inuyasha was in no mood to play around with old men, the old man's eyes seeming to dull just slightly.

"Inuyasha, I am your grandfather." Inuyasha scowled. He looked the man over, not seeing any resemblance between him and his father. Only the golden eyes were the same, Inuyasha taking a step back.

"I was able to see you before your mother took you. You have grown so much." Inuyasha was about to turn to leave, not wanting to hear anymore. He refused to believe this man actually cared about him. All his life they ignored him, but now that he was here he was suddenly relevant again?

He had friends, and he was going to return to them.

"Sesshomaru was quick to help your mother escape. I wished you could have stayed longer." Inuyasha stopped, looking to Sesshomaru sharply. He sat in his seat, his eyes looking to Kimi who was talking silently to him.

How was leaving him alone supposed to make him strong?

"Whatever," he grumbled, his supposed grandfather frowning.

"I know you hold a grudge against me, but if I could've, I would have taken you in." Inuyasha had only heard this once before, but it felt like he had heard it a million times.

"Let me guess, my mom said no." The old man nodded, Inuyasha turning away. Everything he was told was a lie. Everything he was ever taught was nothing but false truths. He stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, looking over his shoulder to the old man.

"Inuyasha, I tell you no lies." Inuyasha pulled his arm away, leaving the dining room. Kimi sighed softly.

"Give him some time, Takahiro. He will come around eventually."

Inuyasha took off his boots, throwing them onto his futon. He switched back to his fire rat outfit, opening his shoji. Naraku stood in front of it, his hand raised for a knock. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk to him, pushing him out of the way.

"Go away." Inuyasha jumped off the balcony, landing in a tree. He jumped down to the ground, growling when Naraku jumped in front of him.

"Lady Kimi wishes for you to return to the dining room." Inuyasha was irritated, about to attack him. A body moved in front of him though, Inuyasha's eyes widening when he saw Sesshomaru. He took a step back, Naraku bowing.

"Leave him be." Naraku jumped away, Sesshomaru turning to face him. Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru just staring back emotionlessly.

"I don't need you to give orders for me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru not seeming interested in that.

"As your grandfather, you should have showed him more respect."

Inuyasha knew he would never understand, raised in a castle with a bunch of maids and butlers that took care of him. Inuyasha had to fight everyday his entire life, all by himself.

"That man is your grandfather, not mine!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Inuyasha moving in close. The scent he remembered was strong all of a sudden, Inuyasha almost caught off guard by it. He tried not to let it distract him but it was hard, the anger in his eyes dimming.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Inuyasha turned away, stopping when Sesshomaru told him too. He grew angry when he realized what he did, just about to stomp away.

"It wasn't them who abandoned you. Your mother made that choice." Inuyasha's ears fell back a little but he couldn't say anything, all the evidence pointing against her. He didn't want to believe that, turning to face Sesshomaru.

"Then why have they ignored me all of these years after her death?! Why?!" He barked, Sesshomaru's emotionless gaze breaking just slightly.

"If we had kept you naive to the true hatred of man, would that have made you strong?" Inuyasha growled in anger, but when he thought about it, he was right. He wouldn't have been strong, he wouldn't have done all of the things he did now. He would have probably thought life could only be beautiful, not knowing the ugliness it harbored.

"What could you possibly know?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl, Sesshomaru saying nothing. He walked past him, Inuyasha stuck standing there all by himself. That scent intoxicated him, Inuyasha closing his eyes for just a second.

He fell for Kikyo when he thought she saved his life.

How could he possibly love Sesshomaru that way?

Inuyasha frowned, opening his eyes and jumping into a tree.

It was final, he wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8: Find The Fun

Chapter 8

"When will you wake up?" Miroku sat next to Kagome, his lips pulled down into a worried frown. It had already been two weeks and she had yet to even bat an eyelash, Miroku sighing softly. Sango used a jewel shard to go back to her time and get some supplies, Sango having to bathe her and clean her. Her body acted normally, but the Kagome he knew was still asleep.

The slug, from the constant purifications and lack of demonic energy had stopped feeding, but even so Inuyasha could not come back. Just a small amount of demonic energy can give it the power to start feeding again. Because he kept the room purified, the demonic energy from lower demons could not get through. Kaede said that when it detached, they would physically see it before it burned away into ash.

He had yet too.

He wouldn't lose hope on her, nobody would, but time was ticking by and he was starting to worry if she would ever wake up. He touched two fingers to her neck, sending up a prayer. He pulled his fingers away when he felt a weak pulse, the stubborn girl still fighting.

At this moment though, he wasn't sure if it would be enough.

He yelped when he was hit on the head, Sango standing behind him with a frown.

"Don't touch her hentai!" Sango ordered, Miroku rubbing his head as he looked over his shoulder to her with a sheepish smile.

"I was just checking for a pulse," he argued, Sango narrowing her eyes before knocking him away.

"Her artery isn't in her chest!"

:::+:::

Inuyasha sat on the roof once again. He had started coming up here more and more, able to see his forest from here when the skies were clear. He missed it, missed his friends, even Shippo. He never thought he would miss that brat, but without him there was no noise, just the water as it rushed down the waterfall. He missed Miroku and Sango, all their little fights and Sango's jealousy. He always wondered why she wouldn't just confess she liked him.

It was rather obvious Miroku liked her.

He smiled, laying down and closing his eyes.

He missed Kagome the most. He missed Kikyo just as much, but for so long his thoughts have only been of Kagome. His dreams surrounded her and old memories, Inuyasha missing it all more than he would admit.

He hoped she woke up soon…

"Inuyasha." He opened his eyes at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, sitting up when he didn't see him behind him. He was standing in front of him, Inuyasha sighing as he laid back down.

"What do you want?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't ruin his mood. Sesshomaru was quiet for a long second, Inuyasha sighing softly as he relaxed as the sun's warmth started to put him to sleep.

It had been a long time since he slept properly.

"Takahiro." Inuyasha frowned, opening his eyes before sitting up. He looked to Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow of question, Sesshomaru just staring at him stoically.

"Our grandfather's name is Takahiro. If you can't call him your grandfather, show some respect and call him by his name." Inuyasha frowned in displeasure, not wanting to do anything with him or Kimi.

"Why should I respect him?" Inuyasha asked, getting to his feet. Sesshomaru was quiet for a long second, Inuyasha just about to turn around and leave before he spoke.

"Because when we lost a father, he lost a son." Inuyasha stopped, his eyes downcasting to the floor. He didn't have a comeback for that. They all felt pain when he died, and Inuyasha knew for a long time he had been selfish. He felt the pain was his own when others felt the same. He clenched his hand into a fist, looking over his shoulder when he felt a heat behind him. Sesshomaru stood just behind him, his eyes stoic.

"Show respect if not for him, then for father." Inuyasha turned to face him, his eyes narrowing.

"Why is respect so important to you?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl, Sesshomaru frowning just slightly.

"He was there when our father wasn't." Inuyasha felt like he had crossed a line. He didn't know what to do or say, his eyes just staring into Sesshomaru's as he felt like he was seeing a part of him he hadn't before. It had no warmth or cold, but all the same it was there.

The feeling faded fast.

"Well he was never there for me, so don't expect your shitty respect stuff." Inuyasha turned to leave, stopping when a thought crossed his mind.

"Saying hello to me every now and then would have been fucking nice."

Inuyasha jumped off the roof, landing on the ground with a soft grunt. He took two steps before he smelt a familiar scent.

"Go away Naraku," he growled, not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. The dark haired man didn't go away though, instead walking in his path. Inuyasha stopped walking, his eyes narrowing.

"I have a question to ask," Naraku told him, Inuyasha not in the mood to answer it. He looked over his shoulder when he smelt a sweet scent, Sesshomaru standing behind him. Inuyasha growled at him, both of them irritating him. Naraku bowed, Inuyasha looking back to him when it was obvious Sesshomaru wasn't going to budge.

"Leave, Naraku." Naraku stood straight and left, Inuyasha turning to face Sesshomaru. Their chests almost touched, their faces inches apart due to their height difference. Inuyasha couldn't understand why Sesshomaru thought he could just give orders for him, the asshole two hundred years too late to help him.

"Why do you keep getting in my way?!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru not answering him. Inuyasha growled, turning to leave. He stopped when he saw Naraku was waiting by his bedroom, wondering how he was supposed to avoid both of them. Naraku was strange and annoying, and Sesshomaru was just fucking aggravating. He turned towards the garden, jumping into one of the trees.

He needed to escape them both.

He sighed as he looked to Sesshomaru, the demon having left his spot. Inuyasha was kind of glad for that, looking to Naraku who still stood by his door. His eyes looked off into space, Inuyasha thinking of just jumping off this stupid rock. The maids were clingy, besides Kira, Naraku was always trying to get too close, and Sesshomaru was trying to make up for all of his mistakes.

Inuyasha was wondering what he was still doing on this rock.

He thought back to Kagome, knowing that when she woke up he would feel it. Or maybe she would sit him for not being there when she did wake up. He wouldn't mind being sat by her right now. He wasn't a masochist by any means, but it was his fault she got hurt. If he hadn't went to go see Kikyo, if maybe he heard her scream the first time, maybe if he had just been faster…

There were so many things he blamed himself for, but what happened to her hurt the most. Inuyasha sighed, thinking to Kikyo. He couldn't say she started it all, because he went to go see her. He thought back to when he kissed her neck, clenching his hand into a fist.

Now that he knew she wasn't his saviour, did he really love her?

There was no doubt about it in his heart, but his mind was lost. He didn't believe he could love Sesshomaru the way he loved her, even though he was the one who saved his life. He had a feeling though, if he had woke up to his face he would've…

Inuyasha frowned, mentally slapping himself. That would never happen. Sesshomaru was a cold hearted, sadistic jerk that only cared about himself. Inuyasha nodded his head, standing up to jump out of the tree.

"Inuyasha?" He looked down, frowning when he saw Rin standing at the base of the tree.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Inuyasha was going to tell her no, but when he looked back to his room and saw Naraku there, he guessed it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, what?" He asked as he jumped down, his facial expression reading irritation not excitement. It didn't seem to matter to Rin though. She just seemed surprised he actually said yes, breathing in deeply as she thought of all of things she wanted to say.

"Okay! Ah-Un is playing too! Okay so me and him are going to hide and you have to find us!" Inuyasha almost decided to face Naraku. He had a feeling about him though that was wasn't a good one.

"How high do I have to count?" He asked, Rin clapping her hands before adorning a thoughtful look. Inuyasha smirked a little. She wanted to play this game, but he was sure she probably didn't know the rules. He used to play hide and seek with his mother, and she would always find him because he would chuckle madly when she got close. He kind of hoped Rin would do the same thing, making the game less hard for him.

"100 seconds!" She bellowed, Inuyasha frowning.

"Why so long?" He asked, Rin blinking in confusion like he should've known why.

"Well because Ah-Un is big and he can't hide very well. This will give him more time!"

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, watching Rin run off. She looked over her shoulder, screaming with a large grin.

"No looking!" Inuyasha sighed, turning to face the tree. He didn't close his eyes though, looking to the waterfall. He counted in his head, watching little droplets of water bounce off after hitting the larger gush of water.

When his mother was still alive, she used knocks to count. He would always try to stay close so when she stopped knocking, he would notice. He didn't want to knock on the tree so instead used the water, wondering after a few seconds which second he was on.

He was sure he stopped in the eighties…

He shrugged his shoulders, turning around and looking around the gardens. He could have easily just sniffed her out, her scent rather fresh, but he wouldn't cheat. Instead he listened for any rustling, looking around the garden closely. Naraku had left from his door but it didn't matter, Inuyasha slowly starting to walk around as he searched for Rin and Ah-Un.

He walked around the garden, seeing little footsteps leading off the dirt path. He narrowed his eyes, following them to the castle door. He could smell Rin had went through here, Inuyasha trying not to pay too much attention to her scent as he walked inside. He saw a maid cleaning the floor, the young girl looking to him. She bowed her head with a blush, Inuyasha nodding back.

She went back to cleaning the floor, Inuyasha seeing little dirty footsteps leading back outside. He left the castle, wondering where she could have possibly went. He was actually starting to enjoy himself too, Inuyasha smirking when he saw a flash of green in his vision. He followed it, his smirk becoming a smile as he saw it dash into what looked like stalls.

He ran to them, his smile falling when he saw it was empty. He looked around but couldn't find her, frowning as he thought. He heard a giggle, his frown lifting up into a smirk. He turned around, seeing a small body running away. He dashed after it, but once he was outside it seemed to disappear again. He narrowed his eyes, looking around. He spotted Ah-Un hiding behind a rock, Inuyasha walking up to it.

He gave it a smile, Ah-Un snorting softly.

"Found you."

Ah-Un moved forward, Inuyasha taking a step back. One of it's heads though reached out, nuzzling his cheek. He thought it was rather weird but patted it, the other head nuzzling his hand. Inuyasha patted its other head, smiling a little as he felt their scaly skin.

Unbeknownst to him Sesshomaru watched the exchange, his lips pulling up into a barely there smirk.

Ah-Un didn't just let anybody touch him.

Inuyasha heard a giggle, turning his head and seeing Rin run behind a tree. He pulled away from Ah-Un, the dragon snorting softly. Inuyasha creeped towards where Rin was hiding, grabbing her before she could run again. She screamed playfully, laughing as he put her back down. Inuyasha smiled down at her, having had the most fun he ever had up here playing this childish game with her.

"I found you," Inuyasha told her, Rin giggling as she looked up to him with a big grin.

"Was it funner than sleeping?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding his head. Rin ran over to Ah-Un, talking to him with a sweet tone. Inuyasha figured that meant the game was over, looking to the side when he felt eyes on him. He frowned when he saw Sesshomaru, jumping up to his balcony. He walked into his room, closing the shoji behind him.

He ruined his mood.


	9. Chapter 9: Blutness of Memories

Chapter 9

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He breathed in, his vision blurred. He could see something in front of him, his chest hurting as he tried to move.

"Stay still." Inuyasha blinked in confusion at the familiar voice, his vision slowly clearing. He saw Sesshomaru in front of him, his golden eyes watching him silently with worry. Inuyasha breathed in again, the act hurting his chest. It felt like it was wrung tight, Inuyasha trying to move his arm but Sesshomaru put his hand over it.

"Be still, you'll reopen your wounds."

Inuyasha was confused.

How did he get any wounds? The last thing he remembered was walking in the forest, the memory suddenly stopping with a burst of light.

"He's a stubborn demon. He will heal quicker than you think." Inuyasha frowned at the sound of Kikyo's voice, looking to the side and seeing her by a bucket. He could hardly see the water from his vantage point, but when it slightly sloshed over the edge when she put a towel inside, Inuyasha's eye's widened when he saw it was red. He tried to get up, Sesshomaru laying him back down. Inuyasha was getting frustrated, not understanding anything that was happening.

"His head was hit pretty hard, I doubt he remembers anything," Kikyo tsked, Inuyasha looking back to her. His throat was dry, Inuyasha smacking away Sesshomaru's hands as he slowly sat up. He hissed when he felt pain erupt in his chest and leg, looking down. His haori and kimono had been removed, his skin bare. A large scar ran across it, Inuyasha touching a hand to it. It would be gone in a few hours, pain and scar. His hakama was also removed, a blanket covering his legs. He moved some of it to the side. On his left thigh was a stab wound, also merely a scar now.

Whatever wounds he obtained had healed enough, Inuyasha running his fingers over it before looking to Sesshomaru. The demon was silent, Inuyasha wanting answers.

"What happened?" He asked, Kikyo forcing him to lay back down after scolding him for moving too much while injured. Inuyasha didn't understand what the big deal was. He had a gaping hole in his stomach before and did rather well.

"The wound is close to your heart, be careful," Kikyo ordered, Inuyasha looking from her to Sesshomaru who had stood. He faced away from him, talking to a little girl who looked to him with worry. She left with a bow and a whispered yes, closing the shoji.

"Sorry for my little sister, she was worried about you." Inuyasha frowned in confusion, looking to the shoji.

Kaede?

"You were ambushed." Inuyasha frowned in confusion, wondering why he couldn't remember anything besides walking in the forest. Kikyo said his head was hit hard, but he was a half demon. That type of injury shouldn't have done much damage.

"Kouga turned against you. He and his pack ambushed you." Inuyasha frowned, grabbing his head as pain erupted through his skull. He growled as he remembered a certain scent, the rays of the sun flashing off a blade.

"Where's your so called strength now, mut?" Inuyasha looked to Kikyo sharply when she touched his arm, a growl torn from his throat. Kikyo frowned, tightening her fist around his arm.

"Rest." Inuyasha almost told her no, but he suddenly got dizzy. He laid back with a groan, touching a hand to his head.

"If Lord Sesshomaru hadn't retrieved me, you would be dead Inuyasha. He managed to save you in the knick of time," Kikyo told him, moving his hand from his head and dabbing it with a clean towel, the one covered in his blood set aside. Inuyasha closed his eyes, too exhausted to say anything.

Sesshomaru saved him?

"Normally I would expect you to heal on your own, but Kouga nearly tore out your heart. Demon or not, that is fatal." Inuyasha wondered why the ignorant ass would do something like that, his eyes suddenly flashing in his brain.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

Had he liked him?  
Inuyasha wasn't that big on seducing the same sex, but some pieces had started to fall into place. Kouga had liked him most likely, and since Inuyasha didn't like him, he probably tried to tear out his heart so it could be his own. Inuyasha could find no way to be flattered by his attraction.

It was just fucking creepy.

"Should've let me kill him when I had the chance," Inuyasha mumbled, his eyelids getting heavy.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Kikyo's face.

...

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

He blinked, sitting up slowly. He touched a hand to his chest, a familiar pain lightly thrumming inside.

Sesshomaru had been there?

Inuyasha looked to the shoji when it was opened, seeing Sesshomaru in the doorway. He looked older than it that memory but still young, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Takahiro wishes to speak with you." He closed his shoji, Inuyasha looking down to his hands.

He thought he didn't care.

Inuyasha got dressed after bathing, ignoring the maids that said they needed to get him ready. He walked into the dining room, seeing his grandfather sitting at the front of the table. A memory flashed in front of his eyes.

"Get him out of here now!"

The old man still looked old, his golden eyes looking down to him.

"Good luck, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked, Takahiro standing with a small smile.

"I have something for you." Inuyasha didn't move as he walked towards him, their golden eyes locked. Inuyasha looked down though when he saw him take his hands from his sleeves, his hand clenched lightly into a fist.  
"I was supposed to give this to you when you were 150, but you were pinned to a tree." He opened his hand, Inuyasha seeing a necklace on his palm. He didn't know what to do, staying still as he lifted it up and put it around his neck. Inuyasha looked down to it, lifting it up. It was a fang, Inuyasha feeling tears burn in his eyes.

His father's fang.

He looked back to Takahiro, his grandfather.

He had been there when his mother tried to escape with him, he made sure they were alright. He didn't know what to do, looking to Kimi. A memory flashed in his mind.

He was hiding behind his mother's leg, looking up to a tall lady who was talking to his mother. His mother shook her head, the lady instead giving her a cart of food and clothing.

Inuyasha blinked back from the memory, his breathing speeding up. He took a step back, his anger trying to rise but unable to. He didn't want to believe it. Inuyasha turned away, running out of the room. He felt his eyes burn, memories suddenly flashing in his eyes of times they were there but hidden. His head pounded, Inuyasha darting out of the castle. He ran to the edge, stopping by the waterfall.

He panted softly, looking down to the ground. The memories slowly started to fade away, his vision clearing.

All this time, he wasn't alone.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge, looking to the waterfall. He smiled a little, reaching over and touching the cold water with his fingers. It was freezing, Inuyasha pulling his hand away. Water sat in his palm, Inuyasha looking down to it with a small smile that wouldn't leave his face.

He had woken up to Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha wasn't going to say he loved him because of it, but the worry he showed in his eyes made him feel less angry. The bastard told him he didn't care, but he made it rather obvious he did. Inuyasha wasn't going to hug him, wasn't going to say thank you or any other bullshit.

But he guessed he wasn't an asshole anymore.

"Mom, I was never alone," he whispered as he looked into the water in his palm. His reflection shifted, his mother's face showing. She gave him a smile, whispering words he couldn't hear. Even so, they comforted him. The reflection shifted, Sesshomaru appearing. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru standing not that far away.

He had a frown on his face, Inuyasha drinking the water before standing. He forced his smile away for reputations sake, walking up to him. Sesshomaru parted his lips, Inuyasha raising a hand.

"Yeah yeah don't start with your respect shit," He told him, jumping up onto the balcony. He walked to the dining room, a smile on his face. The maids who he passed by wouldn't stop looking at him but it didn't matter, a hole inside Inuyasha was filled. Even if only a little.

He walked into the dining room, his grandfather looking to him. Inuyasha forced away his smile again, but Kimi had seen it. He could see the content in her eyes, Inuyasha looking to his grand father.

"Thank you." His grand father seemed to be in shock for a second, Inuyasha feeling Sesshomaru behind him. He didn't turn to him though, his grandfather's shocked face becoming a wide grin. He walked over, Inuyasha gasping softly when he hugged him. He didn't know what to do, Takahiro pulling away and looking down to his face. His grin never went away, Inuyasha swearing he saw tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome my son," he replied, Inuyasha looking to Kira who grabbed his arm lightly.

"Please, sit and eat." Inuyasha didn't feel that hypnotizing thing, nodding his head anyway. He wasn't sure he was over everything, but the memories had given him some type of solace. He was led to his seat that had been empty for a long time. It was rather awkward to sit with them, but it also helped fill part of the hole. He looked to Kimi who nodded her head, Inuyasha nodding back.

When he was young, he always wondered where all of the food came from.

"So Inuyasha, do you enjoy unions?" His grand father asked, Inuyasha blinking. He had no idea what that was.

"A union?" He questioned, Kimi deciding to answer.

"It is a form of gathering where we drink and eat with many others," she told him, Inuyasha frowning.

"A party?" He asked, Kimi smiling a little.

"That could be another way to put it," she replied, Takahiro frowning.

"What's a party?" Inuyasha smiled but he quickly wiped it away. Sesshomaru saw it though, Inuyasha clearing his throat as he tried to act bored.

He couldn't though.

All this time he wasn't alone.

They took care of him all of his life.

Just in the shadows.

:::+:::

Inuyasha was walking back to his room, holding the fang between his fingers as he stared down at it. His father's fang was small. Inuyasha wondered how he made such powerful swords from them. He should have expected as much though. He was one of the most powerful demon lords when he was alive.

Inuyasha stopped when he smelt a familiar scent.

He looked up, frowning when he saw Naraku. He could not smile or think of a memory in which he was there. In fact, his armor looked rather new to begin with. Naraku bowed to him, Inuyasha snorting softly.

"What do you want?" He asked, Naraku standing back up with a small smirk.

"You never did take that bath with me." Inuyasha had a very bad feeling go up his spine. Something flashed in Naraku's eyes, Inuyasha having seen it before with Kouga. The wolf demon got over his crush, Kagome filling that gap, Kouga just fighting him now for her. But all in all, that look had been there.

"I do not like you. I will never take that bath with you." Inuyasha was blunt and he knew it, but he was tired of his antics. Naraku's smirk fell. Inuyasha walked up to him, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't talk to me ever again." He brushed past him, Naraku looking down to the floor.

"Do you love another?"

Inuyasha stopped walking, Kikyo flashing in his vision.

"Yes."

Naraku looked up, looking down the long hallway in front of him. He clenched his hands into fists.

"Forgive me then."

Naraku walked away, Inuyasha leaving to his room. Kouga had been rather violent when he figured out he didn't like him, but the calmness Naraku displayed was unnerving. Inuyasha brushed it off though.

The truth always hurts more than the lie.

Author's note: The memory was bound to pop up eventually, especially with Rin making him remember his childhood days.


	10. Chapter 10: Red Leaves

Chapter 10

Inuyasha sat on his balcony, looking to his forest. He missed it, Inuyasha sighing softly. He turned around, jumping back onto the smooth wood. He walked to his room, opening the shoji. He looked to his futon, suddenly feeling exhausted. He closed the shoji when the cold autumn air blew inside, a leaf flying into his room. He smirked, shaking his head as he walked over to his futon.

He was just about to lay down when his shoji was opened. He looked over, frowning in confusion when he saw Sesshomaru. He got to his feet when he walked inside and closed the shoji.

"What do you want?" He asked, Sesshomaru looking to him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. Sesshomaru shifted his feet before he spoke.

"Thank you." Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't believe he actually got a thank you from him. Inuyasha would probably never say those words back, and he expected more of an apology than that, but it made him want to smile. He didn't though, instead crossed his arms over his chest.

"You told me you didn't care. I remember what happened all of those years ago, Sesshomaru."

He was pretty sure he didn't care as much as he did back then, but he did protect him a few times. Inuyasha wasn't tired anymore, more hungry than tired.

"If that's all you got to say, i'm leaving." Inuyasha walked over to the shoji, stopping when Sesshomaru grabbed his arm. He looked to him with a frown, trying to pull his arm away. Sesshomaru didn't let him go though.

"What do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice soft. Inuyasha stopped trying to get free, looking to his face. He was looking to the ground, Inuyasha scowling in confusion. Sesshomaru never looked to the floor, he was always to royally fucked up the ass to do it.

"I remember waking up and seeing you. You wouldn't let me move because I nearly had my heart torn out." Inuyasha went silent after that, Sesshomaru tightening his hand around his arm when he tried to pull away.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, a growl building up in his throat. Sesshomaru pulled him back so he stood in front of him, Inuyasha growling lowly as he pulled his arm from his grasp. Sesshomaru looked into his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru's eyes no longer stoic. They held an emotion Inuyasha never saw before, taking a step back when he took a step forward.

"What if I never saw you as a brother?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes when he grabbed his arm again and pulled him against him. He didn't know what he was trying to do but didn't like it, putting his other hand against his chest to push him away.

Sesshomaru kissed him.

Inuyasha was at a lost of what to do, blinking as the moment started to sink in.

Sesshomaru was kissing him.

Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, gasping softly for breath. Sesshomaru didn't let him breathe for long, his lips over his again. Inuyasha grunted when he pushed him to the floor, struggling to get from beneath him. He tried to get his hands off him but couldn't, shaking slightly as his mind started to panic.

Sesshomaru was kissing him!

This wasn't supposed to happen… He hated him… He hated that he was a half breed…

Inuyasha arched when he slid his hand into his hakama, trying to get him off from him. His power was greater than his though, Inuyasha gasping when he rubbed his member through his fundoshi. Sesshomaru grinded his hips against his, Inuyasha's hands fisting in his kimono. He whimpered softly, Sesshomaru placing sloppy kisses onto his neck.

"Inuyasha," he panted, taking his hand out. Inuyasha felt like he got shocked, just laying there for a second as Sesshomaru untied his obi and took off his hakama. His mind told him this was wrong, his body weak as he pushed against his shoulders as he opened his kimono and haori.

"Stop," Inuyasha whimpered when he kissed his belly button, his stomach heating up the lower he went. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he pressed his lips against his fundoshi, his body heating up involuntarily. When he was with Kikyo, everything was slow and precise. It was perfect and pretty.

With Sesshomaru it was almost animalistic, Inuyasha moaning when he sucked on his ember through the cloth.

He was in love with Kikyo, he was with her. Inuyasha ordered himself to stop this, grabbing Sesshomaru's biceps as he kissed his way up his body. Inuyasha arched when he took his nipple between his lips, sliding his hands up his back and shoulders and into his hair. He fisted two thick handfuls of it, moaning as he bit down.

"Sesshomaru," he panted, Sesshomaru kissing a path up to his lips. Inuyasha parted his lips when he growled softly, Sesshomaru thrusting his hips against his as he delved his tongue inside his mouth. Inuyasha tasted his mouth, the sweetness making him dizzy. The image of Kikyo flashed in his vision, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss as he tried to pull away.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let him though, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he started to undo his fundoshi.

"Sesshomaru no," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru kissing his neck as he finally took them off. Inuyasha gasped when he grabbed his hardening member, his head falling back against the floor. They weren't even on the futon, instead laying on the cold floorboards. It didn't matter to Inuyasha though, his body on fire.

"Oh god," Sesshomaru whispered on a shaky exhale as he ran his hand down Inuyasha's outer thigh, Inuyasha groaning when he grabbed his thigh and pulled it more to the side. His legs were spread, Inuyasha moaning when he grinded against him. Sesshomaru's scent was suffocating him, Inuyasha gasping for breath as he grinded his clothed groin against his.

Inuyasha wanted more contact though, out of breath as he undid Sesshomaru's obi, opening his kimono and haori. He ran his hands over his chest, Sesshomaru rising up. He took off his hakama and fundoshi, Inuyasha blushing when he saw his member. He was larger than him with more of an honest girth, Inuyasha almost covering himself. Sesshomaru grabbed his hands though, pinning them to the floorboards as he rested over his body.

"Spread your legs," Sesshomaru panted against his neck, Inuyasha doing what he asked. He wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist, lost in the moment. It was only a moment, a moment when they both strived for release. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs and grinded harder against him, his body burning against his.

Inuyasha was sweating, his thighs shaking as he gasped for breath. He grabbed onto Sesshomaru, his hair entwining with his fingers as he grabbed onto his shoulders. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled away though, Inuyasha moaning in distress. He wanted him to come back, Sesshomaru getting something from his kimono. Inuyasha didn't care what it was, spreading his legs when he returned. He didn't think much of it when he bit his claws off from one hand, just glad he returned.

"Push out," he told him, Inuyasha nodding but not really hearing what he had said. He gasped when he felt something cold on his ass, looking down as his arousal slowly ebbed away. His eyes widened when he saw he had poured oil over his ass, trying to move away as it dawned on him what he wanted to do. Sesshomaru grabbed his waist though, sinking his claws into his skin. Inuyasha grit his teeth, Sesshomaru leaning down kissing his stomach.

"Inuyasha," he growled softly, Inuyasha panting as he spread some oil on his fingers before touching them to his ass.

"Sessh-!" Inuyasha's words were cut short when he pushed in his middle finger, slowly moving it deeper. Inuyasha felt sick, wanting it out.

"Stop," he whimpered, Sesshomaru moving up to his side and running his other hand through Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha couldn't open his eyes, his teeth clenched as he felt him push it in all the way.

"Relax," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha groaning when he sucked on his neck. He slowly relaxed though, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sesshomaru slowly moved his finger around, Inuyasha feeling soreness and a dull ache. He turned his head away from his face, jolting slightly when there was suddenly two fingers inside.

"Relax," Sesshomaru whispered again, Inuyasha panting as he dug his head into the floorboards. Sesshomaru scissored his fingers, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip as he tried to pull away from the invasive digits. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, moving his fingers in one smooth motion. Inuyasha arched against him with a deep moan, unsure if the feeling felt good or not. It made his toes curl but his body ache, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss.

Sesshomaru did it again, Inuyasha crying out. Sesshomaru pushed them in harder, Inuyasha sinking his claws into his shoulder as the feeling only caused pain.

"Gentle?" Sesshomaru husked against his neck, Inuyasha nodding his head. Sesshomaru did it softer, Inuyasha arching his hips with a moan. Sesshomaru scissored his fingers again before pulling them out, Inuyasha limp against the floor as he basked in the shocks of pleasure that slowly faded away. He looked to Sesshomaru when he lifted his thigh, moving it against his chest.

Inuyasha panted as he looked to Sesshomaru's face, fear tearing through his chest. He wasn't a virgin, but he felt like it at that moment. He was shaking as Sesshomaru leaned over him, closing his eyes when he kissed him. He slid his hands into his hair, feeling some strands stick to his skin from his sweat. He parted his lips, Sesshomaru delving his tongue inside his mouth.

He pulled away after what seemed forever, Inuyasha panting as he tried not to puke from nerves. Sesshomaru looked down, Inuyasha feeling heat against his ass.

He grit his teeth when Sesshomaru started to push inside, his body aching as it opened up for him. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulders, a choked moan escaping his throat as he pushed in slowly. It seemed to go on forever, Inuyasha feeling too full and sick.

Sesshomaru's hips touched against his ass. Inuyasha panted as he tried to relax, the moment suddenly becoming blaring reality.

He was having sex with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru kissed him, his kisses sloppy. Inuyasha panted as he kissed a trail down his neck, his eyelids fluttering when he pulled out. He grunted when he thrusted back inside, the slap of skin against skin loud. Inuyasha slid his hands down his shoulders and back, Sesshomaru thrusting into his body again. Inuyasha moaned breathlessly, Sesshomaru panting as he kissed his shoulder.

"Harder," Inuyasha panted softly, Sesshomaru grunting as he erased their slow pace. He was finally inside Inuyasha, his body going into overdrive. Inuyasha gasped as he thrusted faster into him, his body aching but also burning alive with pleasure. There was something inside of him that was bringing him the highest of pleasures, Inuyasha moaning when Sesshomaru dug into it repeatedly.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered on a shaky exhale, arching when he slapped his hips against him. The sound was loud but he didn't care, Inuyasha grabbing Sesshomaru's ass as he tried to pull him in deeper. The pain didn't matter at that moment, Inuyasha whimpering when he bit his neck.

He felt dizzy, Inuyasha thrusting his hips against Sesshomaru's as he strived for his release. He gasped like a fish out of water when he ran his hands down his sides, burning alive with his heat.

Sesshomaru stopped thrusting for a second, Inuyasha gasping when he lifted him up so he sat in his lap. His mind was fogged with arousal, but he already knew he didn't like this position.

"No," he moaned," Sesshomaru thrusting up his hips. Inuyasha's head tilted back when he touched against that spot, no longer caring. He arched against him as he rose up, slamming down the same time Sesshomaru thrusted up. The slow pace was thrown away for a faster one as they got back into it, Inuyasha moaning as Sesshomaru ran his claws down his back.

"Inuyasha… Oh god…" Sesshomaru panted as he closed his eyes, grunting each time he thrusted into him. It was better than what he dreamt.

"There!" Inuyasha suddenly gasped, Sesshomaru thrusting harder into his body as he sat on the brink of releasing. He kissed his neck, hypnotized by his woodsy scent. He smelled like the forest, Sesshomaru sliding his hands up into his hair. Inuyasha gasped when he pulled his head back, his chest heaving as he kissed a trail down to his nipples.

"Sessh… Ah… Oh god stop," Inuyasha panted as he tortured his nipples, jolting when he bit down hard. He almost came but didn't, whimpering when Sesshomaru suddenly moved him off his member. Inuyasha wanted it back inside, Sesshomaru turning him around so he was on his hands and knees. Inuyasha didn't care anymore, groaning as he slid back inside.

"Deeper," Inuyasha panted as he started to sink in, Sesshomaru groaning as he sank in all the way. He quickly set a fast pace, needing to feel his release. Inuyasha was tighter this way, the constriction only heightening his pleasure. The sound of his skin slapping against Inuyasha's was drowned out by the ringing in his ears, Inuyasha moaning as he shook beneath him.

"Oh…" Inuyasha moaned on a shaky exhale, Sesshomaru moving faster as he strived for release. He reached a hand beneath their bodies, Inuyasha jolting slightly when he grabbed his member. Sesshomaru moved him up, his back pressed against his chest. Inuyasha reached behind him, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, his hand never faltering as he stroked his girth.

"Inuyasha," he panted, the lithe half demon arching when he drilled in deep. Inuyasha came with a loud moan, Sesshomaru stilling as he tightened around him near painfully. He came with a groan, Inuyasha shaking against him as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. Sesshomaru slowly pulled out, catching the leakage before it could fall onto the floor.

Inuyasha couldn't even be embarrassed, his earlier exhaustion rising up. Sesshomaru used a towel to clean his hand, Inuyasha crawling over to his bed. He laid down with a soft grunt, his eyes not even able to fight to stay open. He felt Sesshomaru lay down behind him, the two not able to fit on the small futon. Neither cared though, their warmth enough.

When Inuyasha woke up, Sesshomaru was gone. Only the leaf was there, the red leaf only a few inches from his face. Inuyasha frowned.

In Kaede's village, Kagome's eyes opened.


	11. Chapter 11: Hate Awakens

Chapter 11

Author's note: No mpreg this time

Inuyasha sat in his bath, his lower regions cleaned. He put two fingers to his temple, flashes of memory repeatedly showing in his mind.

He couldn't believe what had happened, but the cum in his ass was rather convincing.

He had sex with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, more mad at himself than anything. He gave in so easily. He could have fought him harder, could have kicked his ass or something. But he didn't, he gave in at the sight of pleasure. Inuyasha sighed, sinking into his bath. His knees barely scraped the surface and his ears rung, Inuyasha looking up to the red ceiling through the water.

The water was warm, soothing his aching back. As a half breed he healed quickly, but the pain from that just refused to go away. It seemed to be permanent, Inuyasha having limped to his bathroom. He couldn't even think about jumping at this moment.

He blew air bubbles up to the surface, watching them lazily. He saw someone by his bath, sitting up quickly. His ears protested from being under the water, Inuyasha glaring at Naraku who stood by his bath as he cleaned out his ears.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He barked, Naraku's eyes respectfully diverted to the floor and not his body. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, wincing when the ringing in his ears slowly went away with a pop.

He knew now why he never did that before.

"You were limping, my Lord. I wished to ask if anyone had hurt you," Naraku replied, his eyes still averted to the floor. Inuyasha could tell though he wanted to look at him, grabbing his towel and unraveling it, using it to hide his body as he stood. His lower back hurt less but his thighs were still sore, Inuyasha wrapping the towel around his waist.

"No," he replied, Naraku finally looking up.

"I also heard you moan. Moan Sesshomaru's name." Inuyasha froze. His hair dripped with water, the tiny droplets cooling quickly as they fell to the floor. Inuyasha turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed as he looked to Naraku who had looked back to the floor.

"Were you standing outside my room?" He asked in a low voice, Naraku swallowing thickly.

"You wer-"

"Were you standing outside my room?!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red. Naraku sealed his lips, his eyes looking to the side as he sighed through his nose.

"Yes, my Lord."

Inuyasha felt like punching him, but only in a towel that would be rather unpleasant.

"Leave, and never speak of this," Inuyasha told him, Naraku bowing. But he didn't leave, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He cracked his knuckles, tired of antics. Naraku was in front of him in a second, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. He tore off his towel, Inuyasha hissing when he he grabbed his ass. He pushed him away, punching him across the room.

Naraku slammed against the door, the shoji nearly falling down. Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Never touch me," he growled, purple jagged lines appearing on his cheeks. Naraku looked to him, his body visibly shaking from the pressure that filled the room and pushed him down. He wiped his bleeding lip with a shaking hand, looking into Inuyasha's red eyes.

"Leave."

Naraku nodded, getting to his feet and throwing open the shoji, slamming it behind him as he left the bathroom. Inuyasha calmed himself, the jagged lines fading away. His eyes returned to normal, Inuyasha falling to his knees. He never managed to control himself like that before, only knowing chaos. It took a lot of his strength not to kill Naraku, Inuyasha panting as he slowly got back to his feet.

He was in a triangle.

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku wanted him and he didn't want either. But if he didn't want Sesshomaru, how come he didn't do what he just did now and avoided the intercourse?

:::+:::

Miroku entered back into Kagome's room, his eyes widening when he saw she was sitting up. Ash was beside her, her soul seeming to have fully returned.

"Kagome!" He gasped, the girl seeming lost as she stared off into space.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, Miroku quickly walking over to her side. He touched a hand to her shoulder, Kagome looking to him with bleary eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered again, Miroku nodding as he slowly helped her to her feet. Her kimono was stained with urine but Miroku ignored it, Kagome hanging onto him as she tried to balance herself.

"Inuyasha's not here right now, he had to leave," Miroku told her, Kagome looking up to his face. Her eyes cleared, Kagome blinking as she stumbled a little, Miroku hanging onto her.

"Where did he go?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. Miroku sat her back down, going to the hut opening and yelling that she was awake. Sango ran over, Shippo crying as he ran to her. Kagome caught him when he jumped into her arms, smiling as she ran her fingers through his orange hair.

"I missed you so much!" Shippo cried, Kagome looking to Miroku when he offered her some water. She put down Shippo, taking the water and drinking it quickly.

"Slowly," Sango told her, Kagome slowing down just a tad. She was still thirsty but that quenched some of her thirst.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked, Sango frowning. She sat down next to her, grabbing her hand.

"After the Golem fell and we brought you back here, Sesshomaru came. He confirmed a slug had attached itself to you and was draining your soul. If Inuyasha stayed, it would have drained you faster," Sango told her, Kagome frowning.

"I stayed with Miroku's friend," Shippo told her, Kagome smiling softly.

"So he left?" She asked, Sango nodding.

"He left with Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru brought back one of his soldiers. We will inform him you're awake and he'll tell Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will be able to come back," Sango told her, Miroku leaving to tell the soldier.

Kagome looked down to her soiled kimono when she felt wetness, just realizing she had peed herself. Sango helped her clean herself because her body was weak and dressed her, Shippo waiting outside to make sure Miroku didn't go inside.

"I had the strangest dream," Kagome whispered as Sango brushed her hair, Sango raising an eyebrow.

"What was it about?" She asked, Kagome smiling softly. She looked down to her hands, running her thumb over her ring finger.

"Inuyasha asked to marry me."

Sango frowned, not thinking Inuyasha would be the best choice for her. He was a good man no doubt, but who could guarantee he wouldn't repeat his past when the jewel was whole again?

"What happened next?" Sango asked, Kagome looking up to the hut walls.

"We got married and had our honeymoon in my time. It felt so real," Kagome replied, Sango smirking a little.

"And?" She asked, Kagome sighing softly. She kind of wanted to be in that dream again, to feel his hands on her again.

"I got pregnant with his child. We had twin girls," Kagome told her, touching a hand to her stomach.

"We named them Kin and Kou. They were the most beautiful girls with little white ears on their heads," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes.

"Kou was playing tag with another demon girl when she was four and slipped, hitting her head on a rock. Then all we had left was Kin." Sango frowned, the comb leaving Kagome's long black hair.

"We decided to have another and had a boy. We named him Takahiro. Inuyasha didn't know why but he felt he was close to that name." Sango looked off into space, imagining her little family.

"By accident we had another, triplet boys. We named them Koji, Masa, and Shou. They all looked like Inuyasha. Takahiro looked more like me. They all had his hair and ears though with beautiful golden eyes. I loved them all dearly. The dream, before I woke up though was scary." Kagome went silent, Sango frowning.

"How?" She whispered, Kagome shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Inuyasha had to leave to fight in a war. The North went against the west and Sesshomaru needed soldiers. So, Inuyasha had to go. I watched him leave, and I was so scared he would never return to me again."

Sango put down the comb, turning Kagome around.

"As long as you live, he will return to you," Sango told her, Kagome smiling softly.

"Thanks Sango."

:::+:::

Inuyasha sat at the table, his eyes widening when the soldier told them about Kagome's condition. He wanted to go back to her, Inuyasha standing as the soldier bowed then left.

"Inuyasha." He stopped, looking to Takahiro. The old man stood, walking over to him. Inuyasha gasped when he hugged him, unsure of what to do back. He slowly raised his arms, wrapping them around his waist. The old man pulled away, Inuyasha for sure he saw tears in his eyes.

"Come back every now and then alright?" He told him, Inuyasha nodding. He looked to Sesshomaru, seeing him talking to another soldier. A frown was on his face, Inuyasha looking to Kimi. She gave him a small smile, Inuyasha smiling back. She stood, Takahiro moving away from him as she walked over. She grabbed his hands, Inuyasha looking into her eyes.

"If you ever need anything, just tell my maid. I'll send Kira with you. Tell her what you want and I'll give it to you," she told him, Inuyasha smirking.

"What happened to making me strong?" He asked, feeling a lump in his throat. He had thought when he left, he wouldn't miss these people. He didn't know how much he would until the moment came. He swallowed down the lump, Kimi's smile widening.

"You proven to be stronger than I ever thought you could be."

"Inuyasha, follow me." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his hands slipping from Kimi's. He followed Sesshomaru into his office, closing the shoji when he told him too. He kept a distance from him, Sesshomaru going to his desk and resting back against it.

"I found the demon who made the golem." Inuyasha's eyes widened, Sesshomaru frowning slightly.

"I will send Naraku and his men to kill him. He was from the North and I can't have him starting a war. The Northern Lord did not know of his demon's actions and has allowed me to punish him." Inuyasha sighed softly, glad the demon was caught. He took a step back when Sesshomaru moved forward, his back touching against the shoji.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand before he could open it, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. Sesshomaru undid his obi, Inuyasha pushing him away. He held up his hakama, panting softly as he tried to push away the arousal that built up.

"Don't touch me," he told him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha grunted when he was suddenly pinned down to the ground, Sesshomaru kissing his neck as he pushed down his hakama and undid his fundoshi.

"Sessh stop," Inuyasha panted, closing his eyes when he grabbed his member. Inuyasha covered his mouth as he kissed a path down his body, Sesshomaru suddenly stopping when their was a knock on the door. Inuyasha stood when he got off him, putting back on his clothes hurriedly. Sesshomaru went to his desk, Inuyasha opening the shoji. He passed by Naraku who watched him leave before entering into Sesshomaru's office.

He reeked of Sesshomaru.

Naraku grew angry as he closed the shoji behind him, looking to Sesshomaru who acted like nothing had happened.

"You called for me sir?" He asked, Sesshomaru nodding. He told him about the demon of the North, Naraku wanting nothing more than to tear off his head.

Inuyasha was his.

Inuyasha was supposed to moan for him, not Sesshomaru.

Naraku clenched his hand into a fist, imaging Inuyasha sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. They were both bare, Sesshomaru dug deep inside him. He switched the image though, Inuyasha sitting in his lap.

That was were he belonged, in his lap with his member dug deep inside his body. Sesshomaru didn't deserve him, Naraku bowing when he filled him in of the demon and his whereabouts.

When he came back, Inuyasha would be his.

Sesshomaru won't exist anymore.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside Your Fire

Chapter 12

Inuyasha stood outside the hut, his heart beating hard in his chest. He pushed the curtain aside, his eyes landing on Kagome. She was laying down on her side, her eyes opening when the light from the sun shone on her face. She smiled, sitting up slowly.

"Inuyasha."

He could only stand there. He couldn't speak because his words were caught in his throat, Inuyasha taking a step further inside.

She was awake.

She was okay.

Worry he had tried to suppress rose up in his chest, Inuyasha parting his lips as it started to spill over. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"You baka! Why did you let yourself get hurt?!" He barked, Kagome frowning. She looked away from him, Inuyasha seething.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha yelped as he slammed face first into the floor, his back aching. He rose up slowly, fighting against the necklace. He growled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to Kira, her eyes worried. Kagome frowned, Inuyasha looking to her.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kira asked, touching a hand to his chest.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, seeing her death glare aimed at them both. He swallowed thickly.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled, Sango hurrying into the room. Inuyasha had went through the wooden floor, groaning softly as he slowly got back up.

"What did he do?" Sango asked, Inuyasha sitting down. Kira looked worried, Sango looking to Kagome who didn't answer.

"I did nothing!" Inuyasha barked, Sango looking to the way Kira touched his arm. It was so caring, Sango suddenly getting it.

Kagome thought they were together.

"Kagome, this is Kira. She's a maid from Sesshomaru's castle. She's here on Sesshomaru's behalf to watch over us." Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha growling as he jumped to his feet.

"Did she think we were together?!" He barked, Sango hitting him on the head with her hiraikotsu. Inuyasha yelped, nursing his head for the thousandth time.

"Shut up Inuyasha," Sango told him, Kagome looking to him. He didn't seem any different, Kagome looking away when she saw Kira leave the hut.

"Crazy bitch," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned to leave, his happy mood pretty much gone. Kagome sent a glare of knives at his back.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha smashed face first into the ground with a yelp, Sango helping Kagome up to her feet.

"Sesshomaru wants to make sure you're alright," she told Kagome who seemed hesitant to go outside.

Inuyasha stomped out of the hut, Kagome wanting to apologize to him. She knew she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but the way she touched him aggravated her. All her thoughts stopped when she walked outside and saw an army waiting.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a dragon, getting off as Inuyasha walked by.

"So much for a happy reunion," he grumbled, passing by Naraku who watched him jump up into a tree. He looked back to the girl who was led out of the hut, her thin body clad in a white kimono. Her bosom was large but they didn't fit her face which was small and innocent, her body petit.

"Put down your barrier," Sesshomaru told her, Kagome confused as to what he meant.

"What barrier?" she asked, Sesshomaru reaching a hand forward. He was shocked, Kagome blinking in surprise. She didn't even know she had one up, closing her eyes. She felt a pulse around herself, concentrating as she slowly allowed it to fade away. She opened her eyes, feeling she had some of her energy back. She must have felt weak because she was unconsciously concentrating on keeping the barrier up.

Sesshomaru reached his hand forward again, stopping a few centimeters from her chest.

"It detached," he told her, Kagome feeling a little creeped out with his hand so close to her chest. He lowered his hand, turning to his men.

"Head North, I'll return to the castle after finishing some work here." His men nodded, Kagome watching as they all left on horses. There wasn't as many as she thought there were, some just bigger than others. There were about ten of them, their faces set in serious scowls as they rode out of the village.

"Why North?" Kagome asked, rather sure Sesshomaru was the Lord of the western lands.

"A demon created the golem. He lives in the North." Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome, seeing her eyes were looking to Inuyasha who sat in the tree with a frown.

"Rest," he told her, Kagome looking back to him. Sesshomaru started walking out of the village, Ah-Un snorting softly as it stayed where it was.

"Inuyasha, follow." Inuyasha snorted, jumping down from the tree. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when he actually followed him without a complaint, glad the two brothers were getting along more.

She always thought their little fights were stupid.

:::+:::

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as they walked further into the forest. Sesshomaru stopped walking suddenly, Inuyasha grunting when he pushed him against a tree. He didn't kiss him though, his eyes narrowed.

"You are mine, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha frowning. He tried to push him away but couldn't, Sesshomaru not budging like he was a boulder.

"I belong to nobody," he growled back, gasping when he kissed him. Sesshomaru pinned him against the tree with his body, Inuyasha groaning softly when he slid his hand into his hakama. He shook his head though, finding his strength to push him away enough that he wasn't kissing him anymore.

"Stop," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha whimpered softly when he kissed his neck, his eyes closing as he opened his kimono and kissed a trail down to his nipples. Inuyasha arched against him with a soft moan when he bit down, his body heating up. He tried to shake away the arousal but couldn't, Sesshomaru rising back up and kissing his lips.

Inuyasha gasped when he grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, Inuyasha locking his legs around his waist.

"Oh god there," Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru kissed a trail down his neck with a soft growl.

Naraku watched from a tree, his lip pulled up into a snarl. He jumped away, his anger rising up and crushing his heart. He met his men by the river they stopped at, erasing his snarl and replacing it with a smirk.

"Any hot girls besides that big breasted one?" One of his comrades asked, Naraku shaking his head.

"All pretty neutral. Let's move out!"

When he came back, Sesshomaru will never touch Inuyasha again.

He lied to you…

Naraku frowned when he heard someone whisper in his ear, looking to his men who were talking about the women they had seen.

He used you…

Naraku almost growled, thinking back to Sesshomaru and how he used him like a shield during a battle. It was like he wanted him to die.

He took him from you…

Naraku tightened his hands on his reigns, one of his men looking over when he heard the thick leather protest.

"You alright Naraku?" He asked, Naraku nodding stiffly. He was angry, his anger only building up the more he thought about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moaning his name.

He lied to you…

He hates you…

Naraku growled, his men stopping in their conversation. Naraku stopped his horse, feeling something was watching them. He looked around, his men slowly reaching for the hilt of their swords. Naraku raised a hand, his eyes narrowing as he looked around.

He lied to you…

Naraku shook his head, the ringing in his ears slowly going away.

"Naraku, what is it?" One of his men asked, Naraku looking to them with a frown.

"Nothing, lets continue on."

:::+:::

Inuyasha panted as he rested against the tree, Sesshomaru kissing down his back. He took off his hakama but his fundoshi was still on, Inuyasha feeling light headed as he kissed his sides.

His mind couldn't think of why to fight back even though his body screamed for him to do it. Inuyasha was at a loss, arching against the tree when he nipped his protruding hip bone.

"Sesshomaru stop," Inuyasha panted as he started to undo his fundoshi, rising back up to his feet. Inuyasha whimpered when he thrusted against his ass, covering his mouth so he wouldn't make any other noises. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped though, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder to him. A white snake was just behind him, Inuyasha's eyes widening.

Sesshomaru grabbed it, the white snake burning. He pulled away, Inuyasha quick to put back on his clothes. Sesshomaru seemed displeased, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. Inuyasha tried to push him away, for sure Kikyo was nearby. Sesshomaru wasn't having it though, Inuyasha gasping when he bit his bottom lip. Sesshomaru used the opening, delving his tongue inside his mouth.

Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha's cheeks red with arousal. Sesshomaru smirked, leaving him at that tree. Inuyasha panted, his eyes staring off into space. He slowly slid down to his knees, his body shaking as it yearned to be touched again.

He was angry with himself.

How could he give in so easily to a man he didn't even like? Inuyasha growled, punching the ground. A white snake appeared, circling his arm. It floated away, Inuyasha slowly getting to his feet. He ran after it, needing to see her face.

The white snake disappeared, Inuyasha running into a clearing. He stopped when he saw her in the middle of it, her eyes downcast to the floor.

"Kikyo…" He whispered, her eyes looking into his. They were empty of life but full of emotion, Inuyasha panting softly as he saw what was in her eyes. She had seen him with Sesshomaru.

"I had been your first," Kikyo whispered, Inuyasha looking down to the ground. He knew that. Before the incident, she took his virginity. And he took hers. If she had conceived they would have never known because three days after Inuyasha…

His ears fell back.

He took her life.

"Now, do you wish for him?" Inuyasha looked to her sharply, his lip rising up into a snarl.

"No!" He barked, Kikyo sealing her lips. One of the white snakes floated over to him, Inuyasha watching it as it slowly circled him. It emitted a warmth that made him feel relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly. It rose up to his chest, touching its snout to his chest. Inuyasha frowned when it burned to ashes, falling to the ground.

"Your heart says different."

Anger boiled up in his chest, Inuyasha growling as he took a step forward.

"You couldn't possibly know what I feel!" He barked, Kikyo slowly walking up to him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but when he looked into her eyes he couldn't find the strength to be angry anymore. He wanted to hold her against his chest, cherish the few moments they could possibly have left.

She stopped in front of him, Inuyasha looking into her eyes. Her own searched his, Inuyasha closing his eyes when she kissed him. It sent goosebumps down his back, her lips perfect and warm against his. But that's all they were, perfect. He didn't feel a burn in his stomach, didn't yearn to touch her body. She pulled away, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"You may love me in your heart Inuyasha, but no longer in body." Inuyasha frowned, wondering why she thought she could tell him anything about himself. She took a step away, her eyes not solem or angry. They were calm, Kikyo breathing in deeply.

"Kagome will not understand as I do, Inuyasha," she told him, Inuyasha growling softly.

"I don't like him!" He growled, Kikyo's lips pulling up into a small smile.

"I shall leave you now."

Inuyasha reached for her, but she had already left to the sky, the white snakes surrounding her. Inuyasha turned around, stopping when he came face to face with Sesshomaru. He growled, pushing past him. Sesshomaru didn't grab his arm or force him to return, letting him go. Inuyasha went to Kagome's hut, the dark haired girl talking to Kira. They seemed to have become the best of friends in the time of his absence, Inuyasha scowling.

"Your stupid, why accuse me of being with her than become friends with her?!" He barked, Kagome looking to him with a frown.

"Sit boy!" He slammed face first into the ground with a yelp.

Kaede sighed, looking to her broken floor.

"That will come from your expenses, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's hand twitched.


	13. Chapter 13: Walk of Faith

Chapter 13

"Naraku…" Inuyasha whimpered his name, arching when he thrusted deep inside his body. Naraku panted above him, his arms shaking as he kept himself up. He opened his eyes, seeing Inuyasha beneath him. He was in the throes of passion when suddenly the face changed, green eyes staring up at him with amusement.

"Is this what you want?"

Naraku shot awake. He panted as he sat up, his body shaking lightly. He covered his face with a hand, closing his eyes. He had felt everything, Inuyasha inside and outside. He still hadn't moaned his name though, Naraku tightening his hand around his face.

He wanted him to moan his name.

He looked to the side to his men, his eyes widening when all he saw was them torn to pieces. He scooted back with a gasp of shock, feeling something touching his hand. He looked behind him, one of his comrades heads resting behind him. His eyes were still open, a scream building inside them.

Naraku got to his feet, reaching for his sword. It wasn't on his waist though, Naraku growling as he looked around. It had taken them three days to get close to the demon's whereabouts, Naraku angry at himself. He should've known the demon was dangerous, they shouldn't have rested.

"Looking for this?" His sword was thrown at his feet, blood staining the blade. Naraku stared at it with wide eyes of fright, looking up when someone came from the shadows.

Green eyes bore into his soul.

Naraku took a step back, a smirk pulling on pale lips.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't kill you." Naraku picked up his sword when the person walked closer, demonic energy wafting off of him in waves. A lizard tail trailed behind him, his pupils slitting when the moonlight shined on them.

"You were the one in my head," Naraku growled, the green eyed devil smirking. His body shifted, Naraku's eyes widening when he saw Inuyasha. He lowered his sword just slightly, but instead of hearing his voice, he heard a deeper one that shook him to his bones.

"I merely made your wants come true." Naraku froze when suddenly he was in front of him, his body having shifted back to the lizard demon.

"I thirst for anger, for hate. You hate Sesshomaru don't you? You hate him because he has Inuyasha and you don't?" Naraku stared into his green eyes, his lips parting but no words escaping. The lizard demon smirked, sharp teeth showing though his pale lips.

"I can give you my power, and you can have Inuyasha. You can kill Sesshomaru." Naraku didn't want to believe his ears, looking away from the lizard. Even though he didn't want to believe it, his mind was tempted. If Sesshomaru was dead, there was nobody to take Inuyasha from him. And if there was, he could easily dispose of them.

"Temptation burned the soul," the lizard hissed, Naraku letting him lead him backwards. His back touched against a tree, the lizard shifting back to Inuyasha.

"Show me what you want, and I'll give it to you." Naraku growled, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. He grabbed him, turning them so he was against the tree. He tore off his clothing and lifted him up by his thighs, undoing his obi. Inuyasha kissed his neck, gasping when he thrust into his body dry.

Naraku didn't care if he hurt him, burying himself deep inside his body. It was so warm, Naraku gritting his teeth as he sunk into his body again. He took him roughly, taking out all of the anger he had on his body. Inuyasha moaned his name, scratched his back, arched against him. In turn Naraku moved faster, getting lost in his body. He couldn't last long inside of his tight sheath, spilling himself into his body.

Inuyasha kissed his lips, Naraku parting his lips when he licked his bottom lip. His tongue felt funny. Naraku opened his eyes, his eyes widening when he saw the lizard demon. He pulled out, dropping him to his feet. The lizard demon chuckled, Naraku's semen sliding down his thigh. Naraku was disgusted, doing back up his clothing. The lizards clothing hung from his skin, bruises left on his thighs were Naraku grabbed him.

"As you wish." Naraku gasped when the lizard suddenly started to grow larger, its body becoming a mere mist. It darted towards him, Naraku's lips parting in shock. He fell back as he entered into his mouth, his body feeling like it was burning alive as it all pushed inside his body. He gasped when it was all inside, his eyes wide as he coughed and gagged. His claws grew sharper, his hair longer. His skin felt like it was burning off his bones, his back hurting the most. Naraku turned onto his stomach with a yell, clawing the ground as pain spread everywhere.

He looked to his men, his lips parting as he yearned to call for them.

Help me!

He screamed in his mind, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped. Naraku smirked, slowly getting to his feet.

He lied to you…

He hates you…

He's your enemy!

Naraku cackled, his eyes wide with insanity as he felt the power run through him. He would kill Sesshomaru, and he would have Inuyasha.

He looked to the west, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat.

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but my pet!"

:::+:::

Inuyasha sneezed. He groaned softly as he rubbed his nose, feeling someone was talking about him. He looked down to the ground from his perch in a tree when he heard a giggle, Sango helping Kagome walk again. Her body had been in shut down for so long her legs were like jelly. She had improved a lot over the past three days, able to walk though with a limp. She couldn't move that fast, but Inuyasha knew soon they could search for jewel shards again in no time.

He jumped down from the tree when the two walked into the forest, wondering if he should follow them. Miroku and Shippo thought similar to him, following close behind. Inuyasha relaxed, touching his waist. Tetsusaiga seemed heavier, Inuyasha knowing he was just tired. His back hurt from being sat so many times, the tree not helping it in the least. Kaede's floor had been fixed though.

He walked into the hut, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was empty. He remembered though that Kira went on an errand with Kaede to get some herbs for a sick man in the village, Inuyasha glad he had the hut to himself. He took out a futon and laid down, looking to the hut opening when he heard footsteps. He sat up when he saw Sesshomaru, a frown on his lips.

"Go away," Inuyasha grumbled, laying back down. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he allowed himself to rest. He gasped when he was turned onto his back, his hands pinned above his head. Inuyasha knew what was about to happen, struggling to get away. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him go though, kissing his neck. Inuyasha grit his teeth as he sucked on his skin, trying not to arch as pleasure thrummed through his body.

He managed to get a hand free and pushed him away, Inuyasha panting as he moved out of the futon so he couldn't be trapped again.

"Don't touch me," he ordered, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha stood to get away, gasping when he was pinned against the wall. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, Inuyasha whimpering when he slipped his thigh between his. He pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha panting as he kissed a trail down his neck.

"Stop," Inuyasha moaned as he undid his obi, his hakama falling to the ground. Inuyasha groaned when he kissed him again, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall. Inuyasha's kimono and haori fell open, Inuyasha breathing in shakily when he let go of one of his hands to undo his fundoshi.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, turning his head away. Sesshomaru attacked his neck, Inuyasha moaning as his fundoshi fell to the floor.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned breathily when he sucked on his nipple, arching against him with a moan as he moved lower. Inuyasha got his hand free, digging his hand into Sesshomaru's long hair as he kissed his belly button. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the wall, biting his lip as he bypassed his aching member and kissed his thighs. He opened his eyes when he felt his tongue lick over his hole, jolting when he did it again.

"Don't," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru spreading his legs as he moved closer. Inuyasha covered his mouth as he cried out when he delved his tongue inside, wondering why he would do anything like this. His hips jolted when his tongue slid over his balls before quickly returning to his hole. He tried not to clench but couldn't help it, Sesshomaru groaning softly. He pulled his tongue away, biting off his claws of one hand.

Inuyasha tried to pull away but Sesshomaru held him in place with his thighs, Inuyasha whimpering when he inserted a finger. It hurt a little more with only saliva as lubricant, Inuyasha arching when he delved it deep in one swift motion. Pleasure zapped up his spine, Inuyasha releasing a shaky moan.

"Sessh stop," he whispered, whimpering when he delved it deep again. Sparks erupted behind Inuyasha's eyes, his entire spine tingling as Sesshomaru played with that thing inside of him, Inuyasha grabbing his wrist when he flt like cumming.

"Please stop," he panted, Sesshomaru taking his fingers out. He licked him again before rising up to his feet, stripping quickly.

...

"Kagome be careful!" Sango urged as she walked by herself, limping visibly. Kagome was smiling though, turning towards her.

"Im going to walk back to the hut by myself."

…

Inuyasha closed his eyes when Sesshomaru pressed his bare body against his, Inuyasha's kimono and haori falling down his arms and onto the floor. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, lifting him up. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, Sesshomaru's hands shaking slightly with urgency as he lined himself up.

…

"And if you fall?" Sango asked, Kagome already started to walk back to the village. They hadn't gotten far, the village only a few minutes away.

"Then i'll get back up!"

…

Inuyasha gasped when he pushed inside, his body aching around him. Sesshomaru groaned softly, staying still for only a second. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the wall, his ears falling back. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, Inuyasha moaning as he pulled out then thrusted back inside. He started to bounce on his member, Inuyasha leaning forward and kissing Sesshomaru's neck. He moaned in his ear, Sesshomaru digging his claws into his thighs.

…

"I'll call for you when I make it to the hut," Kagome told Sango, denying her request to follow her. She wanted to do this on her own, she didn't want any help. Inuyasha would be proud of her if she did this.

…

Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back, slowly dragging them up as he moved faster. Sesshomaru grabbed his arms, pinning them to the wall. He entwined their fingers, Inuyasha moaning shakily as he thrusted in harder. He thrusted his hips down against him, wanting him deep inside. He was pressing into the spot inside of him repeatedly, Inuyasha wanting more of that intoxicating pleasure.

"Harder!"

…

Kagome limped slowly, her face set in determination. She was going to do this and Inuyasha would be proud of her. Maybe then she could tell him that she loved him.

…

Inuyasha grunted when Sesshomaru moved them to the floor, his back aching lightly as he spread his legs and took him roughly. Inuyasha moaned, sinking his hands into his hair, letting the long strands entwine with his fingers. He pulled him down, parting his lips. Sesshomaru delved his tongue inside, Inuyasha only tasting his sweetness. He grunted when he thrusted in hard, his hips moving faster as he strived for his release.

"Right there…" Inuyasha moaned as he pulled away from the kiss, thrusting his hips against him harder. He arched with a moan, Sesshomaru grabbing his hips as he got rougher with his body.

"Oh god!" Inuyasha moaned, crying out when rocked his body with each thrust.

…

"Be careful!" Sango yelled from where she stood, Kagome smiling as she got closer to the village. She entered inside, setting her eyes on the hut. She was going to do this, she could do this.

…

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha groaning when he pulled out. Sesshomaru sat down, pulling Inuyasha onto his lap. Sesshomaru lined himself up, Inuyasha gasping when he pushed back inside. Inuyasha was so close, needing direct stimulation. Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, resting his back against the wall as he bounced Inuyasha in his lap.

"Sessh… Oh god… There!" Inuyasha panted, pressing his hands against the wall as he bounced faster on his lap. Sesshomaru kissed his chest, taking a nipple between his lips. His skin was salty from sweat but the woodsy scent he gave off was sweet like maple.

…

Kagome smiled when she came close to the hut, moving just a tad faster. She would tell Inuyasha that she loved him and they would get married. Just like in her dreams.

…

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru groaned, so close to finding his release. Inuyasha reached a hand down, stroking his member quickly as he felt the familiar heat. Sesshomaru slapped his hand away though, stroking him instead. Inuyasha leaned down, pressing his lips to his neck. He moaned when he slowed down, slamming him down on his hips repeatedly. Inuyasha arched with a moan, releasing onto his stomach with a shiver.

…

Kagome opened the hut door, gasping when she saw she was in the wrong hut. The lady looked to her, a smile on her lips.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized, closing the door.

…

Sesshomaru came inside Inuyasha when he clamped down around him, panting as he slowly came down from his orgasmc high. Inuyasha rose up, Sesshomaru stopping him. Inuyasha looked to his face, Sesshomaru smirking just slightly.

"Just stay like this for a while," he whispered, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"No."

…

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut, seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru inside. They were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the hut. They looked to her, Kagome smiling wide. The hut smelled funny, like a mix of musk and sweetness. It didn't matter though, Kagome feeling happy.

"I walked all the way here by myself!"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Good for you."

Kagome frowned.

Maybe telling him now wasn't the right time.


	14. Chapter 14: Possession

Chapter 14

Kagome laid down on her futon, looking up to the ceiling. It started raining outside so she couldn't walk today, rather bored just laying down. Inuyasha was in the hut with her as protection, his eyes closed. She would have thought he was asleep if his ears weren't constantly twitching towards different sounds.

The rest of their group wasn't there because news came from the North that Sesshomaru's ten man army had been massacred. Like in her dream, Kagome thought there was going to be a war between the two territories. Instead they were working together to find the demon and a man named Naraku. He wasn't found with the soldiers. They say it was possible he was being used by the other demon to do something. They didn't know what yet.

Kagome wanted to be part of it, to fight alongside her friends. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could not be directly part of it, but Miroku's purification powers were needed. Sango's Hiraikotsu was strong and needed. Shippo's use of illusions was not up to par, but just as important. All the jewel shards were left in Kaede's care and she hid them well. Kagome felt weak though. Because of what had happened, she couldn't do anything.

Maybe if she hadn't sat Inuyasha before she left, he could have came faster. Maybe if she had understood more about Inuyasha's and Kikyo's past, she wouldn't have been so jealous.

Kagome sighed, slowly sitting up. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to her with a silent, thoughtful look in his eyes. Kagome winced with effort as she tried to make her body move, managing to sit up by herself.

"You're not going outside," Inuyasha told her, Kagome putting her hands on her lap.

"I know, I just wanted to ask you a question.

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. Kagome would have been offended but still his ears twitched, signifying he was listening.

"Can you tell me about Kikyo? Before she died?" Kagome inquired softly, seeing Inuyasha's facial expression go from thoughtful to irritated. She knew he didn't like to talk about it, but she also hoped he would at least tell her a little bit.

"No. It's none of your business."

Kagome sighed.

Maybe not.

Inuyasha stood up, Kagome watching him walk towards the hut opening as the sound of rain ended.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, Inuyasha stopping. She wondered if maybe it was because of the smell in the hut, the musk and sweetness still there. It wasn't as prominent, but when someone first walks in they can smell it. It must be three times stronger for Inuyasha.

"No. I'm just going outside." Kagome frowned when he walked out of the hut, closing her eyes.

Was he irritated by something?

:::+:::

Inuyasha wanted to punch something. The smell from sex still lingered from earlier that day, Inuyasha mad at himself. He didn't do anything to stop him. He just let him do what he wished like he owned his body. Inuyasha stood outside the hut, pacing back and forth with a frown on his lips.

How could he let himself lose control like that?

How can he enjoy something like that?

What the hell was wrong with him?!

Inuyasha held back a growl, looking to the side when he saw a dust cloud. He already knew who it was. He stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his chest. Kouga stopped a few feet away, his eyes narrowed. Inuyasha growled at him.

"I heard Kagome has awakened. Your lucky mut, I would have killed you if she didn't!" Inuyasha wanted to beat the shit out of him, not in the mood to deal with him or anybody else at this moment.

"Maybe I should take care of her, since you're so…" Kouga stopped talking, his words trailing off. Inuyasha frowned, surprised the asshole actually shut up. Kouga moved closer to him, Inuyasha growling at him. Kouga stopped moving, his eyebrow rising.

"Who has had you?" Inuyasha pushed him away, unsheathing his sword. Kouga growled, Inuyasha able to tell he was smelling the stench of sex he and Sesshomaru left behind.

"Inuyasha?" He frowned in confusion when he heard Kagome's voice, looking over his shoulder to her. She was standing, resting against the hut as she looked from him to Kouga.

"Kagome, come with me! I'll keep you safe!" Kouga offered, Inuyasha looking to him with a glare. He growled in anger, charging forward. Kouga dodged his attack, Inuyasha kicking out. He kicked Kouga's stomach, the wolf stumbling back. Inuyasha grunted when he moved close, using his sword to block him. Kouga frowned as he sniffed the air, wind hissing from tetsusaiga.

"Who did you rut with?" Kouga growled, Inuyasha pushing him away.

"Wind scar!" Kouga jumped out of the way but it some of it caught his side, Inuyasha growling in anger.

He wanted to kill him.

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell face first into the ground, groaning as Kagome limped to Kouga's side. He fought against the necklace, his back aching more. He grit his teeth though, rising to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked Kouga who was laying on the floor. Inuyasha knew he was just faking it, able to heal from that within an hour. He limped over to a tree, being sat so soon after having sex hurting him more than he would admit. Kouga slowly got to his feet, looking to him as Kagome looked to his wound.

Inuyasha looked away, hearing Kira and Kaede returning. He looked to Kagome, for a second wondering if Kouga should take care of her. He looked away, hearing Kira call his name. He jumped away, needing some time alone to heal. His back wasn't going to get any better if he kept getting sat.

:::+:::

Naraku watched Kagome sit Inuyasha, his smirk falling. He grew angry when he saw him limp, angry that Kagome could hurt him so easily. Inuyasha was his and he would not have her hurt him that way. He followed Inuyasha who stopped at a hot spring, a visible limp in his step. He stopped by a rock, touching a hand to his lower back. Naraku jumped down from his hiding place, wanting to move closer.

Inuyasha sensed him, a growl torn from his throat.

"Naraku."

Naraku was flattered he put his scent into memory, walking out from the shadows. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, Naraku raising a hand.

"I understand you don't like me, Inuyasha," he told him, Inuyasha lowering his sword slowly. Naraku was glad, Inuyasha taking a step back.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, looking over his new appearance. Naraku knew he looked different, a lot having changed since he bonded with the demon of the North.

"The demon of the North took my men." Inuyasha frowned, Naraku guessing he had heard of what had happened. His disappearance must have been suspicious, Naraku for sure they were looking for him now. They probably thought he had been taken prisoner. Only if they knew it was the complete opposite.

"The demon was not a threat, to me at least." Naraku moved closer, Inuyasha raising his sword again. Naraku was displeased, but he understood Inuyasha was not okay with his presence yet. Even though the demon inside him was strong, Naraku was still learning his true powers. Inuyasha could kill him if pleased in this moment.

He had to become friends with him, make him trust him until he was strong enough to take him without interference.

"What do you mean not a threat to you?" Inuyasha asked, Naraku turning towards the forest. He breathed in deeply, feeling his back burn slightly.

"He killed all of my men, but when it came to me he couldn't do it. Instead he gave me something greater. Greater than my death."

Inuyasha didn't lower his blade, Naraku turning towards him again. He walked up towards him, Inuyasha's eyes flashing red.

"He gave me power, beyond my wildest dreams." Inuyasha growled, hearing footsteps not that far away. He could smell Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing.

"You've been possessed," Inuyasha told him, Naraku smirking.

"No, what he did to me was far greater." Inuyasha saw his eyes flash green, wind hissing around his blade. Naraku looked to it, his smirk falling.

"Do you wish to kill me Inuyasha? A man who loves you?" Naraku asked, Inuyasha raising his blade.

"You're already dead. Windscar!" Naraku didn't even try to move out the way, his heart shattering just slightly.

He loved Sesshomaru.

He would soon kill him, erase him from his memory. But that girl, that girl he had to kill first. He wouldn't allow her to hurt him anymore.

He would do it all for him.

For Inuyasha.

….

Inuyasha watched as Naraku was engulfed by the light and wind, hearing Miroku and Sango enter into the clearing. He felt Sesshomaru close by him, not caring at that moment.

His eyes widened when the dust cleared, Naraku's head floating above the ground like his body was still there. Lizard tails spurted from his neck, holding him above the ground. Sesshomaru's soldiers charged forward, Naraku creating a barrier. Their attacks were easily deflected, Naraku looking to Inuyasha.

"I'll come back for you, Inuyasha." With that he floated up into the air, Inuyasha's sword turning red as he prepared to break his barrier. He seemed to vanish though, Inuyasha sheathing his sword angrily.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked when she saw him limp slightly. Inuyasha nodded, everybody clearing out and heading towards the village. Sango wanted to stay but Miroku led her away, wanting to check up on Kagome.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who stayed behind, sighing in irritation.

"What?" He asked, seeing in his eyes he wanted to say something. He wasn't in the mood for anything, sitting down on the rock.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha snorting softly.

"No, I got sat. Why are you still here?" He asked, wanting to bathe in the hot water and unstrain the muscles in his back. He yelped when he was pushed into the water, landing on his ass. It hurt, Inuyasha watching as Sesshomaru started to strip down. He tried to get out but his back hurt too much, Inuyasha grunting as he stood. Sesshomaru walked into the hot spring, his hakama and obi still on.

Inuyasha moved back as he advanced forward, his back touching against a rock. Sesshomaru stopped in front of him, Inuyasha panting softly as he hoped he wouldn't fuck him. He didn't think his back could take it at this moment.

"Turn around." Inuyasha didn't, gasping when Sesshomaru pulled him forward by his obi. Inuyasha tried to push him away but couldn't, Sesshomaru undoing his obi and taking off his kimono and haori. Inuyasha tried to punch him, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand. Inuyasha gasped when he was spun around, pushed against the rock.

Instead of being taken though, hands went to his lower back. Inuyasha panted softly as Sesshomaru dug his thumbs into his skin, the ache worsening. He tried to pull away but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. He massaged his back, Inuyasha closing his eyes after a long second. The ache worsened but soon started to go away, Inuyasha resting against the rock. He breathed in deeply, releasing it with a small moan.

Kaede could never make the ache go away as he did, Inuyasha pushing against his hands when he went lower. His thumbs were just above his ass, digging into the spot that hurt the most. Inuyasha felt like melting, moaning softly when he dug his thumbs in deep. Sesshomaru went lower, Inuyasha's eyes opening when he ran his hand down his ass. He tried to pull away but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him, his hands going down to his thighs.

Inuyasha hissed softly when he rubbed his flesh, the ache in his thighs a dull pain compared to his back. Even so it felt good to get this type of attention, his pain slowly going away. His thighs started shaking when he went between his thighs, Sesshomaru leaning closer and kissing his shoulder. Inuyasha looked to him over his shoulder, Sesshomaru moving his hands back up to his lower back as he kissed his lips.

Inuyasha moaned when his hands moved to the front of his thighs, parting his lips and letting his tongue delve into his mouth. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he grinded against him, wanting it so badly.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his thoughts suddenly becoming coherent. He pulled away from the kiss, squirming out of Sesshomaru's grasp. He didn't limp any more, his back feeling like he was still massaging it. It felt good, Inuyasha walking to the edge and getting out of the hot spring. He yelped when Sesshomaru pulled him back in, pulled against his body.

"Stay," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, Inuyasha closing his eyes when he slipped his hand into his hakama. Inuyasha whimpered when he rubbed him through his fundoshi, Sesshomaru turning his head and claiming his lips. Inuyasha moaned, gasping when he was suddenly pinned against the edge. Sesshomaru pushed down his hakama, Inuyasha trying to stop him as he undid his fundoshi.

"Sessh stop," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru pulling off his fundoshi. He threw it with his other stuff, a wet pile of clothing on a rock. Inuyasha was completely naked now, his body on fire as Sesshomaru kissed and ran his hands over his skin.

Inuyasha gasped when he touched a finger to his ass, groaning when he started to push it inside. It burned, Inuyasha whimpering as he pushed it in farther. It didn't seem like he could wait though, pushing in another finger. Inuyasha jolted, Sesshomaru stretching him quickly before pulling his fingers out. Inuyasha didn't think he could do it twice in one day, Sesshomaru turning him around.

He grabbed his thighs, Inuyasha jumping up and wrapping them around his waist despite his earlier thoughts. His hands clung to the edge behind him, Inuyasha letting his head fall back as Sesshomaru took off his clothing, kissing his chest as he did so. Inuyasha groaned as he felt him start to push in, his body aching around him more than last time.

He was a little mad, mad that it could have felt so good but hurt now. Sesshomaru groaned softly as he delved deep, Inuyasha moaning loudly. He covered his mouth, Sesshomaru having found that spot. Inuyasha pushed down against him, needing more of that stimulation. Sesshomaru pulled him close so his chest was against his, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru kissed his neck, panting as he took him roughly. Inuyasha's toes curled, his body singing in pleasure. He moaned each time he thrusted in, telling himself to be quiet. He couldn't be though, panting heavily as he pulled him closer and went deeper. Inuyasha vaguely wondered why he let this happen,

gasping when he sped up his thrusts.

"Sessh-ah!" Inuyasha moaned when he bit down on his shoulder, feeling his teeth sink into his flesh. Inuyasha came, groaning loudly as his ears fell back against his head. Sesshomaru came into his body, Inuyasha gasping for breath as he slowly unhooked his legs from around him. Sesshomaru kissed his chest, Inuyasha panting softly as he got his breathing back under control.

Inuyasha knew he came early but couldn't help it, all the shit he had gone through today released with a burst of light behind his eyes. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru harden slightly inside of him, Inuyasha groaning softly. Once they finished their much longer, and intimate second round they got dressed, Inuyasha feeling less stressed and more content. He was putting on his partially wet kimono when Sesshomaru spun him around, kissing his lips. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru pulled away first this time, Inuyasha panting softly. At this moment, so close to Sesshomaru and his heat, Inuyasha couldn't think about why this was wrong. He just enjoyed his presence, moaning softly when he kissed him again. Sesshomaru pulled away once again, Inuyasha wanting more. Sesshomaru moved away though, Inuyasha shaking away the daze he had seemed to be under. He frowned, looking away.

"Meet me by the well as the sun goes down tomorrow," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking to him. He didn't answer him, just walked away back towards Kaede's village. His back and thighs didn't hurt as bad, Sesshomaru's massage having done miracles. Inuyasha sighed deeply, his body still burning where he had touched him.

He quickly grew angry with himself, wondering how he could let himself give in so easily. He stopped a few feet away from the village when he saw Kouga standing just outside the row of trees that led out of the forest. Kouga looked to him, his wound healed.

"You wouldn't let me, but you would let him?" Inuyasha chose to ignore him, walking past him. He stopped a foot away, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell anybody about this."

Kouga snorted softly.

"Don't plan too. Who would actually believe me?"


	15. Chapter 15: Tell Her

Chapter 15

Author's note: A little longer than expected.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked on the wet ground outside from his perch in a tree. She was determined, her limp less as she learned to walk faster. Inuyasha looked away when he heard water being poured out of a bucket, the sound reminding him of the well.

Should he go see him?

Inuyasha didn't love him, and he didn't have to obey him either. He could simply stay and watch over Kagome for the night. Watching her would be boring, but going to Sesshomaru in the middle of the night...

Inuyasha understood they were having some sort of affair, he knew he couldn't deny that fact. He couldn't say he hated having sex with him, it was amazing, for lack of a better word. He couldn't say he loved it, but each time he only wanted more.

Inuyasha face palmed himself.

His thoughts were going farther than he wanted them to. Instead of thinking about it he looked to Kagome, frowning when she stumbled when she tried to run.

"Careful, Kagome. We have to take it slow," Sango told her, Inuyasha seeing Kagome clench her hand into a fist.

"But we don't have time! We have to gather all the jewel shards!" Kagome yelled at her, Inuyasha jumping down from his tree. Kagome looked to him, her anger evident in her eyes. He knew she wanted to continue on, but he wasn't going to carry her all the time.

"Learn to run, then we will." Kagome looked away, Inuyasha walking over to the hut. He entered inside, Kaede sitting down making some soup. Inuyasha breathed in it's aroma, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"I would suggest you and Sesshomaru do not do your activities in here." Inuyasha's eyes widened, Kaede looking up to him.

"It took me a while to erase the scent." Inuyasha choked on his own saliva, Kira, who had been sitting with Kaede getting up and patting his back.

"I am a succubus Inuyasha, and please forgive my boldness but I could have been fed for many years from the sexual tension between you two." Inuyasha moved away from her, at least knowing why she seemed to hypnotize him. He tried to learn to breathe again, looking to Kaede with disbelief and embarrassment. His ears fell back slightly, Kaede tsking softly.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe. Though, Miroku and Sango know." Inuyasha sat down, feeling like the entire world knew that he was having sex with Sesshomaru.

"But, they saw after Naraku left yesterday. You two are not very sneaky." Inuyasha felt his nose start to bleed, Kira at his side in a second.

"Put your head back Inuyasha," she urged, Inuyasha only able to stare at Kaede.  
"Shippo figured out from the smell." Inuyasha fell back, Kira gasping as she started to fan him. Inuyasha was wondering why he was even still alive, rather sure Kagome knew too. She would probably sit him a thousand times. His back protested softly, Inuyasha sitting up when Kaede said but.

"Kagome does not know." Inuyasha's nosebleed stopped, Kira trying to clean his face. Inuyasha pulled away though, using his sleeve. He was glad, he didn't want to be sat.

"The reason no one has told her is because she loves you Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped cleaning his face, his eyes widening slightly. It all started to make sense. Why she got mad when he went to go see Kikyo, why she got mad when Kira touched him. She wanted him only to herself because she loved him. Inuyasha almost winced.

What would she do if she figured out he didn't love her back?

Inuyasha's train of thought stopped. He didn't love her? Before the incident, Inuyasha had felt feelings for her. They weren't as strong as he had with Kikyo, but they were still there. They would have gotten stronger if the incident didn't happen.

But, what made his feelings for her go away?

The entire time he was in the castle, he wanted to do nothing but return to her side. He had feelings for her then. But, ever since he started having sex with Sesshomaru, he lost feelings for her. He still loved Kikyo, but he knew she was right. He had feelings for her in his heart, but not how he used to.

But, his love couldn't possibly be given to Sesshomaru…

Could it have?

"We know if we tell her she may leave and never return. We need the jewel full again. I suggest you two be more sneaky." Inuyasha didn't have anything to say, slowly getting to his feet. Kaede got up to tell the others the soup was ready, Inuyasha just standing there stupidly.

Did he love Sesshomaru?

He shook his head, clenching his hand into a fist. He couldn't possibly love that brute! Inuyasha sat back down, his mind racing as he tried to figure out if he loved him or not. Everybody started to fill in, Inuyasha looking to Miroku and Sango. They acted like they didn't know, Miroku still being his perverted self. Sango slapped him when he grabbed her ass, still very much herself.

Shippo was acting normal, clinging to Kagome and complaining about he beat him up earlier. Kagome gave him a glare, but Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. He took the bowl of soup Kaede handed him, her hand lingering for just a second. Kagome frowned in confusion, Inuyasha looking back to her when she called his name. Everyone continued talking, but Inuyasha could tell it was quieter.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha blinked, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him. He frowned, looking back to his soup.

"Stop worrying wench," he grumbled, Kagome huffing. She was about to sit him and he knew it, but Sango stopped her. Inuyasha looked to her, the dark haired girl never stopping him from getting sat before. She probably heard him say why he was limping, Inuyasha a tad glad.

"Kagome don't mind him, he's just grouchy because he doesn't have the jewel," Sango told her, Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha snorting softly. He stood, leaving the hut and his bowl of soup behind.

"Yes."

Kagome watched him leave, Inuyasha in no mood to deal with her at that moment. Everything felt so artifical now, Inuyasha wondering if he should just tell her that he was having sex with Sesshomaru. He would have been fine if it was just his secret, but now almost everyone practically already knew. It wasn't just his secret anymore. He looked up to the sky, the sun slowly coming down from its highest peak in the sky.

Would he go see Sesshomaru?

Did he want too?

"Inuyasha." He turned around, frowning when he saw Sango. She gave him a small smile, handing him his bowl. He took it slowly, Sango taking a step back.

"We won't tell her. Tell her when you're ready." Inuyasha nodded awkwardly, Sango walking back to the hut. Inuyasha looked down to his bowl of soup, almost able to see his reflection in the white goop.

He would tell her. But just not now.  
:::+:::

Sesshomaru sat on the well, watching the sunset. He had dealt with all of his errands that day, wanting to get everything out of the way so he wouldn't be disturbed while with Inuyasha. It was still too early for him to worry if he would come or not, Sesshomaru staying calm as he watched the sun come and go. He was worried he wouldn't come.

Sesshomaru was not a man to doubt himself or have second thoughts. He was confident and did everything without hesitation. But, the longer he waited his palms started to get sweaty. He tried not to look around but couldn't help it, having done a perimeter check before coming here. He was thinking of possibly doing another, just to make sure.

He told himself no though, just incase Inuyasha came when he wasn't here. Sesshomaru wanted to facepalm himself. He didn't know when he started to look towards seeing Inuyasha. Everytime he saw him his pants got tight and his chest throbbed. He knew one feeling was lust, but he didn't know what the other meant. Rin told him he was in love once, but he didn't want to believe that.

He and Inuyasha were just having an affair. It was only for pleasure and nothing else. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but his chest ached when he thought about it like that. It did that whenever he tried to deny he loved him.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps, trying not to seem to eager as he smelt Inuyasha's scent. He wiped his hands on his hakama, making his expression not seem to eager. Inuyasha walked into the clearing, a frown on his lips. He looked to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm here."

Sesshomaru released his breath softly, his legs feeling like stone. He didn't want to look like a fool so instead made Inuyasha come to him.

"Come."

Inuyasha looked to him with a glare but walked forward, stopping a few feet from him. Sesshomaru wanted him closer, reaching forward and grabbing his obi. He slowly led Inuyasha closer, the smaller half demon looking into his eyes as their thighs touched. Sesshomaru wanted to devour him, Inuyasha's cheeks turning a tad red. Sesshomaru was glad he had an effect on him, leaning down. Inuyasha parted his lips just slightly, Sesshomaru at first just pressing his lips against him.

He tasted his sweetness, Inuyasha shivering against him. Sesshomaru parted his lips more, delving his tongue inside. Inuyasha moaned softly, Sesshomaru undoing his obi as his need grew. Inuyasha for once didn't try to stop him, Sesshomaru glad as he let the red obi fall to the ground.

Inuyasha gasped when he slid his hands into his kimono, his kisses becoming more urgent as the red material fell to the floor. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Sesshomaru kissing his neck as he pushed his haori down his shoulders. Inuyasha pressed closer against him, the cold air not affecting him as Sesshomaru ran his hands up his back.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha moaned, shaky breaths escaping his lips the lower he kissed. Sesshomaru sat on the well, pulling Inuyasha between his legs. He trailed his lips down to his nipples, Inuyasha sinking a hand into his hair as he took one between his lips. Inuyasha hissed when he bit down, reaching his hand forward and touching his groin. Sesshomaru groaned, lightly thrusting against his hand.

Inuyasha undid his obi, slipping his hand into his hakama. Sesshomaru never thought he would do something like this, biting down harder with his flat front teeth. Inuyasha moaned, his hand shaking slightly as he rubbed him through his fundoshi. Sesshomaru stood, pushing down his hakama and undoing his fundoshi. He groaned when Inuyasha grabbed his member, Sesshomaru kissing his lips.

Sesshomaru moved them down to the grass, Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest when he started to take off his hakama. Inuyasha bit his lip, Sesshomaru not in the mood to deal with his shyness. Inuyasha pulled away though, standing up. Sesshomaru hoped he wasn't going to leave, Inuyasha taking off his hakama by himself. He stood only in his fundoshi, Inuyasha sitting down on the well.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru quick to get to his feet. He stood in front of him, Inuyasha looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet, Inuyasha gasping against him. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, devouring his mouth as he slid his hands down his back. He grabbed his ass, Inuyasha shivering against him. Sesshomaru undid his fundoshi, letting it fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru breathed when he ran his hand over his body, kissing his neck. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru moving them down to the grass again. His kimono kept them from getting wet, Sesshomaru running his hand up Inuyasha's thigh. He grabbed it like a kid given a gift, his flesh hot and warm against him. Inuyasha was panting, whimpering softly as he kissed a path down his body.

It went from slow to fast in a few seconds.

Sesshomaru became more rough, leaving marks all over Inuyasha's body as he kissed down towards his groin. Inuyasha arched against him when he sucked on the skin just below his belly button, feeling sharp pain. It easily translated to pleasure though, Inuyasha gasping when he licked a trail down to his groin. His saliva cooled but it became warm with the heat that soared through his body, Inuyasha moaning when he took his member into his mouth.

"Sessh stop," Inuyasha moaned, his hips arching again. Sesshomaru held him that way, Inuyasha sinking his hand into Sesshomaru's long hair. The thick strands entwined with his fingers, Inuyasha pulling on his hair when he took him all the way down. Inuyasha almost came, a loud moan escaping his lips. He covered his mouth, Sesshomaru slowly pulling away from his member.

"Stop… stop…" Inuyasha whimpered behind his hand as he kissed lower, Sesshomaru's tongue flicking over his hole. Inuyasha jolted, Sesshomaru grabbing his thighs as he licked it harder.

He pushed his tongue inside. Inuyasha moaned softly, hissing when he felt his sharp fangs against his ass. He pushed down against his face, Sesshomaru groaning as he held onto his thighs tighter. Inuyasha felt his claws dig into his flesh, arching his chest when he delved his tongue deep. Sesshomaru pulled away, moving up his body. Inuyasha panted as he let his arm fall to his side, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he spread his legs, Sesshomaru holding his thighs apart. He let one go to reach down, Inuyasha hanging onto him tighter.

He felt his heat, Inuyasha gasping as he slowly pushed inside. It hurt, the ache almost dousing his arousal. Only his mind knew the pleasure that would be promised after the pain, Inuyasha pushing down against him lightly. Sesshomaru pushed in all of the way, Inuyasha panting against his shoulder as his body relaxed around him.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru's voice was soft, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled out then thrusted back in. Sesshomaru grunted as he thrusted inside of him again, Inuyasha's ears falling back as he heard him growl. Inuyasha clinged to him, digging his claws into his back. Sesshomaru sped up, Inuyasha gasping each time he thrust into him. Sesshomaru placed his hand by Inuyasha's head, kissing his neck with another growl.

Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru's other hand digging into his thigh. Inuyasha arched when he bit down on his neck, his body electrified when he hit the spot inside of him. Inuyasha stayed like that, moaning in his ear each time he thrusted into him. Sesshomaru became more rough, his thrusts hard enough to hurt. His claws dug into his skin, Inuyasha feeling his blood flow down his leg.

His teeth and lips left marks all over his neck, Inuyasha moaning as he tightened his thighs against his body. He slid his hands up to his hair, pulling on the long strands. They fell over Sesshomaru's shoulders, creating a curtain over their heads. The outside world didn't matter, Inuyasha lost in this moment as he moaned his name.

Sesshomaru growled as he ran his claws down his thigh, his lips kissing his own as he sped up. Inuyasha moaned brokenly, gasping as he stopped thrusting. Sesshomaru groaned as he pulled out slowly, Inuyasha grunting when he thrusted back inside hard. Inuyasha wasn't sure he could last any longer, his body sensitive to his every touch. Sesshomaru rested on his elbow, touching his fingers to Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha grunted again when he thrusted in, his eyes shut tight as he felt on the verge of climax. Sesshomaru stopped kissing him, touching his nose to his neck.

"Look at me." The order was in a low growl that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine, his eyes fluttering open. Sesshomaru was looking down to him, Inuyasha grunting when he thrusted into him again. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, Inuyasha's eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Sesshomaru reached between their bodies, Inuyasha writhing beneath him as he started to stroke his member.

"Don't stop!" Inuyasha gasped, feeling his orgasm build up. Sesshomaru stopped though, Inuyasha opening his eyes when he wrapped his hand around his throat. It wasn't to choke him though, Sesshomaru rising up. He stayed inside, Inuyasha running his hand up his chest. He was panting, nearly gasping for breath as he sat on the brink of his release.

"Sessh…" Inuyasha moaned softly, Sesshomaru tightening his hand around his neck. Inuyasha gasped when he started to thrust into him again, his pace fast. He hit that spot repeatedly, Inuyasha gasping each time as his ears started to ring. He was so close, Inuyasha pushing down against him.

The pleasure that zapped up his spine was enough to bring him over the edge. Inuyasha came with a loud moan, Sesshomaru releasing his throat as he leaned over him and kissed him. Inuyasha felt heat spread inside him, his chest heaving as Sesshomaru devoured his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled out after a long second, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck.

He didn't say anything, and neither did Sesshomaru. They just laid there, their foreheads pressed together. Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing Sesshomaru staring down at him. Inuyasha smirked, Sesshomaru's lips pulling up into a small smirk of their own. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He didn't want to let him go, intoxicated by his scent and heat. Sesshomaru this time didn't try to move away, touching a hand to his thigh. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down to his hand.

It was stained with blood just like Inuyasha's thigh, Sesshomaru looking back to Inuyasha with a frown.

"I hurt you," he whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head. He pulled him down, kissing him again. Sesshomaru untensed, wiping his hand on the grass. They went to a hot spring to clean up, Inuyasha holding him close as they just stood in the warm water. Sesshomaru grabbed his ass, Inuyasha moving closer against him.

"Come back to the castle with me." Inuyasha opened his eyes. He pulled away slightly, looking up to Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were lidded with content, Inuyasha snorting softly.

"I can't," he whispered, Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha looked away, but he didn't let him go.

"I have to stay and find all the jewel shards," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru pulling him closer. Inuyasha looked back to his face, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha's heart throbbed, Inuyasha closing his eyes tighter.

He was in love with him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha hanging onto him tighter. For most of the night they had sex, Inuyasha never wanting him to leave. He was addicted to his touch, his scent, and his taste. He didn't ever want to let him go, his mind and heart filled with him.

But, all too fast it seemed to end as the first rays of the sun rose into the sky. Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha feeling his heart throb. He walked back to the village, stopping when he smelt Kagome. She was not that far away, Inuyasha smelling her tears.

"How long?" She whispered, Inuyasha keeping his eyes on the ground. Before he had been scared to tell her, but at this moment he just didn't care. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved Sesshomaru, and if hurting Kagome's feelings was in the path of them getting together, he would do what he needed to stay with him.

"A couple weeks." Kagome sniffled, Inuyasha just waiting to be sat. He knew he hurt her, and even though that was the last thing he wanted to do, it had to be done.

"Did you ever love me?" Kagome sobbed, Inuyasha wanting to just walk away. He didn't though.

"I had feelings, but never loved." Kagome walked up to him, Inuyasha letting her slap him. He held her, Kagome trying to pull away. He wouldn't let her though, Kagome grabbing his kimono as she cried. Inuyasha just stared at the ground, Kagome slowly calming down. She gasped softly every now and then, Inuyasha slowly letting her go.

Inuyasha frowned when Kagome grabbed the necklace around his neck, Inuyasha gasping softly when she pulled. The beads fell to the ground, Kagome wiping her eyes.

"Go with him." Inuyasha almost did, but he knew he couldn't at the same time.

"I can't." Kagome looked to him, taking a step back and pointing to the beads.

"I set you free! Why would you stay?" Inuyasha looked to the beads on the ground, wondering himself why he was staying. Miroku and Sango could easily take care of everything. But, something was telling him he had to stay. He sighed, looking to her face.

"You can't go back home until the jewel is back together. Until then, I will stay." Kagome fell to her knees, putting her hands to her face as she cried harder.

"I hate you… I hate you so much…" She gasped softly, Inuyasha picking her up bridal style. He let her cry against him, his eyes stoic as he walked back to the village. Sango ran out of the hut, Inuyasha setting her back on her feet. Kagome walked to Sango, Sango catching her when she almost fell.

"Why is she crying?" Sango asked, looking to Inuyasha who was looking to the ground. Sango looked to his neck, seeing the beads were gone. He only had the necklace he got from his grandfather, a weight lifted from his body. His eyes flickered to hers, Sango breathing in deeply. Inuyasha looked back to the ground, Sango helping Kagome back to the hut.

Inuyasha had hurt her.

But it had to happen.

Author's note: The beads could have only been removed by Kagome. Thank god!


	16. Chapter 16: Bloody Venom

Chapter 16

"These jewels are mine!" A hog demon ran through the woods, barreling down trees. It's army had been defeated, the hog demon roaring as a sword was thrust through his neck. Jewel shards fell to the ground, the hog demon stumbling as his feet fell from beneath him. He fell, skidding from his momentum. He stopped a few feet from where he originally fell, just in front of the jewel shards. The sword was taken from it's neck, booted feet stepping down from its large body. It's body turned to ash, the booted feet walking around the pile of ash.

Naraku frowned as he looked down to the shards, picking them up. He had half of the jewel now, for sure Inuyasha had the other half.

'More power.'

Naraku shook his head, putting the half jewel in his kimono. He wouldn't use it to gain more power. He would give them to Inuyasha. Maybe then he would love him. For a week now he had searched for them, Naraku proud of himself. The demon didn't seem pleased, but when Naraku told him his plan, he agreed to it. He would win over Inuyasha, kill Sesshomaru and shift to look like him. He would take his throne and his inheritance.

'He hates you.'

Naraku turned, walking towards Inuyasha's village.

"No, he loves me. He just doesn't know it yet." Naraku stopped when his arm hurt, looking down to it. He had consumed many demons to regain his body, but it never seemed enough for this one. His arm was shifting back to a lizard tail, Naraku frowning. He smelt a demon, darting towards it.

He darted into a bush, catching the fox demon. He stopped when he saw it was the demon that was normally with Kagome. The demon screamed, Naraku covering his mouth.

"Shut up. I won't hurt you." The demon had tears in his eyes, Naraku hiding his arm in his kimono. The demon stopped screaming, Naraku lowering him to his feet. He wiped his eyes, Naraku smirking.

"I saw you pick up jewel shards!" Shippo accused, Naraku nodding.

"I am collecting them for Inuyasha. It will take Kagome a long time to heal." Shippo seemed surprised he actually cared, sniffling before standing tall.

"I took the mission to watch you! Inuyasha was wary of you!" Naraku nodded, understanding why he would be. He took the half jewel from his kimono, showing it to Shippo. His green eyes widened, Shippo reaching towards it. Naraku pulled his hand away, a smirk touching his lips.

"I will take it to him in time. But, can you do me one favor?"

Shippo's shoulders tensed.

"What?"

But first he had to get rid of his friends.

:::+:::

"Kagome!" Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing Shippo running from the forest. He seemed frightened, Kagome catching him when he jumped into her arms. He was shaking, Kagome looking to the forest. She felt a familiar throb in her chest, jewel shards near by. She looked back to Shippo, seeing a scratch on his arm. It looked like bite marks, Kagome gasping softly.

"Who hurt you?" Kagome asked, turning to Inuyasha when he jumped out of his tree. Shippo wouldn't stop crying though, the thorb going away. Someone had a large piece of the jewel. Possibly their other half.

"Naraku tried to eat me!" Kagome looked back to the forest, feeling her chest tighten.

"What were you doing out there alone idiot!" Inuyasha barked, Kagome looking to him sharply with a glare.

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha flinched, but he didn't go face first into the ground. He relaxed, Kagome frowning when she remembered she took off his beads. She wished she had sat him a thousand times before she did, but she knew that if he never loved her she couldn't hold it against him. She wouldn't separate them. It was rather obvious they had sex more than rabbits from how he walked sometimes.

"You took off the beads stupid!" He barked at her, Kaede coming to Kagome's side.

"And I can put them back on Inuyasha." Inuyasha sealed his lips, Kagome glad someone could still shut him up. Kaede inspected Shippo's arm, the little fox demon calming down the tighter Kagome held him.

Kagome was angry.

She always viewed Shippo as her own, and for that monster to hurt him…

Kagome felt tears burn in her eyes, following Kaede to the hut when she told her too.

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist, looking to the forest. He had smelt Naraku, but now his scent had gone. Inuyasha did not really care if he targeted him, but hurting his friends was something different. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to kill him.

He walked over to the hut, hearing Shippo's cries. He peered inside, seeing Kaede cleaning the cuts on his arm. He moved away, looking to Sango who walked over. She didn't enter the hut though, just stared at the hut with silent eyes.

"Shippo is just a child. How could he do something like that to a child?" Inuyasha didn't know, but he was going to find out. He darted towards the forest, jumping up into the air. He jumped from tree to tree, following the faint stench of Naraku's scent. He traveled a mile away from the village, stopping in a clearing. Naraku stood there, a smirk on his lips.

"I see you got my message."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, a growl torn from his throat.

"He was just a child!" Inuyasha barked, Naraku nodding. He paced slowly, stopping a few feet from him.

"I infected him with my venom. He will pass within a few days." Inuyasha charged forward, Naraku jumping out the way. Inuyasha cut the lizard tail that reached for him, the limb falling to the ground lifelessly. Naraku just grew it back though, a bellowing laugh escaping his throat.

"You can't kill me Inuyasha! We are destined to be together!" Inuyasha raised his sword, wind whirling around it. He brought it down, the tip touching the ground.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku couldn't dodge it, Inuyasha panting as he waited for the smoke to clear. Naraku still stood, half of his body gone. Lizard tails gushed from where his limbs used to be, coming together to reform his limbs.

"I did it for you, Inuyasha. They all have to die, so we can stay together forever." Inuyasha growled, charging forward. Naraku drew his sword, their swords clashing with a burst of sparks. Inuyasha pushed him back with his shoulder, following him and slicing his side. Naraku just regrew his leg he cut off, Inuyasha grunting when he was thrown back. He landed on his feet, Naraku chuckling deeply.

"I have the other part of the jewel." Inuyasha's eyes widened, Naraku reaching into his kimono. He pulled it out, the other half truly there. Inuyasha charged forward, Naraku putting up a barrier. Inuyasha's blade burned red, his eyes narrowing. He broke Naraku's barrier, Naraku's eyes widening. Inuyasha impaled his chest with his sword, Naraku gasping softly. The jewel fell to the ground, Inuyasha panting as he dragged his sword up. Naraku spat out blood, Inuyasha pulling away.

"Stay away from my friends."

Naraku fell to his knees, Inuyasha picking up the jewel.

'Power.'

He blinked, feeling power course up his arm. He raised his hand, opening his palm. The jewel was his.

Naraku chuckled, a barrier encasing him.

"Put the jewel back together Inuyasha. Watch your friends die!" Naraku drifted away, Inuyasha dropping his blade to the ground.

So much power…

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked, looking to Sesshomaru. The full demon mocked him with his presence, Inuyasha tightening his hand around the jewel.

"It's mine." Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha turning to leave. An acidic whip wrapped around his wrist, Inuyasha looking down to it. His skin burned but he could hardly feel the pain.

"Don't let it control you." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, a grin touching his lips.

"I can become a full demon. Just imagine us together like that." Inuyasha was in front of Sesshomaru in seconds, his eyes wide with insanity. Sesshomaru growled when he touched his groin, Inuyasha leaning up close to his face.

"You could fuck me, and I'll never get tired. You could make me bleed and not worry. You could get me pregnant, and we could have children." Sesshomaru didn't move when Inuyasha undid his obi, his eyes searching his as his hand slid into his hakama.

"Isn't that what you want?" Inuyasha's head snapped to the side when Sesshomaru slapped him, Inuyasha feeling like a haze lifted from his mind. He frowned, touching his hand to his cheek. Sesshomaru relaxed a little when Inuyasha looked back to him with a glare.

"Don't let it control you."

:::+:::

Kagome panted softly as she held the two halves of the jewel close together. After all this time, they finally would finish the jewel. They sparked, Kagome gasping when they slipped from her fingers and came together with a burst of light. Everybody watched with awe, Kagome catching the jewel when it fell. She was amazed herself, glad it was finally over.

Her smile fell.

"A shard is missing."

Inuyasha frowned, moving over to stand by her. He looked down to it, seeing what Kagome was saying. A small piece was missing, Inuyasha sighing in frustration. It could have been anywhere, it would take them forever to find it.

"What did Naraku tell you for him to give you the other half?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha sighing softly.

"He didn't give it to me, I took it after trying to kill him." Inuyasha looked to Shippo was sleeping soundly. His skin was pale, sweat covering his skin in a thin layer.

"He poisoned Shippo."

Kagome gasped, looking to Inuyasha with disbelief.

"There must be a way to cure him!" She replied, Inuyasha looking down to the ground.

"Without knowing what venom he used, I can't help him anymore." Everyone looked to Kaede who was mixing a pot of soup silently.

"He has two, three days at most." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who stood outside. He walked outside, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"Do you know what venom it was?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru nodding. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Sesshomaru's eyes staying stoic.

"The herb is in the mountains hidden in a cave. By foot, it will take four days to get it." Inuyasha growled, knowing that he could fucking fly his ass over there and get it. It started raining outside, Inuyasha shivering slightly as he looked up to him.

"You can get it within a night."

Sesshomaru just continued to stare down at him, Inuyasha feeling like punching him in the face.

"No demon can enter the cave." Inuyasha growled, throwing a punch at his face. Sesshomaru easily caught it, his eyes narrowing.

"The other way, is to get the demon's blood. It can be used as an antitoxin." Inuyasha's eyes widened, remembering when Naraku's limbs fell off. They didn't turn to ash, Inuyasha looking up to Sesshomaru.

"Does it have to be fresh blood?" He asked, Sesshomaru frowning slightly.

"Less than a day old." Inuyasha pulled his hand from his grasp, darting towards the forest. He panted softly as he jumped from tree to tree, stopping in the clearing where he battled Naraku. His limbs were still there, only in the form of a lizard tails.

He took off his kimono, ignoring the stinging of the rain as it pelted against him. He picked up one of the limbs and wrapped it in his kimono, hurrying back towards the village.

He wouldn't let Shippo die.

He was the most annoying, ignorant little brat he had ever met. He made him angry, and blamed him for everything. But even so he was his friend, and Inuyasha wasn't going to let him die. He hurt Kagome because he didn't love her. He wouldn't let Naraku take the last thing she loved from this world.

Never.

He slipped, falling from a tree. Arms encircled him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. His cheeks heated when he saw Sesshomaru was holding him bridal style, squirming from his grasp. He ran to the village, bolting into the hut. He panted, dropping the limb to the floor. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha looking to Kaede.

"Use it."

Everybody watched as Kaede squeezed out the blood into a bowl, mixing it with a herb. Everybody was hoping it would work, Kagome looking away when Kaede lifted Shippo into her arms. She put the bowl to his lips, Miroku saying a prayer. Shippo didn't drink it at first, Sango rubbing his throat.

The liquid started to go down, Shippo drinking slowly. Kaede took the bowl from his lips when he drank enough, cleaning his face with a rag. Within thirty minutes, he stopped sweating and color came back to his face.

Kagome cried in happiness, holding him in her arms. Inuyasha left the hut, walking past Sesshomaru. He walked into the forest, stopping by the well. Sesshomaru stood behind him, Inuyasha closing his eyes. The rain still pounded down on them, Inuyasha feeling Sesshomaru move his hair over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru kissed his neck, Inuyasha never before thinking he would ever say those words to him.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha smirking when he nipped his flesh.

"For telling me the cure." Sesshomaru hummed softly, Inuyasha shivering when he slipped his hand into his kimono.

Inuyasha sneezed.


	17. Chapter 17: Not Strong Enough

Chapter 17

Author's note: Some parts in this chapter may be disturbing some readers. Or not I wouldn't know.

'He hates you.'

"No! He loves me!"

'He rejects you.'

"He wouldn't!"

'He loves Sesshomaru.'

"I'll kill him! I'll make him mine!"

'Get the last jewel shard.'

Naraku moved his hands from his face. He panted softly, staring down at the demon he just consumed. It's body had yet to turn to ash, Naraku licking his lips. He turned away, looking into the forest behind him.

"Last jewel shard?"

'Yes, one was missing.'

Naraku looked down to his hands, seeing they were stained with the demons blood. He turned, walking into the forest. He ran his hands over the bark of trees, marking it with his scent. He looked to the sky, breathing in deeply.

'Kouga.'

"No."

'Then who?'

"You."

Naraku stopped walking, looking down to his chest. He undid his obi, lowering his kimono down to his forearms. Inside his chest was the jewel shard, Naraku frowning.

"We have it."

A grin unlike any other touched Naraku's lips, a maddening chuckle escaping his throat. He could use this dilemma to get Inuyasha back. He needed him to finish the jewel, Naraku chuckling softly. He stripped down completely, closing his eyes as he spread out his arms. He grunted when lizard tails erupted from his stomach, covering all of his body like a cocoon. He felt his body shift, gritting his teeth as pain erupted in his back.

He felt his body grow longer, his arms and legs merging as one. His head became wider but compressed down, Naraku opening his eyes. Everything appeared in shades of violet and red, Naraku lowering himself to the forest floor. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the air. He started to move. He heard laughter in his mind.

'Things are getting interesting!'

:::+:::

Kagome sighed, running her fingers through Shippo's hair. He had healed rather fast in the past two days, no longer shaking. He had yet to wake up though, Kagome just glad he was sleeping soundly. She looked to the hut opening when she heard footsteps, smiling softly when she saw Inuyasha.

"I thought you were going to go see Sesshomaru," she whispered, looking to the moon that was high in the sky. Inuyasha frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't guess if you don't know idiot," he told her, Kagome glaring at him. Inuyasha could tell she wanted to tell him to sit, but he was glad she couldn't do that anymore. He sat down in a corner, closing his eyes.

He was going to go see Sesshomaru in the morning.

For once, Inuyasha didn't want the pleasure he gave him. He had some questions he wanted to ask. As serious as they were, he wanted honest answers. He sighed, feeling Kagome looking to him.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" She asked, Inuyasha snorting softly.

"I will make sure you are safe. Naraku will most likely target the weak first." Inuyasha opened his eyes when Kagome did not respond, seeing she was laying down facing away from him. He could tell from her breathing she was angry, the smell of salt signifying she was crying. He couldn't understand why she was crying though.

"Am I really weak?" Inuyasha frowned, staring at her as he thought over his words. He wanted to say yes, because she was human. In his human form he was weak, barely able to do anything. But, she had helped them gain most of the jewel shards with her human power alone. So, all in all, she wasn't weak.

"Right now, you are weak. You still have yet to learn to run again." He heard her take in a shaky breath, wondering if he should add something on to that sentence.

"Stop being dramatic stupid, you'll be stronger when you fully healed!" Inuyasha didn't know why he yelled it at her, probably because he didn't know what to do when a woman cries. But even so, the smell of salt went away. He crossed his arms, grumbling about how sensitive women were as he closed his eyes.

Kagome stared on into space, a small smile on her face. She wiped her eyes with the blanket, hearing Inuyasha tell her she'll be stronger making her feel better. She had always thought she wasn't good enough for him, but she guessed she wasn't that insignificant. She closed her eyes, pulling Shippo close. Unknowingly, she put up a barrier.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, a frown touching his lips when he smelt a stench he knew all too well. The sun had yet to come up, Inuyasha standing up with a soft growl. He exited the hut, looking around with narrowed eyes. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Inuyasha growled again, seeing movement in the forest.

"Inuyasha." He looked to the side, seeing Kira. She gave him a small smile, Inuyasha's snarl lessening. She looked down to the ground, Inuyasha wondering what was wrong with her. She upheld her hand with a bow, Inuyasha unsure of what to do. He reached forward, Kira putting something in his hand. It felt like paper, Inuyasha pulling his hand away. Kira stood, looking into his eyes before leaving.

Inuyasha was confused, looking to the thing in his hand. It was paper, a folded piece of paper. Inuyasha opened the paper, his eyes widening slightly at the words written inside.

'Meet me by the well now.'

Something wasn't right and Inuyasha could feel it. He decided to go anyway though, jumping up into the air. Miroku and Sango who stood guard near the hut did not say anything. None of them saw Kira fall to the ground, a small snake passing from between her lips.

Inuyasha stopped at the well, panting lightly as he looked around. He didn't see anyone, his lip pulling up into a snarl when he smelt Naraku. He turned sharply to look to the other side of the well, his snarl falling when he saw Sesshomaru. Something didn't feel right, Inuyasha panting softly as Sesshomaru walked closer to him. He walked around the well, Inuyasha trying to look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru wouldn't look at him though.

He reeked of Naraku, Inuyasha taking a step back when he stopped in front of him. Inuyasha didn't know what had happened, but the man in front of him didn't feel like Sesshomaru. The aura he gave off gave him chills down his spine, and they were not out of pleasure.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pulled him closer, his lips touching his. Inuyasha tasted his mouth, tasting only blood. He pushed him away, spitting out the taste. Sesshomaru never tasted like blood. His mouth was always sweet, regardless of what he ate or did.

Inuyasha gasped when he slapped him, jumping away when he unsheathed his sword. His cheek burned, Inuyasha panting softly as he looked back to Sesshomaru.

That wasn't him.

That wasn't Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grunted when he was kicked back, grunting as he slammed into a tree. He fell to the ground, his back hurting immensely. He got to his feet though, Inuyasha blocking the punch to his face. He unsheathed his sword, cutting off the hand that reached for his throat. He was pulled to the ground suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widening when he saw it was a lizard tail.

His arms and legs were pinned down by lizard tails that seemed as hard as iron, Inuyasha struggling as the imposter laid over his body.

"You will love me."

Inuyasha felt his chest burst with anger.

Naraku.

Inuyasha gasped when his obi was torn off, Naraku slipping his hand into his hakama. Inuyasha felt violated, his eyes flashing red. Naraku grunted when his sword impaled his side, his facade falling. His black hair fell over his shoulders, the golden eyes replaced with green.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes turning red as violet jagged lines appeared on his face and arms.

Naraku grabbed his member, Inuyasha breaking free from the trap he set and pushed him away. He got to his feet, Naraku taking his sword from his side. He dropped it to the ground, panting as he slowly got to his feet.

He brought his hand he touched him with to his face, licking his fingers.

"I will take you Inuyasha. And I will break you. The same way I did to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, Naraku smirking. He took something from his kimono, throwing Kagome's skirt at his feet. Inuyasha's red eyes darted to it, Naraku chuckling deeply.

"She thought I was you. So eagerly she spread her legs." Inuyasha looked to him sharply, Naraku smirking as he undid his obi.

"When she realized it wasn't you, it'll be too late. She'll be pregnant with my offspring. Even if you kill me now, she will be stuck with my curse forever."

Inuyasha growled at him, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to kill him.

"But, I could make her forget and take out the baby." Inuyasha charged forward, dodging a lizard tail. He slashed Naraku's face, growling when he moved back before he could do it again. He kicked out, Naraku catching his foot.

"Be mine and I'll save her from her fate." Inuyasha stopped, his eyes widening. Naraku pulled him forward by his foot, Inuyasha grunting when he pressed his groin against his.

"How much do you love her?"

Love?

Inuyasha blinked, his mind going through thoughts a million miles an hour.

Did he love her?

No.

He cared for her.

He loved Sesshomaru.

"I don't love her." Inuyasha punched his face, tripping him. Tetsusaiga came to his side, Inuyasha grabbing the hilt.

"I love Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha stabbed Naraku's chest, his eyes widening when he saw a jewel shard fall to the ground. Naraku gasped, Inuyasha pulling his sword out of his chest. Naraku started coughing, blood pouring from his mouth. Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard, taking a step back.

Something like a dark cloud erupted from his mouth, Inuyasha freezing when it seemed to block out the moon's light. The last autumn leaf fell to the floor.

Inuyasha watched as the black cloud crashed into the ground behind Naraku, looking over his shoulder when he heard screams from the village. He looked back to the darkness when he heard a growl, the dark cloud solidifying into a person.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome appear next to the body, her body stripped bare. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes, Naraku gasping as he reached for the the other demon's leg. The demon kicked his hand away, Naraku gasping softly.

Inuyasha couldn't look away from Kagome, her eyes pleading him. The demon pulled her to her feet, his tail slithering up her thigh. Kagome's thighs shook, Inuyasha unable to look away as it slithered up into her body. She moaned, the demon smirking.

"She enjoys my touch. Only, she still thinks its you."

Inuyasha raised his sword, the demon raising his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Kill me, and I might slip too deep." Kagome fell to her knees when another lizard tail slid over her ass and slipped inside, Inuyasha growing angry as he watched him rape her.

"Let me fuck you, and I'll stop. Drop your sword."

Inuyasha dropped it, looking down to the ground as he felt pathetic. Kagome screamed out in ecstasy, looking up to the demon.

"More Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears fell back, the demon moving his tails faster. She moaned his name over and over, Inuyasha feeling his eyes burn with tears as his chest compressed.

"Strip."

The demon pulled his tails from her body, Kagome falling onto her stomach with a moan. Inuyasha took off his kimono, letting it drop to the floor. The demon watched him take off all of his clothing, Inuyasha standing only in his fundoshi. The demon walked closer, Naraku already dead on the floor. He touched a hand to his stomach, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he trailed his hand down to his fundoshi.

"How pathetic." Inuyasha grit his teeth when he pulled him closer by his side, his hand sliding over his ass.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt warmth on his face, the sun rising up into the sky.

Sesshomaru…

"Help me."

The demon was thrown back, Inuyasha gasping as he fell to the ground. He felt pain suddenly go through all of his body, gasping for breath. He could feel he was naked, only his fundoshi still on. Inuyasha tried to open his eyes but couldn't, hearing a familiar loud growl.

Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha felt behind him, feeling a tree. He slowly moved up, feeling for his clothing. He pulled his kimono over his body, forcing his eyes to open. He saw Sesshomaru fighting Naraku, Inuyasha looking down to his hand when he felt something warm inside it.

The jewel shard.

Inuyasha closed his hand, closing his eyes when Sesshomaru cut Naraku in half with his acidic whip.

Naraku gasped softly, both halves falling to the ground. His body turned to ash and the black cloud left his body, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who rushed to his side. Inuyasha saw the green eyes in the cloud, his chest filling with anger. But, he had a feeling the demon wasn't going to come back. Inuyasha felt like crying, his eyes burning as Sesshomaru asked him if he was okay.

Inuyasha wasn't some helpless bitch.

He threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, closing his eyes tight. Sesshomaru hugged him back, Inuyasha sniffling as he held onto him tighter.

"He was raping Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru lifting him up bridal style.

"It was just an illusion."

Inuyasha didn't feel pathetic in his arms, he felt safe.


	18. Chapter 18: GoodBye

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha in the hot spring, Inuyasha not letting go of his neck. Sesshomaru was angry. Naraku tried to rape his mate, Sesshomaru lucky he managed to walk into his barrier. He would have raped Inuyasha if he didn't get there in time.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand suddenly, Sesshomaru frowning when he touched it to his groin. He tried to pull his hand away but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Touch me."

Sesshomaru's frown lessened, reaching his hand up. He grabbed Inuyasha's chin lightly, lifting his head so he looked up to him. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, Sesshomaru grabbing his thigh. Inuyasha jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist, Sesshomaru moving forward and pressing Inuyasha against a rock.

He undid his fundoshi, Inuyasha parting his lips when he growled softly against his mouth. Sesshomaru slid his tongue into his mouth, Inuyasha sucking on it with a groan. Sesshomaru started to strip, Inuyasha helping him eagerly. He needed to be touched by him, Inuyasha wanting to erase the feeling of Naraku touching his body. He pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"Inuyasha," he groaned in his deep voice, Inuyasha gasping when he took a nipple between his lips. Inuyasha used the rock to arch against him, feeling his erection rub against his ass. He pushed him away, Sesshomaru seeming confused.

Inuyasha moved towards him, going on his tippy toes and kissing his lips. Sesshomaru groaned softly, Inuyasha gasping when he moved him onto a rock that was protruding out of the water. Sesshomaru spread his legs, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck when he lined himself up.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered as he started to push in, his body aching around him. He arched against him when he pushed in all of the way with one hard thrust, needing his aggressiveness. Sesshomaru moved them back to the larger rock, Inuyasha panting as he pinned his hands above his head with one hand. The other went to his thigh, Inuyasha gasping when he thrusted into him roughly.

He was animalistic, and brutal. It was purely him, Inuyasha gasping as he bit his neck. He clung to him, his claws digging into his back when he kissed a trail up his throat.

He thrusted into him again, Inuyasha moaning against his shoulder. Sesshomaru started a faster pace, Inuyasha placing his head against the rock. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, Inuyasha gasping with each thrust into his body. He looked down to Sesshomaru when he kissed his chin, moaning when he kissed his lips.

"Harder," Inuyasha whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru grabbing onto his thigh harder as he panted against his lips. Inuyasha whimpered when he thrusted harder into his body, Sesshomaru kissing him to silence him.

Inuyasha needed this.

The thought of Naraku touching him made him feel sick, but Sesshomaru doused all of his worries. Naraku's hands were replaced with Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's disgust replaced by lust. Inuyasha grabbed onto the rock with one hand when he thrusted in hard enough to hurt, his claws screeching on the hard rock. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. Inuyasha moaned when he sunk his claws into his thigh, thrusting his hips down against him the faster he went.

"I heard you say you love me." Inuyasha opened his eyes at Sesshomaru's words, groaning when Sesshomaru continued to thrust into his body. His eyes couldn't stay open though, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he felt Sesshomaru pant against his neck. He bit his lip, feeling Sesshomaru's hand tighten around his.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru panted against his neck, Inuyasha crying out when he thrusted in and hit the spot. He tightened his thighs around him, trying to find his words. He couldn't find them though, pulling his hand from his as he clung to him.

"Tell me."

Inuyasha came with a loud moan, Sesshomaru pulling out of him. Inuyasha gasped when he was spun around, his chest pressing against the rock. Sesshomaru pushed back inside, Inuyasha gasping as the ache mixed with pleasure. Sesshomaru pressed close against him, Inuyasha shivering when he bit the tip of his ear. It tried to twitch away but he wouldn't let it, Inuyasha whimpering when he thrusted into him hard.

"I…" Inuyasha grit his teeth, his chest throbbing. He moaned when he slid his hand down his thigh, his body sensitive to his touch. His insides were tender but it didn't matter, Inuyasha jolting when he grabbed his member. It almost hurt as he started to stroke him back to life, Inuyasha opening his eyes when Sesshomaru kissed his jaw line.

"I what?" Sesshomaru panted, a low groan escaping his throat. Inuyasha arched when he thrusted in hard, pushing back against him. Sesshomaru groaned louder, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he got lost in the feeling.

"I love you…"

Sesshomaru dug his claws into his thigh, Inuyasha looking to him when he stopped thrusting. Inuyasha was panting, his body covered in sweat from sex and the vapor that rose into the air, his hair sticking to his skin. Sesshomaru kissed his shoulder, Inuyasha wondering what he was thinking.

"I thought you told me that was an illusion," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru starting to stroke him again. Inuyasha moaned, grabbing his wrist. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, pinning it to the rock. Inuyasha was at his mercy, pressing his head against the rock as he moaned for him to stop. Even though he told him to stop he thrusted into his hand, pushing back against his member. Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha stopping with a whimper when he gripped his member.

"It was."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru when he felt him pull away slightly, not wanting him to stop.

"I seemed to see and hear what you saw. That's why I came for you." Inuyasha's eyes widened, but his shock was short lived as Sesshomaru thrusted into his body. He gasped, Sesshomaru reaching his hand up and pinching Inuyasha's nipple. They were hard and sensitive, Inuyasha whimpering as Sesshomaru thrusted into his body. He arched against the rock, Sesshomaru moving his hair to one shoulder. Inuyasha felt a brief coldness on his skin, moaning when he felt Sesshomaru's lips on his flesh.

"Mine." Inuyasha shivered at the possessive growl, groaning as Sesshomaru sped up. Inuyasha was on his tippy toes, his body on fire as he used it how he wanted. He didn't care anymore.

He wanted to be used by him, wanted to be used only by him.

Inuyasha tilted his head back, Sesshomaru attacking his neck with his lips. Inuyasha came with a near scream, Sesshomaru groaning as he came into his body. Inuyasha panted, his body shaking as he tried to stay on his feet. Sesshomaru pulled out of his body, pulling him into an embrace. Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the suns rays on his face.

A million of people probably saw them but Inuyasha didn't care, opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru heard him say he loved him.

But, did he love him back?

Inuyasha turned in his embrace, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha felt his hand slip into his hair, moaning softly. Sesshomaru delved his tongue into his mouth, Inuyasha tasting his sweetness. He clung to him, pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, his eyes widening. Sesshomaru kissed him again, Inuyasha grunting when he pushed him against the rock. Again they strived for release, Inuyasha panting softly as they laid on the sand that surrounded the hot spring. His kimono was the only thing that protected them, Sesshomaru's clothes placed on a rock to dry.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked to his face, seeing his eyes open. Sesshomaru turned his head, looking to him with lidded eyes. Inuyasha ran his hand over his chest, sighing softly.

"When did you start liking me?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning slightly. He looked up to the sky, closing his eyes again.

"When you turned 100." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, remembering he was just turning a teenager in human time. He moved so he was on top of him, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, a small smirk touching his lips. Inuyasha smiled down at him, leaning down so he rested against his chest. He rested his head against his shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck.

"What was dad like?" He asked, Sesshomaru grabbing his ass when he sucked on his flesh.

"Enthusiastic. Kind." Sesshomaru hissed when he bit down hard, turning them over. Inuyasha groaned softly when he grinded against him, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"Crazy. Unfaithful to his wife, but always there for his people." Inuyasha chuckled when he sucked on his chin, Sesshomaru smirking as he rose up. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha melting into it easily.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, rolling his eyes at the sound of Miroku calling him. He looked to Sesshomaru, covering his lips. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha muffling his moan when he bucked against him. He glared at him, Sesshomaru's smirk becoming a smile. Inuyasha gasped when he pinned down his hands to the ground, Sesshomaru bucking against him.

Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha wrapped his thighs around his waist, Sesshomaru thrusting his hips against him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, panting as Sesshomaru kissed his shoulder. He suddenly pulled away, Inuyasha hard. Inuyasha was about to order him to come back, his eyes widening when he heard footsteps. Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled him into the hot spring. Inuyasha was about to protest, stopping when he kissed him. Sesshomaru lifted him up by his thighs, Inuyasha wrapping his legs around his waist. He got lost in his mouth, everything fading away.

Only he mattered.

"Oh god!" Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, looking up when he heard Miroku yell. He saw him move behind a tree, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. He pushed Sesshomaru away, walking to the edge and getting out.

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha barked, putting on his kimono. Sesshomaru got behind him, Inuyasha able to tell from the hard member against his ass that he was still naked.

Miroku peeked, looking away just as quick.

"Shippo woke up, Kagome wanted me to come and get you."

Reluctantly they got dressed and went back, Inuyasha giving the last jewel shard to Kagome. She looked to him in disbelief, Inuyasha looking away with a grumble.

"Put it together and get it over with."

"Did you take one of my skirts?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, thinking back to when Naraku had her skirt.

"One was missing from my bag this morning."

Inuyasha frowned.

That fucking asshole.

Inuyasha wished he was still alive so he could put him back in the grave himself. How dare he do that!

"Nope," he replied, pushing her towards the hut. The last thing he wanted her to know was that her skirt was stolen by Naraku.

"Put it back together and get rid of it already stupid!" Inuyasha barked, Kagome walking over to the hut. Everyone in their awkward group gathered, Shippo nodding to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, waiting for her to put it back together.

When she did, it erupted with light. Inuyasha felt a little woozy from it, the jewel trying to purify him. He took a step back, feeling Sesshomaru behind him.

"I wish for the jewel to disappear forever!" Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome from the brightness of the jewel, but a sinking feeling burned in his gut. He reached for her, the light suddenly going away.

Kagome was gone.


	19. Chapter 19: Lack Of Better Words

Chapter 19

Author's note: No mpreg in this story sadly.

Three years past after Kagome's disappearance. Nobody forgot about her, but they all knew they had to move on with their lives. Shippo joined a group of older fox demons so he could train, growing just a tad taller in the process. He visited the village once a month, hoping that one day she would come back.

Miroku and Sango finally admitted that they liked each other and got married. Sango had twin girls, the two rather adorable. They loved his ears too much though so Inuyasha wasn't their biggest fan. She had a son also, a boy who didn't pull on his ears.

He and Sesshomaru realized they couldn't have kids, but their grandfather wanted grandkids. He accepted them, regardless of their sexuality. It took Kimi a while to accept it, but when she did she had an idea. She decided to have their baby, Sesshomaru at first not agreeing. They would technically be taking care of their brothers, but after a while they agreed to it.

She decided to choose their uncle on their father's side so the blood line could stay pure, giving birth to triplet boys. When Miroku had his son, they had the same amount.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure he should have agreed to it.

"Stay still Yoru," Inuyasha growled as he tried to put on his kimono, the two year old struggling to get away from him. Inuyasha finally just picked him up, Yoru screaming as he walked towards his bed. After Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha returned to Kimi's castle. After the birth, Sesshomaru was given all right to the castle, and also labeled Rin as their daughter. She didn't mind since he had spoiled her from the beginning. She loved having three little brothers.

"Daddy no!" Yoru screamed, his screams ending with laughter when he put him on the bed. Inuyasha threw a blanket over him, Yoru laughing as he moved it off his head. Yoru was the youngest born of three, his two older brothers in Sesshomaru's office. They were listening to him talk about his lands, both of them generally interested. Yoru wasn't, more interested in play.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Yoru looked to the door the same time Inuyasha did, their eyebrows both hiking up.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time, Inuyasha looking to Yoru when he started laughing. Sesshomaru smirked, letting Yoru's older brothers go inside the room.

The second oldest they named Nao, and the oldest was named Takashi. They all looked exactly alike, white hair as straight as Sesshomaru's, but eyes wide like Inuyasha's. Their uncle Inuyasha resembled more, so their kids were a perfect mix.

They had the markings like Sesshomaru but they were jagged, their demon forms like his. They were still learning how to use them, the size of wolves despite their smaller human size. They were miniature compared to Sesshomaru.

Takashi jumped into Inuyasha's lap, ranting on and on about what he had learned that day. Inuyasha looked down to him and listened, smirking when he started to play with a strand of his hair as he talked. Inuyasha didn't mind the small tugs, Takashi looking to Yoru when he tried to escape the blanket.

Takashi didn't stop talking as he moved off from his lap and went to help his brother, getting stuck in the blanket with him. He stopped talking then, frowning as he tried to get them out. Nao tried to help, surprisingly only getting himself stuck too. They all looked to Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Dad!" They all called, Sesshomaru coming over. Inuyasha had always wondered how the name calling would work. They all called him daddy and Sesshomaru dad, something they started on their own. Inuyasha yelped when they all ganged up on him, laughing when Takashi sat on his chest. Yoru and Nao held down his arms, the three smirking like they were invincible.

"We beat you daddy!" Takashi claimed, Inuyasha smirking. He sat up, Nao and Yoru unable to hold onto his arms. Inuyasha caught Takashi as he rolled down, holding him by his kimono.

"Not in a hundred years," he told them, Takashi pouting as Yoru and Nao ran to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha put down Takashi, the little boy running to Sesshomaru.

"Go play outside," Sesshomaru told them, the three quickly assisted by maids. The three boys followed them with big grins on their faces, twenty guards following after them.

"Isn't that too much security?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru closed the door, wondering why they needed all that security.

"They are our future, I do believe they do." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Sesshomaru walking over to the bed. Inuyasha looked away, Sesshomaru grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru kissing his neck. Inuyasha moaned softly, Sesshomaru leading him down to the bed. Inuyasha gasped when he kissed his lips, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Remember when I seduced you for the first time?" Sesshomaru whispered against his cheek, Inuyasha biting his lip when he grinded against him.

"That wasn't seduction," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru chuckling as he undid his obi and opened his kimono and haori. Inuyasha panted in anticipation as he kissed down his body, Sesshomaru stopping at his navel. Inuyasha looked down to him, Sesshomaru smirking.

"Then I guess we can stop." Inuyasha groaned in frustration, Sesshomaru moving off of him. Inuyasha sat up, taking off his kimono and haori.

"You can't just leave me like this!" He barked at him, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"It's wasn't seduction." Inuyasha took off his hakama, Sesshomaru's smirk stretching.

"Fine it was seduction!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru walking back towards him. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when the material of his clothing rubbed against his nipples. He stood up, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru became more vicious, Inuyasha grunting softly when Sesshomaru moved him back to the ground.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed, pulling Inuyasha onto his lap. Inuyasha didn't like this position, almost pulling away from him. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him though, his hand pushing on his lower back. Sesshomaru took off his fundoshi, Inuyasha gasping when he started to stroke his member. Sesshomaru leaned in close, his lips pressing against his.

"Did you like it?" He whispered against his lips, Inuyasha releasing a shaky exhale.

"Yeah," he whispered, arching against him when he slapped his ass. A knock on the door stopped them, Inuyasha trying to move off of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him though, undoing his obi.

"Yes?" He asked, Inuyasha covering his mouth to muffle his moan when he touched the pad of a finger against his hole. Sesshomaru laid down, moving Inuyasha up so he sat on his face. Inuyasha didn't want to, trying to pull away. Sesshomaru held his thighs though, Inuyasha gripping the bed frame when his tongue lapped over his hole.

"Word came from the village sir." Inuyasha gasped when he dug his tongue deep, deciding to answer for him since he was busy.

"What did they say?" He asked, arching when he pulled him down and pushed his tongue farther in.

"Kira says the stars have changed." Inuyasha opened his eyes, a sudden orgasm torn from his body when Sesshomaru licked the spot. He cried out loudly, covering his mouth. He knew it was already too late though, hearing footsteps leading away from their room.

Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru moved him back down, Inuyasha shaking his head as Sesshomaru sat up. Most of his cum got on his stomach, a few droplets on Sesshomaru's lips. He licked them away, Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest.

"I have to go see if Kagome's gonna come back," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru undoing his fundoshi. He lined himself up, Inuyasha trying to move away.

"Right now, she doesn't matter."

Inuyasha gasped shakily as he pushed inside, Sesshomaru kissing his neck. He thrusted inside him, Inuyasha moaning softly.

"Right now, only I matter."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, Sesshomaru groaning when he started to bounce in his lap. Inuyasha rested forward, the ache in his body easily pushed aside. Over the past three years, despite the fact he couldn't get pregnant, Sesshomaru wanted sex constantly. It was like Inuyasha was in heat whenever Sesshomaru got near him, his body ready to fuck him into oblivion. Kimi, after realising this prohibited when Sesshomaru could see him, needing him to do his work as the ruler of the western lands.

"There!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru panting as he thrusted into his body. He laid down, Inuyasha placing his hands on his chest as he continued to bounce on his member. He suddenly arched, his thighs tightening around his body as he gasped. Sesshomaru slid his hand up his stomach, Inuyasha panting as it felt like for a second he went deeper than he ever had before.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He was shaking out of pure ecstasy, drool sliding down his lip. He grinded against him, feeling him deep inside. He didn't want to move from that spot, Inuyasha letting his head fall back with a moan.

"Right there…"

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru thrusted his hips up, pushing down against him. The feeling ran through him again, Inuyasha nearly screaming. Sesshomaru turned them over, Inuyasha gripping the sheets as he thrusted into him roughly. The feeling never went away, Inuyasha moaning loudly each time he thrusted into his body.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha gripped his shoulders when the feeling became too much, his head digging into the mattress. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, Inuyasha moaning as he wrapped his long limbs around his body.

"Sessh don't stop!" Inuyasha gasped, hearing three little pairs of feet down the hallway. He bit his lip, Sesshomaru kissing his neck as he moved faster. Inuyasha dug his claws into his back, his ears starting to ring as his orgasm built up.

There was a knock on the door, Sesshomaru not stopping in his thrusts. Inuyasha covered his mouth, Sesshomaru grunting softly.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice rather calm even though he panted against Inuyasha's neck.

"Koji wishes to rest with you, sir."

Sesshomaru grunted when he thrusted into his body again, Inuyasha gripping the sheets when he licked his flesh.

"Not now, tonight after dinner." Inuyasha heard the footsteps go away, the knot snapping.

The maid covered Koji's ears, a loud moan echoing throughout the hallway.

:::+:::

Shippo ran to the well when he smelled Kagome, his eyes wide with hope. He stopped at it's edge, looking inside. He didn't see Kagome, only a piece of paper. He jumped in and got it, jumping out. He sat on the wells edge, his hands tightening on the paper.

A tear fell.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Shippo wiped his eyes, handing the paper to Sango. Inuyasha came to stand next to her, Nao sitting on his shoulders. He couldn't read yet but looked at the paper anyway. Everyone gathered around the well, a smile touching Sango's face. She read it for all of them to hear.

"Dear friends,

I don't know if this will get to the other side, I hope it does. I miss you all very much, but even if I wanted to I couldn't come back. I married a man named Hojo and am heavily pregnant at the moment. I'm having a boy, I named him Shippo. I miss you all dearly, and I hope you all are happy. I don't know what to say in this letter, a lot of the things I would say in a hug to you all. Tell Inuyasha not to pick on Shippo, and tell Shippo not to cry. One day he'll find people who love him just as I had. Miroku, don't molest anybody and be faithful to Sango. I hope you both have a lot of kids. Also, tell Sesshomaru to take good care of Inuyasha.

Love Kagome."

Sango lowered the piece of paper, Kira looking up to the sky. She sighed, looking to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was standing behind him, Takashi and Yoru held in his arms. Sesshomaru looked to her, Kira bowing. She turned, walking away as Sango took a picture off the paper. They were all in it, the picture from the beginning.

Everything was…

For lack of a better word…

Okay.

The End!

Author's note: I missed the mpreg too. Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
